


This Is Not Regret

by Charmed_Frostgiant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Slow Build, fem!Loki, frostshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Frostgiant/pseuds/Charmed_Frostgiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of mischief is banished to Midgard, forced to work a couple of jobs to support herself while a select few at SHIELD keep an eye on her. It all goes to hell when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers decide that they both want to date her. Thor is not pleased and Fury demands that she at least accept one date from each man. Lots of snarkiness, misunderstandings and confusion for the god/goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> First formal written fic. I appreciate comments, suggestions and corrections to any errors. Enjoy!

His existence was like a cosmic comedy of errors. _Norns_ , he thought to himself. He had been reading Shakespeare far too often but there was nothing else of import to read other than what the mortals called ‘classics’.

At least this realm offered that much – books – thousands of them. Most were rubbish but he had a few favorites. It would no doubt be fodder to those who failed to appreciate it, but he treasured the few old books he had managed to collect in his time banished to this place.

 _Midgard_.

Loki had always been the trickster. **_The_** trickster. Odin was a very close second, although his tricks always had some purpose, or so Frigga had always said. Except, his subjects never saw them as tricks. They were just edicts and the Allfather always ruled justly. The thought made Loki roll his eyes, a habit he had picked up from the Midgardian youth.

He assimilated as best as he could, dressing like them and adopting the less ridiculous customs that were necessary to get by without being noticed. He was also roaming the streets of Midgard as a woman. He was too recognizable in his given Aesir form.

The Allfather thought it was fitting to send him to Midgard, or Earth. He had to remember to call it Earth now to avoid the questioning looks. It had worked for Thor, so maybe it wouldn’t be lost on him. He knew that Odin would have preferred to have him put to death, but Odin spared him simply because of his wife’s memory. Frigga.

“If she were still alive, she would not want you to die even though death would be too good for you. It is only for her sake that you live, but you will suffer. You will live among those you thought were below you and you will make a life there.”

There was no further discussion on the matter because Loki was muzzled, shackled, and thrown into a cell until Thor could be brought back to Asgard. Thor was not pleased to learn that his brother lived, at least not at first. When the thunderer learned that Loki was alive, he was furious. Even more so when he learned that the trickster had imprisoned Odin and assumed the throne under an illusion that was discovered later.

The beating that he received from Thor would have killed a weaker god, but it seemed to quell the rage within the golden prince for the time being and they could at least have a civil conversation, or at least until Loki insulted him for some reason or another but that was nothing new.

Thor, being the big oafish brother that he was, happily escorted Loki to Midgard. The only thing the trickster was given was an apartment to live in and a lovely silver bracelet that contained the more powerful elements of his magic. Of course with the apartment came constant supervision provided by SHIELD, but no one outside of Thor, Fury and the agents assigned to keep track of him knew that Loki had been banished to Midgard.

Fury made it clear that he was not going to take care of ‘Loki’s worthless ass’ indefinitely and that he needed to get out and find a job to buy necessities. It was insulting and Fury’s only response was that the ‘poor little prince could go fuck himself.’ So now he was a she and she had a birth certificate, identification card and other documents to pass an I-9 check, whatever that was. Even with rent being covered, it was still expensive to live in the city. She refused to dress like a peasant and eat the garbage that passed as food on Midgard, especially anything that came in a box or a plastic bag.

That was how she found herself working two jobs and thankfully she could survive on only a few hours of sleep every night just as she always had. Up bright and early to work at a coffee shop at five in the morning until just after the lunch rush and then off to bartend a few hours later until the early hours of the morning. Sleep. Work. Repeat. She did feel lucky enough to have Sundays off, as if that was any consolation in all of this.

Thor would come visit when he could, which wasn’t very often. Between his time spent with Jane, the Avengers and trips to Asgard, Loki saw him once a month which was more than enough quality time with her not-brother. At least they hadn’t tried to kill each other yet. _Yet_.

~

It was a busy Saturday night at the bar and Loki had a rag in hand, smelling of bleach as she wiped the counter down after a group of obnoxious college kids had left. At least they tipped well, despite the lewd insinuations and offers to take her home. Even if her seidr was bound, she still had the strength of her former self and could have easily defended her honor. The agents that sat in the corner in civilian clothes, the ones that followed her everywhere, had been nursing their beers for hours. They blended in well enough and no one suspected anything, not that they would’ve intervened on her behalf anyways.

There were only there to stop _her_ if need be.

Once the counter was cleaned, hands washed and everything looked presentable, she took the time to cut some limes and lemons. She carefully pared them, even making twists with the peels for the prettier drinks. Even if Midgardian drinks weren’t strong, they were more flavorful in comparison to the stout ales and mead that was served in Asgard but wine in this realm was not nearly as sweet and heady as it is back home.

So engrossed in the menial task of slicing tart citrus fruits, she didn’t bother looking up when the door opened and a several people filed in. _Probably more insolent children looking to beat their fists on their chests and declare themselves men_ , she thought. The stools in front of the bar started to fill up and so she put on her brightest smile and most pleasant face, all while setting the knife down and dumping the neat green and yellow wedges into the container that would be stashed in ice off to the side.

Sitting right in front of her was Tony Stark, with that stupid arrogant and cocky grin on his face. He was wedged between Captain America on his left, and Agent Barton on his right. Of course the red-headed quim was beside the hawk while Dr. Banner sat next to the good Captain. Thor took a reluctant seat next to the sometimes green beast, expression apologetic without having to speak the words. Of all of the damn bars in this city, they had to come here …

This was going to be a long night.

She felt like her face was going to crack. It took all that she had to keep that smile on her lips and her voice even as she spoke. “And what can I get you ladies and gents this evening? I suppose that I can serve you as well, Mr. Stark.”

“You have already more than earned your tip,” Clint quipped as everyone else snickered, except Thor. He only let out a heavy sigh.

There was slight annoyance in Stark’s brown eyes, but his smile never faltered as he spoke. “Sassy. I like that. We’d like to order some drinks, sweetheart.”

Loki felt pity for the women in every realm now, especially this one. Especially when they had to fend off chauvinistic pigs like Tony Stark. _Sweetheart_. Did he honestly think that term was endearing? That women liked to be called that?

“Is that what one does when they decide to visit a bar? I honestly had no idea. I had believed that I was only here for decoration.” It came out dripping with sarcasm. It was either that, or reach over and strangle the life from the short mortal man. From the corner of her eye she could see the agents shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Good.

“You’d look much better on my arm. Scratch that. On my lap.” Thor almost looked murderous when Tony spouted that out. Even if it was entirely misguided, Thor still had his, well her back.

She only blinked a few times and gave Stark a blank look before she rolled her eyes.

“My apologies miss. Just ignore him. The rest of us do.” The Captain was actually sincere. How nice. Clint and Natasha looked they were settling in to watch some epic showdown, Bruce was just trying to ignore everything and Thor was so red in the face Loki thought he might explode.

Tony just kept his eyes on her, still grinning. At least he was looking at her face.

Yes, this was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 


	2. Hilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into the team dynamic and how Loki initially deals with Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting this to get it out of the way. Comments, suggestions and corrections welcomed. Many thanks to those who've already discovered the first chapter!

The debriefing was finally over, everyone was showered and cleaned up, and it was still early on a Saturday night. “Time to party people. We’re not ninety. Well, Spangles is, but he’s still spry for an old guy.” That was Tony’s thing. After a mission he would take the guys out, and the one gal, he had to be politically correct now or else he might be missing his balls in the morning. Stark didn’t want to see them mounted on the wall in the tower. Natasha probably excelled in taxidermy and it hurt to think of his testicles mounted on an oak plaque for all to see, perfectly preserved.

“I am over one … “

“Shut it, Thor. We know you’re old as hell but we forgive you because you’re an alien.” Tony was an asshole and he made no apologies for it.

“One of these days, he’s going to shove that hammer so far up your ass and I’m posting it on YouTube,” Clint chortled out.

“I would never defile Mjölnir like that, but I do believe that my boot would fit nicely in his bowels,” the blond god grumbled.

“Hey! Blondie made a funny. Who has the gold stars?”

“Tony, please be quiet. Where are we going this time?” It was a miracle that Steve had as much patience as he did when it came to Stark. He only asked the question because the last few times they went out, he found himself at a drag show or a strip club or even a male review. First of all, he wasn’t aware that men could actually look like women. Granted, it was a classy establishment, but that really wasn’t his thing. Strippers had strong legs, as Tony pointed out and apparently an outing to see the Chippendales dancers was solely for Natasha’s benefit.

If Captain America could die from an aneurysm, it would be Tony Stark’s fault.

“Let’s just drive around until we find a dive bar. Strong cheap booze will do us good. Any naysayers?” Tony just wanted to get drunk. Possibly laid. Nope, definitely both.

“Whatever,” Bruce sighed out as he stood and straightened his shirt. “At least we don’t have to get dressed up. Are we leaving yet?”

“That’s the spirit!” The rest of the group groaned in unison as they shuffled to the elevator and the doors opened, Tony practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

~

Tony drove alone because that’s what Tony always did while Barton drove a Suburban full of Avengers closely behind. “If you smack my ass with that gas guzzler I’ll have your dick on a platter, Tweety.”

“Eat my … “

“Children,” Steve scolded. He really was going to die of an aneurysm. At least it would be a quick and painless death. Why did Stark have to tie in the comms to his personal vehicles? To everything? Why did they even need to talk while off the clock?

After twenty minutes of questionable driving, the tall skyline left behind, and one dark alley they finally parked on the side of a small brick building. It seemed cozy enough once they had all managed to climb out of their respective cars and approach the entrance.

“Are we certain that we cannot just stay in and watch movies?” Once Thor had rounded the corner and saw the storefront he recognized it instantly. Loki was going to blame him for this.

“Uh, no. We just spent who knows how long getting here and Douche Man is paying, so make sure you drink up, Thunder Thighs.”

“I have asked you not to call me that, Man of Hawks.”

“It’ll happen when you stop calling me … “

“Will you two shut up already?” Natasha didn’t want to have to break up another pissing match between the god of thunder and Clint. Taking an arrow to the ass hurts and no matter how many times Thor apologized, she would never admire the lightning again. Her hair stood on end for a week.

“Ah Red, chill out.” Tony opened the door and stepped inside. Six seats at the bar. Good. Cute bartender manning it. Even better. He walked over and plopped down on the stool right on front of her.

Unless she was in some killer heels, she was tall with a lean body. Her skin was pale and her hair was black. Glossy, shiny, ink-like strands framed her soft face.  When she looked up, her smile was brilliant - perfectly aligned teeth that were white. Not quite blinding but close enough. It was her eyes that caught his attention. They were brilliant green, shining like two emeralds in the dim lighting.

Once she spoke it was like his mouth was on autopilot. His mouth was always on autopilot. He was Tony fucking Stark and he just found his playmate for the night. She just didn’t know it yet. He did always love a challenge and he loved accents. He just couldn’t place hers yet.

~

“Ladies first. What will you have, my dear?” It was going to take all that she had to ignore Stark. He was loud, obnoxious and everything that she had grown to hate in a patron. It was only polite to start with the only woman in the group, though she could hardly think of the Widow as a lady.

“Vodka martini.”

“Voood-ka maaartini.  Shaken. Not stirred.” That earned Tony a hard stare and he laughed.

“That was the worst attempt at a Russian accent if I ever heard one,” Bruce commented, shaking his head. “You know that she can filet you alive so why antagonize her?”

“Same reason I take a cattle prod to your ribs, Brucey. I have a death wish.”

Thor and Clint ordered beers, no surprise there and Banner wanted a cranberry seltzer.

“What are you? On your period?”

“You watch too many movies, Tony.”

“The Departed is a classic.”

“I don’t even care.”

The two scientists bantered back and forth as Loki turned to the Captain and sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. She already missed the loud and boisterous college kids that had just left. They weren’t nearly this bad.

“And for you, Mr. Rogers?”

“Steve. Mr. Rogers was my dad.”

“Does that actually get you laid, Cap?”

“That’s not even what I’m trying to do here, Tony.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, cheeks flushed as he closed his eyes. “I’ll have a Coke.”

She could feel his gaze on her and it made her skin crawl, but she had no choice but to finally address him. “Saved the best for last, didn’t ya?” How did anyone get a word in edgewise with him?  Was he ever silent?

“How is it that these fine people sitting next to you have not murdered you in your sleep, Mr. Stark? Surely they could bury the body deep enough or find a part of the ocean where the sharks could feed on you for at least an hour. Can you not fry him alive?” She shot a heated glance to Thor at the end of bar and only received a grim smile in return.

Clint pulled out a twenty and stuffed it into the tip jar right before Tony had the chance to respond. “You’re an asshole Barton. I’ll have your finest bourbon. For the record, I don’t really sleep. I’m too busy banging bit … ow?” Taking an elbow in the ribs from mister patriotic spandex really fucking hurts and so Tony was forced to groan.

“Dickhead,” he wheezed out as he rubbed his ribs.

While the Avengers were distracted, she stared at the agents in the corner. Could they not radio this in and have the team called away? All that she got back were some shrugs and a thumbs up. Loki made a show of scratching her cheek with her middle finger, another gesture learned from Midgardian youth.

Drinks were passed out and Thor’s was saved for last. As she slid his mug over to him, she quietly hissed, “What are you doing here? Of all of the places in this damn city you come _here_?”

“It was not my choice, brother. The Man of Iron has brought us here. I could not tell him why we should not be here.”

“I am surprised that you did not. You were never one for keeping secrets.”

“Loki … “

“Do not call me that! Not here!”

“Uh, hey. He has a girlfriend. She’s a bit of a spitfire and wouldn’t like it if you’re hitting on her man.” Loki turned her head and if she could bore a hole in Tony’s head, she would have.

“We were discussing things. Norse things. It is really none of your business.” Damn it to Hel. She was not going to make it through the night, especially if Stark got worse as he drank.

“So you’re into mythology? How _not_ awesome.” Frankly, Tony still believed it was all bullshit even with Thor sitting just a few seats down.

“I simply had a question. I was not trying to steal the man’s virtue or deprive him of his beloved lady.” It came out more forceful than intended but at least Stark knew he was getting on her nerves.

“How quaint. Now there are two people walking around the city talking just like a Shakespearean tragedy except this big guy wears drapes.”

“You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?” Natasha laughed as she sipped her drink.

Hopefully she would only be alone for another half hour. The owner, who was the other bartender scheduled for the night was supposed to be back soon. Loki pulled her phone from her back pocket to check the time and to see if she had any text messages.  It wasn’t like she had many friends. The phone vibrated as a message came in. It was from Tom, one of the agents in the corner.

< _Ur not going to poison them r u?_ >

< _As if I could get away with that. Can you not make them leave?_ >

< _Negative. Fury says deal with it._ >

< _I hate all of you._ >

< _Ditto._ >

Her phone got shoved back into her pocket as she tended to other patrons and kept a watchful eye on the team in front of her. At least they were distracted by the groupies seeking autographs, pictures or wanting to thank or criticize them.  She could still feel Stark’s eyes on her from time to time but she ignored it.

“Thank gods,” she muttered as Chris walked through the door. He owned the place and was kind enough to give her a job, knowing that she had no work experience but she assured him that she was a quick learner. Once he came back for the night he usually let her go home early if it wasn’t too busy and thank the Norns, he could handle this crowd. Once he walked behind the bar he waved her off and she began to pull off the half apron she wore while bartending.

“Don’t forget your cash tips.”

“Thanks, Chris.” As she went to grab the jar, Tony blurted out, “Wait.”

_What now_? She had already served them several rounds and all that she wanted to do was go home, take a warm bath and settle down with a book. Tomorrow was her only day off.

Loki watched as he pulled out his wallet and dropped a wad of cash into the jar. There might have been a few hundred dollar bills in there but she really wasn’t paying attention as she pulled the jar back and started to empty it onto the back counter, taking enough time to straighten out the money so it would fit into her purse neatly. She would count it later at when she was back in her apartment.

Once the jar was back in its place, she grabbed her purse from underneath the counter and punched out at the timeclock on the side, stuffing her tips into the small bag. “Have fun,” she called out to Chris.

“Be safe on your way home, Hilda. I hope you brought an umbrella because it’s supposed to rain, even though it’s a short walk.” Brynhildur is the name that SHIELD gave her. Brynhildur Andersson. She went by Hilda. Fury had a sick sense of humor when it came to these things, and depending on which saga or Edda he had read, that’s how he chose this name. Ironically, Brynhildur was despised by Odin and banished to Midgard.

Loki quietly slipped out of the door and started off down the sidewalk. The streets were fairly quiet this time of night and it she wasn’t alone. Her agents, she had started calling them hers because their only purpose was to follow her, were around somewhere.

“Hilda, wait!” That wasn’t Chris’ voice and it didn’t sound like Stark’s raspy tone so she was curious enough to turn around and see who had called her, only to see Steve Rogers jogging over to her.

_Damn Chris for saying my name in front of them and damn them all for coming over here in the first place_.

Once he had reached her she smiled and looked up at him. “Yes, Steve? Did you need something else?”

“No,” he hesitated before he continued, “you really shouldn’t be out walking alone this time of night.”

“I have done it many times and nothing has happened to me yet. I will be fine.” It wasn’t like she couldn’t defend herself, and she had a few times, but it was justified and no one died.

“I’d still like to walk you to your door and then I’ll leave as soon as I know you’re safe.”

Her mouth opened to protest and then she figured that it wasn’t worth the argument. Captain America was probably the most harmless out of all of them, at least in the sense that he seemed to be bound by some strange moral code that was the complete opposite of Tony Stark’s and he wasn’t lying. That was one thing that Odin couldn’t take from her. Loki could still flesh out any lie presented to her with ease.

“Well, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to escort a civilian home.” She hadn’t meant for it to come out in such a teasing tone but now it was too late to take it back.

Steve offered his arm and softly laughed, leaving her no choice but to take it. That was how Loki ended up walking home, holding onto Captain America’s arm.


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve steals Tony' thunder. This may be the beginning of Tony turning into a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter seems a little short and rushed, I dunno. I'm thrilled I've actually received some interest in this story. Thank you! As always, comments and corrections are encouraged.

After a few rounds Tony was feeling pretty damn good. Just a slight buzz and he was having fun annoying anyone within earshot. He’d find himself checking out the bartender every so often, watching her move gracefully as she worked. Maybe she was a dancer, not the exotic kind, but formally trained. If it wasn’t for the fan boys surrounding the team right now he would have already gotten her name, number, and offered a ride back to the tower. These assclowns were cockblocking him.

Between pats on the back and a few gropes from a few MILFs, he managed to snap a picture of her with his phone and Jarvis was trolling through the state’s database, looking for her license. That would find all of her pertinent info and he could stalk her from there. It really wasn’t stalking when he did it with any chick he wanted to bang but she was the first to flat out deny him any ass kissing.

When he turned back around in his seat he was staring into the face of some dude, ruggedly handsome if you liked that sort of thing, and clearly not his intended playmate. A quick scan of the bar told him that she was nowhere to be found in this dive. _Great_.

“Where in the hell is Cap?”

“Do I look like his mother, Tony?”

“You’re not helping, birdbrain.”

“If you would’ve been paying attention instead of trying to feel up some dude’s wife when she gave you a hug, you would’ve heard him say he was going to walk _Hilda_ home.”

He made a face at Clint, as if it was his fault that Tony didn’t notice any of this, and was that what her name was? Hilda? No wonder she wanted to talk to Thor - some weird Norse camaraderie was going on there apparently.

“Well shit. Boy scout Steve beat me to it.”

“I don’t think you ever had a chance, Stark,” Natasha put on her sweetest smile and went on, “she had one too many brain cells to fall for your crap.”

“Ouch. That’s rough. I sleep with smart girls too. Sometimes,” he frowned a little, “it doesn’t matter.” _Because I’m Tony fucking Stark_.

Tony wasn’t sure why it bothered him, but it did. No one ever said no to him except for Pepper and that’s what he paid her to do. But the point was that _Hilda_ hadn’t even said no yet. It was like she refused to acknowledge his existence. He was like a fly buzzing around. She knew he was there but ignored it because there was nothing she could do about it short of rolling up a newspaper and chasing him away. Until she got pissed off and started to whack at him like an insane woman and if she was lucky, she’d hit her mark and be rid of him. “Goddamn it, Rogers.”

~

Once she had taken his arm, she dreaded the questions that were inevitable, the small talk and he would probably start bragging about being the greatest man in the world. Loki had a set of standard answers that she always gave, courtesy of SHIELD. As long as she stuck to it, she’d be fine. Especially information that could be easily verified.

“I’m really sorry about all of that back there. He’s really not that bad.”

Not what she was expecting but he sounded sincere enough. “Oh well, what would the world be without a few Tony Starks in it, right?”

“Be grateful there’s only one.” They shared a soft chuckle and Loki looked up at him. He looked resigned, like he was tired beyond the point of being annoyed at anything that Stark did and there was no more energy left to try and control the beast that was Tony Stark.

“I deal with it all of the time, comes with working in a bar. It is not like I have not heard all of the lines from men nearly half his age. Will he ever grow up?” She doubted it but then again, she really didn’t care.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t count on it but that’s what makes him … him.”

“Are you always this nice?” What she really wanted to ask was, _do you always try to see the good in people_?

“Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt and a second chance if they’re truly sorry. In his case, he’s beyond a hundred chances but he still cares even if he can’t admit it to himself.”

_He always sees the good in people. People, not disgraced gods. Not disgraced gods banished to a realm they tried to destroy while walking around with a different face - walking around with Captain America._

“Hilda?”

“Yes?”

“You okay?”

“Yes?”

“You seemed to zone out there for a bit.”

That was the problem when you had to live the life that a mortal would. You began to overthink things or think too much. Your mind would wander and race. There was no focus because life here was so random. “Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“How long have you been in the States? I mean, you have an accent so I assume you’re not from around here.”

 _And here we go_. “A little over a year now. I moved from London but my family was originally from Norway.” _How original, Fury. Thanks_.

Some sort of understanding came to light on his face before he spoke. “So your bedtime stories were probably about Thor and Odin and things like that? Must be strange actually meeting him. Thor, I mean.”

“Something like that.” _No, my bedtime stories were actually about monsters like myself - the ones who created me and left me to die on a freezing slab of rock_. “I should have gotten a picture. My friends back home would have loved it.” _Because everyone loves Thor_.

“I’m sure he’d love to take a few pictures with you if you asked nicely. He’s a nice guy, well … mythological god if you believe what you read.” Steve seemed skeptical that Thor was a god and that suited Loki just fine as she watched him shrug his shoulders.

“I think that they might be more impressed if I managed to snag a picture with the famous Captain himself. I know I would.” Damn. That almost sounded like she was flirting. She was not trying to flirt.

“Maybe when we have better lighting? Like in the park. It’s beautiful in the springtime if you’ve never been.” He looked a little nervous and she almost laughed before he added, “in the daytime of course. When’s your next day off?”

Loki had a few options to choose from. Flat out lie about something that would get her off of the hook, just tell him no thanks up front, or she could accept. She’d have to make the decision pretty quick or he’d notice her hesitation.

“Tomorrow, actually. It is my only day off, my one day to sleep in.” She didn’t lie, but she didn’t allude to anything either and hopefully it was enough to hint at the fact that she wanted to do nothing but be lazy.

“You’re in luck. Thor and I spend at least one Sunday a month at the playground. We work with disadvantaged youth. The weather will be nice and you can get your picture to send back home.” He sounded almost hopeful and she almost felt bad.

“I would only get in the way and that hardly seems to be the appropriate … “

“Really. It’d be nice to see you again. He’ll even be in his armor, probably the cape too.” _And he’ll probably bring Mjölnir as well_ , she thought, _and I’ve seen him like that thousands of times_.

“And you? Will you be wearing your uniform?” Not that she really cared, but she had to be civil about all of this.

He nodded and ducked his head slightly. “The kids like the uniform and the shield.”

“If I am up before three in the afternoon and in an agreeable mood, I will consider it.” That was unlikely and she knew it.

“I was thinking that we could have an early dinner afterwards?” She snuck a side glance at Steve and yes, he was looking right at her as he asked.

“You do not even know me.”

“That’s the point of going to dinner the last time I checked. Surely it hasn’t changed that much since the forties.”

“You want to get to know me.” It didn’t even come out as a question. She just blurted it out. “By the way, we’re here. This is my place.”

The walk home seemed to go by more quickly than when she walked alone and how did she miss the several blocks they passed? Loki chalked it up to distraction and then she realized that she was still holding onto Steve’s arm.  

“Thank you for walking me home, Steve. I appreciate it. Not everyone can say that Captain America has taken the time to escort them to their doorstep.”

“Or invited them to dinner.” _Of course he would add that tiny little statement_. She was not expecting her evening to go this way.

“I … “

Whatever she was getting ready to say was abruptly cut off by someone speeding by in an obviously sleek sports car, yelling out, “Losers!” It suspiciously sounded like one Tony Stark.

Not far behind was a suburban that came to a screeching halt at the curbside just feet away from where they stood. As the driver’s side window rolled down he groaned and turned to face Loki. “I’m so sorry.” It seemed like he was always apologizing for these people, but again he looked resigned.

“Come on, lover boy. We’re going home. You’ll turn into a pumpkin if you stay out any later.”

“Damn it, Clint. Stop being an ass.” Natasha sounded genuinely annoyed.

The window behind Clint’s rolled down and Thor stuck his head out _. Oh gods, please do not say anything idiotic, brother_. Sometimes this was her usual thought when it came to Thor. “Please pardon the interruption, sweet Hilda, but we must take leave with the good Captain now.” Did Thor just give her a look? This was not her fault. For once she wasn’t culpable in any of this.

“My apologies, Mr. Odinson. I will return the Captain in the same condition that I found him.” And with that, Loki released Steve’s arm and took a step back.

“Like a virgin,” Barton coughed out.

“Christ, Clint.” Bruce sounded embarrassed as he sat beside Thor.

“I should go before you’re tortured any more than you need to be.” Steve was already starting to open the door as Thor scooted over, pushing Banner into the door on the opposite side.

“Steve?” She was going to regret this.

“Yeah?” He looked mortified as he stood there.

“What should I wear tomorrow? When I come to the park?”

Loki could see Thor’s head shoot forward, his eyes peering out at her from around Steve. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen that look. He was obviously displeased.

“Anything you’d like, Hilda. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve Rogers was smiling as he slid into his seat and shut the door before Clint punched the gas and they drove off in a squeal of tires and what she could’ve sworn were wolf whistles and chants of ‘Steve’.

No, this was not how she had expected her evening to end.


	4. Maybe Being Unwanted Wasn't So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of Steve's POV and Tony's not just going to stand idly by and poor Loki has no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere, I think. Thanks for the interest! Almost 500 hits in just a few days! Comments and suggestions welcomed. In the next few chapters Fury's POV will come to light because he's not just doing this for nothing. There's a reason for everything. Chapters will eventually get longer as I formally piece together how I want it all to flow. Hopefully it's not bouncing around too much.

Natasha had been pestering him for a while about finding a nice girl to take out. He wasn’t lying when he said that he didn’t have the time. Missions kept him busy and it didn’t seem fair to start seeing someone that he would hardly see. It was hard to find a woman that wanted to date Steve Rogers and not Captain America. He loved his job, most of the time, but he wasn’t just the job. When he saw the waifish bartender, and her indifference to who they were, it was a change. She wasn’t the usual groupie fawning over every little petty thing.

There hadn’t been anyone else since Peggy. He wondered if there ever would be. She moved on, got married and had children. She had grandchildren. That chapter in his life was over even though it seemed like it was just yesterday and not seventy years ago. Hilda was strong willed and determined. Steve could see that when he watched her. The dark haired beauty wasn’t going to fall prey to Stark’s charm on reputation or name alone. Not many had the nerve to put him in his place. This is what he noticed about her.

Cap heard the exchange between Hilda and Chris and his sense of old fashioned duty kicked in. It wasn’t right for a young woman to walk home alone at night, not after stuffing money in her purse. He let Clint and whoever else was listening know that he was going to walk her home and then he’d be right back. No expectations other than getting to know her a little better.

Like a gentleman he offered his arm, not thinking anything of it when she curled hers around his. She had moved here a year ago and she was Norwegian and probably amused by Thor. When she called him Captain America it was teasing and not on the verge of hero worship. Hilda had Sundays off and liked to sleep in. Steve wanted to know more. She didn’t ask questions about the Avengers or about things he was tired of answering. Maybe Natasha would stop trying to set him up if he could work up the nerve to ask Hilda out.

It was like he had a bullseye painted on his back. Everything was going well and then Tony drove by, followed by a carload of slightly intoxicated assassins, a mellow man beast and a Norse god. They couldn’t sneak up quietly, could they? Leave him in peace just for a moment. Living with the team was like being surrounded frat boys, or really annoying brothers and one sister and he was the oldest, expected to keep them in line.

Hilda looked like she was on the fence about seeing him again at all. He had even promised time with Thor but she didn’t take the bait so easily. After more embarrassing grumblings from his teammates he had all but given up when she called out for him. Steve didn’t care what she wore as long as he got to see her again, but the issue of dinner was still up in the air. Ever the optimist, he could only hope that she would accept.

~

A heavy sigh was let out and she looked around for any other surprises before she unlocked the lobby door and headed upstairs to her apartment. The two agents were standing in the hallway waiting for their replacements. Each of them received a glare before she slipped the key into the lock and stepped inside the entryway, setting down her keys and purse by the small table that was next to the door.

“Have a fun night?”

“Director Fury, what a pleasure as always.” _Like Hel it is_.

“Would you like to tell me what in the hell that was all about?”

“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I went to work like I normally do, like I have for the past year and they showed up. They have never been there before, at least not when I have been there. Thor said that it was the Man of Iron’s idea.”

“And was it Stark’s idea for you to go on a date with the Captain?”

“It is not a date. He mentioned that he would in the park with Thor working with some children. It seemed rude to decline.”

“He asked you out to dinner.”

“An invitation that I never accepted,” she quickly replied, and how did he even know?

“But you didn’t say no.”

“I would have, but your lovely team of Avengers came barreling down the road and whisked him away. I was not given the opportunity.”

“You realize that Stark is trying to find as much information on you as he can? He started the search when he was still sitting in front you. Just make sure you stick to the story and offer as little information about yourself as you can. You might be master liar, but there’s only so much we can do to back up some of your claims.”

“I honestly doubt that Stark would ever talk to me again. It was quite unpleasant.” _That would have been obvious to anyone that was at the bar_.

Fury looked like he was contemplating something in that moment and he stood. “You’re going to go to dinner with Rogers. Play nice and be a good girl.”

“With all due respect, that is not … “

“As far as I’m concerned, you have too much freedom. I’d be more than happy to lock you up in here and stock your cabinets with MREs. If you like being able to walk outside of these walls, you’ll shut up and do as I say.” The look on Fury’s face said enough. This wasn’t up for debate.

He reminded Loki of Odin; one eye, bastard complex, always ordering everyone around and expecting them to do exactly as he said. “Very well, but if he falls in love with me and I do not reciprocate the sentiment, that falls on you. I do not intend to stay in this form forever, you know. What if he finds out who I really am somehow? Then what?”

“Unless you fuck it up, he won’t. Are we clear?”

“What is the point of this?”

“Are. We. Clear?”

“Crystal, sir.” She gave him a lazy mock salute and opened the door, motioning for him to leave. “I believe that I have earned some rest and I must look presentable for my … date tomorrow.”

He brushed passed her, steely gaze and face impassive, “At least wear something nice. I mean it, _be_ nice.”

She slammed the door once he was out. There wouldn’t be any noise complaints. The units surrounding hers were occupied by the agents assigned to keep watch over her. It must be a miserable existence, to be forced to live within shouting distance of your sworn enemy.

It wasn’t like it would ever amount to anything. Steve Rogers and Loki had nothing in common and she had tried to kill him along with his comrades, albeit indirectly when she tried to blow the Helicarrier out of the sky. As for Stark, she couldn’t think of a reason as to why he would want to know anything about her. His reputation preceded him. The playboy billionaire could have anyone that he wanted and if you believed the tabloids, he fell into bed with just about any warm body. Maybe he was just curious enough to enact some sort of revenge on her.

Her mood was thoroughly ruined now; the bath and book long forgotten as she stripped down and put on a worn tee shirt to sleep in. She texted Thor, asking what time him and the Captain normally went to the park and plugged her phone in to charge before she set the alarm for nine. Knowing Thor, he’ll be there all day because he loved children. Loki was convinced he’d always be a child at heart. It would take a while before he texted back. He still hadn’t quite figured out how to use a cell phone or anything else on this realm for that matter.

Right as her head hit the pillow, her phone rang. She turned over and frowned when she didn’t recognize the number. It had to be answered because very few people had her number. “Hello?”

“Hey, you ditched me.” _Of course he would find her number somehow_.

“I believe that you have the wrong number. Have a good night.”

“No, no I don’t. This is Brynhildur Andersson.”

“You know Mr. Stark, some would call this a gross invasion of one’s privacy.” Honest to gods she just wanted to go to sleep and never think of him again.

“That’s cute. You know what’s cuter?”

“Is there a point to this? If not, I would really like to sleep now.” Now she was beyond annoyed and he was beginning to sound sickly sweet.

“Have dinner with me sometime. I’ll take you somewhere nice and we can talk.”

“What could we possibly need to talk about? We have nothing in common and I will not sleep with you afterwards, so it appears that you now lack incentive. This seems pointless. Some of us work for a living, Stark - actual work. We do not get to sit around in our mansions and build toys all day and then do as we please. I am hanging up now. Goodnight.”

“Wait … “

Loki had already hung up and set her phone back in its place on the nightstand. If it rang again, she would just turn it off. She was too tired to deal with this. A year. She had went a year without encountering the Avengers, except Thor, and now they had managed to completely screw up her night. Her jaw clenched when her phone chimed. Maybe it was just Thor texting back. The number was blocked.

< _You’ll accept Stark’s invitation to dinner and you’ll play nice. – F_ >

< _Be at the park around 2. I’ve got my eye on you._ >

 _Bastard_. She couldn’t even text back. She reset her alarm for noon and passed out. It was almost like being back in Asgard, her days planned out for her along with the company that she would keep. That’s how life at court was, complete with a one-eyed monster dictating it all.

Maybe the underground cells back home weren’t so bad after all.


	5. Tempting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Tony doesn't care but really does, and Thor's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it seemed like a good stopping point before we get to the fun stuff. Comments and suggestions always welcomed. Can't believe this has over 600 hits already. I like things fairly neat and tidy so that's why I like shorter chapters but as the story progresses, they will get longer. I just felt like I needed to get POVs out of the way first.

“Well shit. She hung on up me, didn’t she?” It was second nature for Tony to talk to his empty lab, anyone who didn’t know who he was would have thought that he was bonkers.

“I believe so, sir. Would you like to try again? I would advise against it, but you always do the opposite of what anyone tells you to do.” For once, Jarvis was probably right. Hilda would have another reason to be pissed off at him.

It had been years since he had been blown off by a beautiful woman and _if_ it happened, it was rare. Jarvis had found all public records easily pertaining to one Brynhildur Andersson. She had been in the states for a year, born in Norway but recently moved from London. It appeared that she was orphaned but her family was wealthy and she had been cared for. Educated in the classics, that explained dramatic flair to her speech, and _she hated him for no reason_.

Records that weren’t so public revealed that she worked at a coffee shop and the bar he had just come from. No criminal record, no Twitter, no email. _Who doesn’t have email_? It was like she was all alone and had no one to talk to so she didn’t need those things. Now he had her phone number and knew where she lived. It wasn’t swanky but it wasn’t a dump and it was paid for out of some trust fund. If she came from money then why did she need to work, and _why did she did hate him from the moment they met_?

No one hated Tony Stark unless he gave them a reason to. Senator Stern, Justin Hammer, Aldrich Killian – they had good reasons to hate him. Hilda … not so much. They had just met. He was more than just Iron Man. He was more than just a walking money pot. If he had wanted to be, he was more than the manwhore that everyone thought he was, but Tony Stark doesn’t do relationships.

Maybe the appeal was in the fact that she didn’t give a fuck who he was or what he was worth. She wasn’t one of the usual bimbos that wanted to be photographed hanging off of his arm or fondling his balls in front of the paparazzi. Pepper never let him live that one down. What blew his mind is that he cared at all. Was it her quick wit? Couldn’t be. The less conversation he had with his conquests, the better. They never had anything worth listening to. Tony had become the master of nodding his head and humming in agreement at the appropriate times without having to pay attention to pull it off.

“Fuck it. When Pepper’s up, have her call me Jarvis. I don’t care what time it is.”

“Sir, she usually rises around seven, just before you pass out.”

“Don’t care, just get her on the phone and wake me.”

~

Thor seemed to be pouting as he sat next to Steve on the way back to the tower. It was either that, or he was deep in thought. If Tony would have been around, he would have harassed the thunder god and goaded him until the air began to crackle with electricity.

“Everything alright Thor?” It wasn’t that Steve was nosey; it was his nature to keep an eye on the team and make sure that everything was going as it should be - which was pretty dysfunctional when it came to the Avengers outside of the battlefield.

“I am well, Captain. It is nothing to be concerned about.” Cap could hear something in the god’s voice that said otherwise.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Thor never held anything in. It was like he didn’t grasp the concept of _too much information_. He was mostly an open book and talked about anything regardless of the subject or how uncomfortable it made the rest of the team.

The chatter in the Suburban died down and the radio was turned off, Clint looking back at him in the rear view mirror while Natasha turned around in her seat. The silence started to get uncomfortable and Thor cleared his throat.

“Truly, I am well my friends. There is nothing to discuss. I simply miss many people right now.” Thor had never been one to lie so he would avoid the question as best as he could. He wasn’t lying per se; his answer just would have been truthful for a different question on a different day. It wasn’t a secret that he missed his mother, Jane, Odin, or even his brother. He missed Asgard, the Warriors Three and Sif.

That wasn’t the reason for his sullen mood. Loki shouldn’t be tempting fate like this. Nothing good would come from accepting a date with the Captain. Even worse was that the Man of Iron seemed to show some interest in her. While he respected Tony as a warrior, he knew how the genius treated women. It wasn’t that Thor had always been chaste in his long lifetime, but he had at least shown his lovers some respect. Stark never seemed to do that.

“Why do some of the men of this realm treat women as they do? Even the women in brothels on other realms garner more respect than the women here do at times. They are to be treasured, as they are more fragile than what we believe.”

Of course Clint would assume. “So you have the hots for the bartender too?”

“Not in the least. My heart belongs to Jane,” he said truthfully. “I do not understand why the son of Howard acts as he does.”

“Because he can. Because it’s better to hurt someone else before they hurt you.” It sounded so resolute when it came from Natasha’s mouth, like it was her way of life. It was her way of life.

“It is beyond me how your people find love in this realm when they act in such a manner.” Thor feared what would happen if Tony asked Loki out on a date and what would happen if she actually accepted. Those two were more alike than different in that aspect. The trickster god would gladly see Stark burn and perish in the depths of Hel first before he had the chance to hurt her.

“Not all of us are like that, Thor. Some of us can be decent.” Steve felt the need to defend his fellow men and Bruce agreed.

“Tony just hasn’t found the right girl yet, one that will slap some sense into him,” Bruce added.

“Maybe he needs the other guy to beat some sense into him in and out of the lab.” Clint had always teased the two scientists about being the perfect couple, always calling them the science bros.

“Uh, no. I’ll pass and so will the big guy.”

“So your intentions with this young lady that you have just met are honorable, Captain?” Loki would be angry if she knew that Thor was having this conversation, but he needed to know. His brother (now sister) had suffered greatly over the centuries and he wanted nothing but the best for him. While he couldn’t justify Loki’s actions in light of the younger god’s suffering, Thor wanted Loki to be happy.

“All that I did was walk her home, Thor. I don’t think there’s anything sinister in that. Maybe I think she’s kind of neat.”

“No one calls a girl neat anymore, Cap.”

“Thank you, Nat. I’ll keep that in mind.

Thor nodded and relaxed for the rest the ride home and all of the banter and conversations began again. That didn’t mean that the God of Thunder was any less concerned, but he had to hope for the best. The Captain was a good friend and he didn’t want to see him upset, but Loki had been by his side for well over a thousand years. The Norns were probably spinning a very tangled web that would snare two mortals and one fallen god. There was no telling who would end up falling first from the knots and snarls woven into the realms that was known as fate.


	6. Seventy Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's still peeved. Loki's peeved and Steve is happy. Loki goes to the park and meets up with Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are slowly getting longer and in the next few, will hopefully be at least 5,000+ words. That means less frequent updates as I piece everything together. I was just so excited to actually start writing this. Over 700+ hits and some great feedback. You have my thanks!

“Who was it, Tony? Whose daughter was it this time?”

On any other Sunday, Pepper’s question would’ve been valid. It would’ve been accurate. She’d been dealing with Tony’s exploits for years. She called it taking out the trash. Pep had been taking out Tony’s trash for a long time.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine. What makes you think it’s a girl?” Most of the time it was, but he’d brought men to his bed before, just not as frequently.

“Tony, I don’t have time for this. What did you do?” Why did everyone always sound so resigned around him, even Pepper?

“Nothing.”

“Tony … “

“Seriously, Pep. Nothing. I came home alone last night. You can even ask Jarvis. Am I really that spoiled? Does it come off that way when I’m around other people?”

“Someone turned you down,” she said flatly. The last time that this happened, she nearly went nuts with Tony’s determination to make some girl date him. In that case, said girl was just playing really hard to get and she wasn’t even worth the effort. It had been a game for some little rich girl and Stark was the prize and the only casualty in all of it.

“You didn’t answer the question, Pep.”

“You were raised in luxury, Tony. How am I supposed to answer that? You live in a tower. You’re a billionaire and you’re Iron Man. You’re used to getting your way. Yes. You’re spoiled.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It obviously didn’t impress whoever you were trying to impress, Tony.”

There was a long silence and Pepper wasn’t sure that Tony was still on the line. Whoever this girl was, she must’ve gotten under Tony’s skin enough to make him think twice. That in itself almost never happened.

“Tell me about her. Let’s start there.”

~

The alarm went off at noon. She almost turned it off and went back to sleep. Loki usually slept for three more hours on Sundays and now she was regretting making any commitments today. She rolled onto her back, eyes open as she looked at the ceiling. “I hope that you are happy, Odin. You have been replaced by another one-eyed tyrant nearly as ruthless as you. His only fault is that he does not possess Gungnir but I am certain that he possesses weapons that would rival its destruction. He dictates what I do and now, where I should be and with whom. He is like a second father, so of course I hate him.”

Heimdall was probably laughing at the short-winded rant but she could care less. The more pressing issue was finding the motivation to roll out of bed, bathe and get dressed – all so that she could face Steve Rogers in a park. Why didn’t she call in sick Saturday night? Why couldn’t something have happened somewhere so that the Avengers would’ve been called away? Why was the universe conspiring against her? Loki honestly didn’t have enough energy to care anymore. Her life was not her own and it never would be.

Off came the covers, pillows tossed aside, and she climbed out of her warm bed and went to run herself a bath. After some rifling through her closet while the tub filled, she settled on an outfit and finally tossed her tee shirt and underwear aside before sinking into the water in silence. The good Captain would see that she wasn’t interesting, never ask her out again, and the problem would be solved. Fury’s demands would be met and that would be the end of that. She wasn’t beyond sabotage, but figured that disinterest would serve its purpose. It was passive, something she usually wasn’t, and wouldn’t draw attention.

As for Stark, if he had any sense he wouldn’t ask her out again. He was a smart man, claimed to be a genius. The last thing she needed was to be used and tossed aside. If she was alone, this couldn’t happen. She wouldn’t have to go through that. Not again and especially not by Stark’s will. Loki wasn’t going to be another name in his sordid little black book, which he only kept so that he didn’t sleep with the same woman twice, or so the gossip went.

The bathwater had grown cold, not that it mattered to her given her true nature, but it was time to get ready. A towel was pulled off of the rack once she stood and wrapped around her body while the tub drained. The only thing that was certain was that she wasn’t going to stay out late because she had to get up early in the morning.

~

The park was bustling with families, couples and joggers determined to enjoy the favorable weather.  It was one of the things that hadn’t changed since Steve went down in the ice. The difference was that news of the war with the Nazis wasn’t on everyone’s mind. Hitler had been defeated and HYDRA was no longer. Central park was only a brief walk from the tower and that’s how the Captain America arrived while Thor liked to fly in, landing with some fanfare and frightened onlookers as the sky threatened to open up and drench them all in rain.

Once the thunderer landed beside him, Steve sighed. “You know you could just walk.”

“But look at the mortal’s faces. It is as if they have never seen such a thing before,” Thor said through a smug grin.

“That’s because this isn’t normal for us, Thor. At least it wasn’t until a few years ago. I’m still not sure that it is.”

“No matter. Let them enjoy the spectacle, Captain.”

Thor had a big heart even if he was one of the realms’ fiercest warriors. While he was raised a prince and wanted for nothing, he empathized with the plight of those less fortunate than he was. Thor and Steve would spend what extra time they had visiting with children that were in a group home, orphaned for some reason or another. Steve understood this better than the crown prince, as he had lost both of his parents when he was fairly young. Most of these kids had been abandoned and had some tough times growing up even though they were so young. They didn’t have anything or anyone except for each other. At least Steve had Bucky growing up.

~

The subway was always a hideous way to travel. A metal tube barreling down a metal track buried underground, not to mention the strange people that seemed to travel this way. This was why Loki walked everywhere and only wandered around a ten block radius from her apartment. Cabs were a waste of money and she found that the drivers were rude and not worth the aggravation. Her stop was nearing so she stood and gathered her sweater and her bag as the train slowed, door opening once it came to a stop. She stepped out onto the platform, heated from the engines of the subway cars that ran nonstop for hours and looked for the exit. It was a relief when she was finally out in the open air.

The park was only minutes away from where she emerged and soon she was at the entrance. There was time to turn back and go home, Fury be damned. The thought of eating foiled packaged meals carried by soldiers wasn’t appealing, but it might be better than this. It was the prospect of never setting foot outside four walls again that carried her feet forward. Loki didn’t even know where the Steve was supposed to be and this was a large park but she had all afternoon to find him. Sticking to the main path was going to be her best bet so she started her journey into the throngs of people.

It wasn’t long until she heard familiar bellowing laughter up ahead. Once Thor came into view her eyes rolled but she was smiling. Some of the smaller children were climbing the god like a jungle gym or swinging from his arms, squealing. _Always a child at heart_. If only she could be the same, then things would be different for her. Everything would’ve been different. Her brother hadn’t seen her and the Captain wasn’t in sight. It wasn’t too late to head back home before this went any further, before she was forced to feel things she didn’t want to feel.

Loki turned on her heel and ran right into a broad chest, solid and blue, embroidered with a large white star with chevron-like stripes on each side of it. The force of it caused her to stumble slightly and her hands splayed out on each side of the star as she looked up.

~

It was just after two and Thor was busy playing with the younger children, which gave Steve some time to search the crowd. She would be easy to spot - taller than most women and some men, pale and beautiful. He wished he wasn’t in uniform but at least he had ditched the helmet and his shield was strapped to his back.

There was a clearing in the crowd and then he spotted her, jet black hair in a neat thick braid at the base of her head, slung over her left shoulder while her bag rested on the opposite one. Her dress was simple, a green shirtdress that hugged her form with a wide white belt around her waist. Even in sandals she was tall, but she was all legs. The hem of her dress fell just below her knees.  Steve was coming up to her from behind when she turned around and practically knocked him over. He didn’t expect for her to be that strong.

“I’m glad you could make it. You weren’t leaving already were you?”

“I … I … no.” It was like she was frozen once she locked eyes with him and she felt her face heating up.

Her eyes were so wide and brilliant in the afternoon sun; mouth a small “O” as she finished her denial. Neither of them moved. The blush on her porcelain skin was just as beautiful as she was. “You look nice, Hilda - nice enough to grab a bite to eat after I’m finished here.”

“Only if the restaurant isn’t formal and you can wear your uniform there.” Loki found herself smoothing away nonexistent wrinkles where her hands rested and then she realized what she was doing before she started to pull away, only to be stopped by a pair of warm hands around her waist.

“Not so fast,” Steve said softly. “I need to plan our date and it’s easier if I have you right here.”

“You’ve obviously given this a lot of thought if you’re just now planning, Captain. I thought you were into strategies and organization.”

“Been too busy thinking about the girl I wanted to take, to be honest. You really want me to wear the uniform? Seriously?”

“Why not? It clashes with my dress but I’ll forgive you this once. You look very handsome in it.” Gods she did not just say that. Steve was handsome, more so than most mortals, but she couldn’t let this happen. Maybe she was hoping that he would change his mind if she insisted that he wear his uniform. Maybe she just liked the way it clung to his form, broad shoulders and narrow hips that formed a perfect “V” and she had not even gotten a look at his backside. No doubt that view was just as pleasing as well.

“Alright. I know the perfect place. It’s not far from here. We’ve only got another hour or so here and then we can leave.”

“Sounds good, Captain. Shall I wait on the bench? I brought a book to read.”

“No. I promised you pictures with Thor, right? He said that he’d be glad to help you out. He even promised to take you around the city. He flies. I really hope that he was joking.”

“I didn’t come here to see Thor, Steve.” _Interesting, he sounded a bit jealous_. “And I am not allowing him to take me out. I am certain that he does not have time to fly me around the city. You have nothing to worry about,” she said with a small pat to his chest. _That, and the fact that we were raised as brothers_.

Now it was his turn to blush slightly and he gently turned her around, keeping one arm around her shoulders as they made their way to where Thor was. “You’re the first girl, well … woman I’ve asked out in seventy years, Hilda. I’m just a little nervous.”

“You cannot be serious. You could probably have any woman here in the park, Steve, even the married ones.” Seventy years for a mortal was a long time, but he wasn’t like the other mortals. “You wasted your first date in seven decades on me? No pressure, really.” Loki looked up at him, a mixture of disbelief, amazement and maybe a hint of annoyance. She might actually feel bad deliberately putting him off.

“I’m not like that and I don’t think it’s a waste. I wouldn’t have even asked if I didn’t think it was going to be worth it.” There he was, being sincere again.

“You certainly know how to make a woman feel special. Seventy years, you are serious?” They both burst into soft laughter and he gave her a gentle squeeze, causing her to draw closer into his side.

“Seventy years,” he repeated. “Something tells me it was worth the wait.”


	7. A Day in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor argue, Steve and Loki finally get around to having their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the interest! Comments and suggestions welcomed as always. Hopefully it's not a jumbled mess and you enjoy it.

As they both neared Thor, she noticed Mjölnir on the ground, resting on its head while several children were tugging on the fore haft. They were nearly red in the face with frustration and Loki laughed while nudging Steve in the ribs. “They will tire themselves out and it will not budge a bit. Thor makes for an excellent babysitter. Have you ever tried to lift it?”

“Who hasn’t? Thor likes to point out that none of us are worthy, gloats about it really. I thought Tony was going to give himself a hernia trying, even when he was in his suit. You should try it. Who knows, you might get lucky.”

“I think I will pass. If you cannot lift it, I doubt that I would be able to.” _If you only knew how many times I have tried, Captain. I am the least worthy of all_.

“Captain! Hilda?” There was that look again; disappointment and annoyance. “It is nice to see you again, my lady.”

“You are well met, _Prince_ Thor. You are still a prince, yes?” She tried to avoid her brother’s scrutinizing gaze and focused on the children that were still climbing him like a tree.

“I am. The crown prince, actually.” How could he look so smug when he said that? “I hope that the Captain has told you that I promised to take you around the city at least once.” Thor was already gently shrugging off the kids that were hanging from him and he reached for Mjölnir. The children near it scattered as it hummed and flew into his palm.

“That is not necessary, really. I would not want to take up your time, really.” Loki didn’t like that look on the thunderer’s face and she was ready to cling to Steve.

“You have nothing to fear, fair Hilda. Do not worry, Captain. I will bring her back safely.” She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as her body slammed into his chest plate.

“Thor!” They were already in the air, the ground left behind in a rush of air and energy. “You idiot,” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Loki had never liked flying with Thor. Maybe he would drop her and end her misery, if only she could be that lucky.

He aimed for the tallest building and they landed with a muted thud. The roof was bare except for the cell towers and blinking lights to alert airplanes to their presence. She pushed away roughly and smoothed out her dress. There was no telling what her hair probably looked like.

“What in the Hel! You cannot just do that. You know that I hate traveling like that.”

“Why are you doing this, brother? What have you to gain by courting the Captain?”

“I am not courting anyone and I was given no choice, _brother_. Your director said that I had to accept his invitation. Stark’s as well if he chooses to give one.  Do you believe that I wish to spend my time like this? Being paraded around as one of the two Avenger’s play toys?”

“The Captain is not like that, Loki. He has told me that he has not courted anyone for nearly three quarters of a century.”

“First of all, Thor, the mortals do not call it courting anymore. It is called dating and I cannot even say that we are dating as we have yet to even have a date. Second, this would have never happened if you and your merry band of idiots had stayed home or went somewhere else. Do not blame this on me.”

“You cannot accept a date with the Man of Iron, Loki. Promise me this.”

“Did you not hear what I said? Fury said that I must. If I do not accept, I will be a prisoner again. Is that what you wish, brother?” Her voice had started to rise in volume and pitch, hands fisting at her side the more that they talked.

“Anyone but him, Loki. I do not wish to see you hurt.”

“That would imply that I cared for him, Thor, and I do not.”

“Then I do not wish for you to murder him. I respect him as a warrior but I do not trust him around you, not when you look like that.”

“Then perhaps I should just turn into a mare again and roam the park in that form. Should I give Sleipnir a sibling? Another child to be taken away from me by the Allfather? Did you need a new steed, Thor?”

“Loki, that is not what I am saying. Stop this. Just stop all of this. The Captain is a good man and I do not wish to see either of you hurt, especially my little brother – or sister depending on how you look at it.”

“Have I told you what an idiot you are?” Her anger has started to subside, but her fists remained balled at her sides.  “Do you not believe that I can look out for myself? I have been doing it for far longer than those two have been alive, Thor. I am not completely helpless.”

“I never believed you to be helpless, Loki. You are far from it. Do not do anything that you will regret. A year is not long enough to prove that you no longer mean harm, but this past year has been good for you.”

“I have been slaving away for the past year, Thor. How can that possibly be good for me? I live as they do. Their existence is meager at best. I do not understand your fondness for them still. Just … please take me back to the park so that I can get this day over with. The good Captain will find out soon enough what a bore I am and then he will not be inclined to ask me out again.”

“Any man that did not ask you out for a second date would be a fool, Loki. You are not a bore. No one is good enough for my little brother, of that I am certain.”

“Thor … “

“Fine. I will take you back.”

“Can you just drop me on the way back? End it all now so that I do not have to deal with all of this. No one will blame you. The Allfather will be pleased and then I can take my place in Helheim and all will be as it should.”

Thor’s brow furrowed deeply as he shook his head. “You should not jest about such things. I could not watch you fall again, not again, brother.”

There was a metallic sound hitting concrete behind her, something had landed or rather _someone_.

“Now it’s a party.” _Yes Thor, please kill me now_. _I do not think I can handle Stark right now_. Could her eyes convey this much to her brother? She certainly hoped so.

Thor kept his face neutral and she didn’t want to turn around. She really didn’t. The sound of metal feet walking across the roof rang out as Stark approached them. “Et tu, Brutus?”

“Are you calling me a brute, son of Howard?”

“Can you not just call me Tony. _Tony_. My name is Tony, Thor.”

Loki interrupted the pair, turning to face Tony with a bright but forced smile. “My apologies, Mr. Stark. I must be getting back to the Captain. He was the one to invite me out this afternoon and it would be rude of me to not return soon. I so hope that you have a good day.”

“Great. You came out for Cap? That’s awesome.” The faceplate on his suit hid the scowl, but the sarcasm was evident in his tone. If she was supposed to be out with Cap why was she on a rooftop with Thor? “Why didn’t America’s boy scout bring you up here?”

“I offered to bring her up here. It makes for a fine tale for her friends back home, _Tony_. She is right, we should be returning to the Captain now.” Thor stepped to Loki’s side and started to reach for her waist.

“Wait. I can take her, big guy. I can point out the landmarks she might not have seen.”

“That is not needed, friend. It will be faster if I take her. I was the one to bring her here after all.”

“Are you saying I’m slow, Thor? I can easily pull a few G’s in this suit.”

“While you two argue over this, I am just going to find the stairs and walk back. I will save you both the trouble.” It rankled her not having any choice in the matter and she couldn’t take another second of their arguing.

“No,” they both stated as they turned to look at her expectantly. Tony was holding out his hand. She wanted to groan.

“Do you really want to take a hundred flights of stairs down? Do you know how long that would take? Come on.” While he did have a point, she wasn’t going to be whisked away by Tony Stark. She would be completely at his mercy and that was something she could not give into.

“Well then, Mr. Thunder God. Please take me back to the Captain.” She closed the gap and allowed his arm to wrap around her waist before they took flight. Loki could’ve sworn she heard _sonofabitch_ being yelled out before Stark took off after them.

~

He didn’t even have time to get a word in. Hilda and Thor were flying off to tour the city apparently and he watched them grow smaller as they rose and dart off into the sky. This was not the way to get another date. He was doomed. He couldn’t fly or Hulk out or shoot repulsor blasts from his hands. Hilda would see that he was just a normal guy, just a kid from Brooklyn. He wasn’t a genius billionaire and he wasn’t a master assassin. He didn’t even fully understand the world he lived in. He was still decades behind. What could she possibly see in him?

The children distracted him well enough. Thor and Hilda hadn’t been gone for more than fifteen minutes when the sky started to rumble and he heard the familiar sound of the jets in Stark’s suit. Thor and Hilda landed first and Tony eased himself down as the crowd parted in a circle around the area he hovered over. Everyone flocked to see Iron Man and Hilda swiftly made her way over to Steve.

Her hair was windblown and she looked a bit frazzled or was she annoyed? “Please tell me that we can leave now, Steve. I do not think that I can take another minute of those two bickering or any more flights over the city. This was enough. “

He couldn’t help but laugh and took the bag from her shoulder, slinging it over his left arm as he led her away from the crowd with his right. “They won’t even notice I’m gone now that Iron Man has arrived. You didn’t get your pictures with Thor.” Hilda was clinging to his side, in a rush to get away from the other two Avengers.

“That doesn’t even matter. I’ve had enough of Thor, enough to last me a lifetime.” Even through the mumblings of the crowd Loki could hear Stark. ‘ _Goddamn it, Rogers_.’ “Where are we going? I probably look a mess right now. Flying out in the open air does not do wonders to one’s hair, I am sure. He honestly left me no choice in the matter.”

“I’ll make sure that he apologizes for that. I didn’t think that he would literally take you up. When did Stark show up?” Why was Tony there?

“We were on the rooftop of some building and he just … landed. He never said why either. He offered a ride back here but I politely declined and Thor was kind enough to return me. I am thrilled that you cannot fly, to be honest.”

“You don’t find that more interesting than some old guy throwing a shield around?”

“That actually requires skill and some tactic. It is not like you are blindly tossing it about. You are a thinker, more so than your teammates I would say. As the stories go, Thor simply smashes things with that hammer of his and Iron Man blasts things. I will agree that it took thought to build the mechanism to do so but he is helpless without his suit. The other scientist is even worse than Thor when it comes to destroying things and then the other two kill. Sure, they are the best at what they do but you, you are a weapon. This is all assuming that the stories about you are true. You seem stealthy enough.” She shrugged and looked ahead as they neared the park entrance.

“You’re the first person that hasn’t made a crack about spandex.” Steve was amazed at how she spoke of the team like she had assessed them, even if it was generalized. There wasn’t any fan girling and it was straight to the point. “For the record, I never wore spandex.”

“For the record, I am sure that you would have looked spectacular in it.”

~

Cockblocked twice in one day, within minutes. He would never catch a break with this chick. Pepper had told him to leave it alone when she learned that Steve was involved, like it was his patriotic duty to step aside and let the Captain have what he wanted - what Tony also wanted. After his call with Pepper he couldn’t sleep. Hearing that you’re spoiled, arrogant and a total bastard isn’t conducive to restful slumber. When he made his way out to the kitchen Bruce and Clint were talking about Steve and his possible date this afternoon.

“Spangles has a date?” It had better not be Hilda.

“Yeah, that girl from the bar, the one he walked home,” Bruce said after a sip of coffee.

“The one that wanted to be your bestie,” Clint added.

“Fucker. Don’t give me any lip. Is he still doing that thing at the park with Thor?” Tony funded it so he had every right to show up if he wanted, even if the last time he showed his face was probably a year ago. That’s how Tony found himself suiting up for no reason on a Sunday afternoon, after arguing with Bruce and Clint over stupid shit for hours while Steve was off doing whatever Steve does in the mornings.

“Where is she?”

“It appears that she is with Mr. Odinson, sir. Sending the coordinates now.”

“You’re a godsend, Jarvis.” What in the hell was she doing up here with Thunderpants? They were talking but there was a safe distance between the two of them. At least he didn’t bring her up here to make out.

Maybe it was a dickmove to track her down like this. Scratch that, Tony knew it was a total dickmove to track her like this but did she really leave him a choice? He just wanted Thor to shut up and let her leave with him except, she wasn’t taking his hand. _Come on, he was in his best suit, all shiny and new_. In an instant he was tailing them, obviously going back to the park. She looked comfortable flying around with Thor, like she had done all of her life.

He hated landing in the park – too many people. At least they had the common sense to scatter like bugs before they burned under his repulsors. Thor and Hilda had landed first, but he didn’t get a chance to talk to her before all of the snot nosed little kids started pawing at him, mothers scrambling to take pictures of their spawn  standing by Iron Man. He could see the flash of black hair heading away and then he saw an arm, a very muscled arm, wrap around her and start leading her away. “Goddamn it, Rogers!”

Thor’s laughter bellowed out and he just wanted to blast him in the face. He had blasted him before and done no harm.  He had taken Mjölnir to the chest before, no harm done there either. It might be worth it if there weren’t so many witnesses around, and children. Children who wanted to climb him like a playground fixture. “Jarvis, remind me to never do this again.”

~

Hilda was easy to talk to, she had a sense of humor, and he felt like he could be himself around her. Steve liked the way that she fit against his side, nestled there perfectly as they walked. When the breeze caught her hair, he could smell lavender mixed in with her own scent. It was clean, like freshly fallen snow or the mountains when he had been in Switzerland during the war.

“I am really glad that you came out. I didn’t think that you’d show. I’m almost afraid that you’ll never see me again because you’ve got two people fighting over who gets to fly you around.”

“As you can see, Captain, I like to walk. It doesn’t hurt that I happen to be accompanied by a man that could actually defend my honor. You know, Steve, if I had wanted to be with Thor or Mr. Stark I would be. I am here with _you_.”

She had never thought that the Captain would be the type to be insecure, but it had been seventy years since he had last taken anyone out. Loki was convinced that he would want to spend the entire time talking about himself, but he hadn’t really said anything about himself at all.

“I guess you’re right,” he chuckled out.

“It happens on occasion. I try not to let it go to my head.”

“I’d bring you back down to earth so no worries.”

“You would, wouldn’t you? Somehow I don’t doubt you, Captain.”

“You know, you can just call me Steve.”

“I like calling you Captain when you’re in uniform. It only seems appropriate.”

“Alright. I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

“You would probably let me get away with quite a few things, Captain.”

“I don’t know,” he drawled out. “You’d need to give me some incentive.”

“Ah, everything comes with a price I see.”

“Letting me take you out was a good start.”

“I might be inclined to agree, if we ever get there.”

 It was odd how comfortable she felt with Steve. It wasn’t forced and he made her genuinely smile. Even with his arm around her, she felt _safe_ , like nothing would harm her. He commanded a presence everywhere they walked. It could’ve been because he was in his uniform but even if he would’ve been in civilian clothes, she guessed it would have been the same. The Captain was solid muscle, tall and broad. He had finally done something different with his hair, someone else’s suggestion no doubt, so that he could fit in a little better. It was short and sort of spiky and wisps stuck out here and there. It was his smile that drew her in, wide and bright, always warm.

“Don’t laugh, but I gotta make sure you’ve had a real slice,” he said, slightly embarrassed.

“A slice? Oh … “ Loki giggled when she realized they were standing outside of Sal’s Pizzeria. “Are you saying that frozen pizza isn’t good enough?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. You’re not from here and, well, you have to have a real slice. Next time I take you out, I promise something fancy.”

“You’re assuming a lot there, Steve. My acceptance hinges on whether I find that this was truly a memorable experience.”

“Geez, you’re a hard girl to please.”

“No one says geez anymore,” she laughed out, “except for you and you can get away with it.”

He opened the door and stepped aside to let her in first and followed close behind.

“Captain! Take a seat anywhere you’d like. I’ll have two beers and the usual out for you in bit. Is that okay with the little lady?” Loki nodded at the man behind the register and scanned the small pizzeria for an open seat, taking Steve’s hand to take him to an open booth. It was subconscious and as soon as they went to sit down, she sighed. “It is a little early on for the hand holding, I suppose.”

These gestures meant something differently back in Asgard, where couples still formally courted. It would have been seen as a more intimate gesture than it would’ve been on Midgard. She took the lead and initiated it, still used to being a man for most of her life.

“I … sorry,” she said with a shake of her head.

Loki dropped his hand and slid into the booth as he stuffed her bag and his shield into the corner. “I didn’t mind. Felt kinda nice. I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.”

He took his seat across from her, relaxing back against the booth with one arm stretched out along the length of it. Steve wondered if she was shy about showing affection. She wasn’t as forward as some of the other women that had tried to get his attention. He still didn’t understand why they would throw their panties at him. Stark would laugh and wager that he could identify the girl by the smell and Steve would get grossed out and leave because he honestly had no doubt that Tony could probably do it. Hilda was different. Maybe she was old fashioned like him, content to let things play out slowly. She would see Steve Rogers and not just Captain America.

 


	8. A Beautiful Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets to know Steve and teases him about being an old man and Tony's still stewing over not getting the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1,100 hits. I'm surprised and humbled. Thanks for the comments and the interest.

A server came by and dropped off their beers, lingering at the table and smiling at Steve. “We’re good, thanks.” It was enough to send her away with a small pout and Loki laughed.

“You must have fans everywhere,” she said after taking a sip of her beer. She had yet to find a drink in this realm that could actually get her slightly intoxicated. It was like drinking water - water with hops and coloring.

“I have a few, young and old. I actually served with Sal. His grandson owns the place now.”

“You served with the original owner of this shop?” It was hard to believe that Steve was that old and still looked the way that he did, considering he was mortal or from the mortal race.

“I’m over ninety, Hilda. Is that creepy?”

“No, it is not the first thing that I think about, honestly. Is it creepy that I’m out with someone that is so old?” She may have been teasing, but time in Midgard passed differently. She was over one thousand years old and far older than Steve. “I can call you grandpa if you’d like.”

“Please don’t, or I’ll think that you’ve been spending time with Clint and Tony.”

The server returned with fresh beers, plates and a cheese pizza that was as wide as the table.

“This is a lot of food. Maybe you should have brought Thor with you, Captain.” She took the spatula and put the first large slice on his plate and then served herself. One slice would be more than enough for her. It was as big as her plate and she reached for her silverware.

“Fast metabolism. I’ll eat what you don’t. I know you’re not going to use a fork. That’s not how you eat it.”

Loki looked up at him in confusion and motioned for him to go on. “I did not realize that there was another way to eat it. It is a good thing that I met you. I would hate to embarrass myself by eating a slice the wrong way. Can you really eat that much?” She wondered if Steve and Thor had eating competitions back at the tower. Even with Stark footing the bill, it must be extensive.

“Watch and learn, young one.” He rolled his eyes and held up his slice for her see and folded it in half lengthwise, the center a sharp point.

“Does it taste any different, eating it like that?” She picked up her slice and imitated what he did, holding it up for him to inspect.

“Nah, you’ll just look like you always lived here. It’s how every New Yorker eats pizza.”

“I stand corrected,” she mumbled through her first bite. “I appreciate the lesson in eating a slice.”

Steve held true to his word and ate the rest of the pizza while Loki barely finished one slice. She did keep up with him when it came to the beer and he leaned in, looking a little concerned. “That’s your fifth beer in less than an hour, you okay?”

She shrugged and set her empty mug down. “I know how to hold my alcohol, Captain. I’m not a lightweight. Although, I do not drink very often. You seem to hold yours fairly well.”

“I can’t get drunk”

“Ah, fast metabolism. That is a blessing, I would think. You can eat and drink whatever you want.”

“I still work out. It keeps me focused.”

“Or you just like to show off. There’s no shame in that.”

“I’m not really one to show off. I just do what I gotta do.”

“By saving the world,” she interjected. “Not many can make that claim. You did it twice from what I hear.”

“Not by myself.” Steve went on to talk about HYDRA and the Howling Commandos first. She noticed the sadness in his voice when he spoke of his friend Bucky and how he was lost. He explained how he had to bring down the plane, crashing into the ice and he spoke fondly of Peggy. “She’s still alive. I just can’t bring myself to visit her. She moved on and got married and had children. I’m glad that she was able to live her life and be happy.”

“What about you, Steve? Are you happy?”

“I’ve just been doing what I always do since I woke up. Train and wait for the next mission. It’s always about the next mission.” The conversation shifted to how the Avengers came to be, the final push coming from the attack on New York. She knew all too well that she was the cause of that, the destruction and death that followed in her wake when she came down to Midgard with the Chitauri.

“Thor still holds some hope that his brother will change. I don’t understand it all, but there are things I don’t understand about Asgard and the way that they do things. It can’t just be as simple as Loki wanting to come down and rule Earth. There’s gotta be more to the story than just a jealous brother.”

“Have … have you asked Thor about it?” She wished they weren’t having this conversation. She knew what been done and the reasons why. Steve was right, Asgard was different. The laws, the culture and even the way they view life on other realms, especially Midgard. The Allfather wasn’t expecting Thor to grow so fond of this realm or one its inhabitants. _Human lives are fleeting_.

“It’s hard to talk about it with him. He can only see things from his point of view. I’m sure that he didn’t do anything wrong, but there’s more to it than what he understands, I think. It’s not like I can go and ask his father or Loki, is it?”

“I doubt that you would get a direct answer. Monarchies tend to avoid fault even if it is clear they had a part in it.” Loki had come to terms with many things, admitted her faults eventually for her part. She still couldn’t forgive Odin for the betrayal and the lies, telling her that she was born to rule when it was never in reach. She had mostly forgiven Thor but only because it was the way that Odin had raised him. Loki realized that she couldn’t fault him for anything other than the arrogance he possessed, but that had been bred into the both of them. They were royalty after all.

“Are you a history buff?”

“I might be. I am on a date with walking history right now,” she joked.

“Way to make me feel old, Hilda.”

“I do what I can, Captain. Maybe I just like to see you smile.”

“Seems like I can’t help it when I’m around you. I’d really like to do this again. I’ll take you somewhere nice, no uniform though.”

“Must I clarify whether you will be wearing clothes? My boss set me up with a nudist one time. Blind dates are never a good thing.”

“Wait, are you serious? He didn’t show up to your date like that, did he?”

“He invited me to his house for dinner. The minute he opened the door I walked away. I could not overlook that minor fact. Not a stitch of clothing. I was horrified.”

“Nat tried to set me up with one of Stark’s assistants. She started sending me gifts. I have a collection of Captain America underwear now, because she was pretty hell bent on getting me out of them.”

“How do you know _I’m_ not wearing Captain America underwear right now?”

“I should’ve never let Stark talk me into letting my insignia be licensed like that. The tee shirts I can handle, but underwear? It’s a bit much.”

“As weird as it is, Steve, people respect you and what you do. Not everyone can be a hero. You have been given a gift and you chose to use it for the greater good. That says a lot about you and the man that you are.”

Loki envied him in a way. Steve had influence and power, but she knew that he wouldn’t dare abuse it. He wasn’t corrupt and put others before himself. He was a formidable warrior, and could be an equally formidable foe. She could see why Thor thought so highly of him.

“That’s just it. I’m just a man, just one man.”

“Sometimes that is all that is needed. Imagine how chaotic it would be if there was an army of men like you, nearly unstoppable. If they all did not have your discipline and sense of righteousness, where would we be?”

The irony in that statement made her nearly laugh. She remembered muttering something to Thor when he had broken her out of the cells in Asgard. Loki had even taken the Captain’s form and mocked his sense of duty because she failed to believe that someone could be so genuine. Now that she had gotten to know Steve, she knew that she had been wrong about him.

“It’s hard to talk about this with anyone because they don’t get it. I’d like to think that you see past the uniform, see past Captain America.”

“He’ll always be a part of who you are, but I’m here to get to know Mr. Rogers.” She laughed when Steve made a face and corrected herself, “I’d like to get to know _you_ better, Steve. If you’d like that, of course.”

“So that’s a yes to a second date?”

“You are a little rusty after seventy years, aren’t you? Of course it is a yes.”

“You’re not making me feel any younger, Hilda.”

“Perhaps I like older men. Is that a problem?”

“Not in the least.”

Steve smiled at her and reached out, taking her hand into this. He had a feeling that she would keep him on his toes. Hilda was full of surprises, all pleasant so far. This date had been spent mostly talking about Captain America, but now it was out of the way. Steve could get to know her better when he saw her again. They could take their time and get to know one another. Hilda didn’t seem to want to rush things and he appreciated that. It seemed rare these days.

Dating had changed a lot since his time. He didn’t have a problem with couples living together outside of marriage or any marriage between a loving couple even if they were the same gender. He still believed in romance and that would never change. Romance was something that couldn’t be rushed and that’s what he wanted in his life; someone that he could love and cherish and would do the same for him.

“Good. I hear that you are over ninety years old. That is perfect.”

“Still not helping, Hilda.”

~

Damn Thor and damn Cap for starting this bullshit in the park. Tony had spent the last two hours around some whiny little brats that wanted free Iron Man rides around the park. After the tenth one, he was ready to initiate the self-destruct sequence while he was still in the suit. Kids had never been his thing, but he funded a lot of charity work for those that were less fortunate or ill and he was fine with that as long as he didn’t have to meet them. Pepper had the common sense to not ask him, ever.

The only reason he flew out was to see her. Hilda. Hilda, who continued to ignore him every chance she could. Hilda, who was currently off with a World War II national treasure and former poster boy. His idea of fun on a Sunday afternoon was laundry, neatly folded and hung, and an organized sock drawer.

At this point Tony didn’t know what pissed him off more, the fact that she was blowing him off or the fact that he hadn’t even had the opportunity to piss her so she had a reason to blow him off. It went beyond being Tony Stark now, beyond not being rejected because he never allowed anyone to do it to him first. Hilda was ruthless, and Stark wanted pick her apart and see what made her tick. He wanted to know why. Why did she keep refusing him? Why did she pick Cap of all people over him? Just why?

Tony and Thor finally landed on his penthouse terrace and Stark’s suit was being peeled off as he walked along the mechanized platform towards his living room. “So what are you now, her big brother?”

“I do not know what you speak of, Stark.” Thor only called him Stark when he was pissed, like it was somehow disrespectful and hurtful. It was still better than Son of Howard or Man of Iron.

“How is it that you and Captain Asshat are BFFs with Hilda now? I thought that it was pretty clear when we all went to the bar that night that I wanted her.”

“I am not her best friend. Steve asked a favor and I obliged.”

“I’m surprised that you know what a BFF is, Thunderpants.”

“Darcy and Jane have explained some of your phrases. I am not completely ignorant.”

“I’ll make sure to send them a thank you note.”

“Perhaps she does not wish to get to know you, Stark. Are there not millions of other mortal maidens for you to seek out?”

“That’s not the damn point, Thor. I’m not even being given a chance.”

“I believe that you wasted your chance in your first meeting. Not all women like to be talked to in the manner that you chose that evening. An apology may be a good start, but I doubt that will be enough to have her falling at your feet. She is not like the other women that you have bedded. I do not believe that she wishes to be bedded.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I don’t know what it is about her, but I’d like to at least know. Just talk and see what I did wrong.”

“Did you not hear what I said? You should choose your words carefully with a maiden that you wish to court.”

“We don’t call them maidens around here, and no one courts anyone, Thor. I can’t even get a word in edgewise with her. Pep says that I should just give up since Spangles seems to like her.”

“Lady Pepper has always been wise. I would have to agree with her.”

“I just want to talk to her. I don’t know why. I just want to see why she dislikes me so much.”

“Then talk to her if you must but I do not believe that you will gain anything.” Thor shrugged and walked off to the elevator to go his room and left Tony alone.

Leaving Tony alone to his thoughts at times wasn’t always a good thing. He tended to overthink and obsess, but that’s when he had created some of his best tech. It wasn’t work that he had on his mind right now though. It was some chick that he didn’t know. He didn’t know why he wanted to know her. Tony hated not knowing.  

Whatever. He had things to do, gauntlets to tinker with. Specs to perfect while working with Jarvis to confirm they would hold and not blow up in his face. Hilda was just some girl. One girl in a city with millions of them and he shouldn’t give a fuck about her, but for some reason he did. Tony cared at least enough to figure out why she kept ignoring his obvious attempts to talk to her.

Tony Stark never gave up on anything easily once he set his mind to it.

~

Steve was trying to settle the bill, insisting on paying for their meal but the owner refused. “If you wouldn’t have saved gramps I wouldn’t be here now. It’s the least I could do, Captain.”

“If you feel that guilty, Steve, leave the waitress a nice tip. It’ll make her day, though I think she was enjoying the fact that Captain America was in her section more than anything.”

They hit the sidewalk as Steve carried her bag for her, walking side by side in the late afternoon.

“Is that how you felt serving me Cokes last night?”

“Not really, if I am honest. I will admit that you guys are entertaining to watch but that is the extent of it. What brought you out? Surely there are bars or a club closer to here that would have loved to have had the Avengers for the night.”

“Tony’s idea. Something about cheap booze and cheaper women,” he said apologetically.

“Right. That side of town isn’t good enough for him? Why bother?”

“I’ll never understand what goes through that man’s head and I found something pretty special there.”

“Oh?” She looked over at the Captain, a skeptical look on her face. “What was it that you found?”

“I might have found a girl, a real beautiful dame.”

“A dame? Really?”

“I’m old. Cut me some slack.”

“So now you admit that you are old? You cannot have it both ways, you know.”

“I’m Captain America. I think I’m allowed.”

“I want some ice cream, my treat. Is there a shop near here?”

“We called them parlors back in the day and I’m not letting you pay.”

“When a lady offers you something, you should be kind enough to accept it, Captain. Welcome to the modern age. We are even allowed to work now.”

“Now you’re just being mean, Hilda.”

“And you are being an adorable gentleman.”

“Not too old fashioned for you?”

“I like a traditional man but they all seem to be taken and around your age.” Loki nudged his ribs with her elbow and giggled. “I know that I tease you, but I can see that you are kind and that you are a good man beyond the uniform, Steve.”

“I like you too, Hilda.”

“Whoa there, Captain. You are moving a bit fast there for an old timer. It is almost scandalous.”

They both shared a look and then laughter, and somehow their fingers laced together and they were holding hands as they walked. Gone were the thoughts of why she shouldn’t be doing this only to be replaced by something else – guilt. Steve wouldn’t feel this way about her if he knew who she really was. He knew what her crimes were, exactly what she had done and had once been capable of.

“Do you truly believe that everyone deserves a second chance, Steve?”

“Everyone has a choice when it comes down to it. No one’s perfect and we all make bad decisions along the way but yeah, if someone wants to change for the better they deserve the chance.”

“Thank you, Captain … Steve.”

“For what?”

“For today, for walking me home last night … for letting me get to know a little bit about Steve Rogers and Captain America.”

“I wanted to, Hilda. That’s why I asked you out.”

Loki nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “So where is this ice cream parlor? I want to know what Captain America’s favorite flavor is.”

 

 


	9. Always the Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve finish up their first date and Loki teases him about being an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy and wanted to get something posted. I'll make up for it in the next one. Thanks for all of the interest in this story and your positive comments and your questions! It's greatly appreciated.

The good thing about Manhattan and the surrounding city is that you can find anything that you want within just a few blocks. After some arguing over who was going to foot the bill, Loki paid for her single scoop and three for Steve and they made off with their waffle cones into the park, which wasn’t as busy as it had been earlier that afternoon.

“I would have never taken you for a Cherry Garcia fan, Captain.  How very American of you.”

“Tony got me hooked on it while listening to the Grateful Dead – strange band,” he muttered.

“Phish Food has been a favorite of mine for a while. One of the girls at the coffee shop recommended it.”

“The coffee shop?”

“My second job.  I work there during the day. All that I know about your country has come from a Goth barista named Selene. Blame her if I fail to fully understand things.”

“I’m not much better. I rely a lot on Clint and Tony and their pragmatic views on the world today. Bruce is always busy and Natasha is too indifferent. The only one who’s worse off than me is Thor. I guess he has the best excuse. He’s not even from here.”

“Has he not taken the time to learn anything of this world, honestly?”

Loki never understood her brother’s aversion to learning about things that were not battle related. While he was the finest warrior in the Nine Realms, sometimes he lacked common sense. He was always so headstrong and didn’t always think his decisions through. Since his banishment that had improved, but he was still rash at times. She could only hope that this would be the difference between Thor and Odin, as Thor would consider all options and not sacrifice one for all if there was another way.

If Thor would have been crowned king of Asgard, Loki would have been one of his top advisors. No one could dispute the fact that the trickster understood the laws and politics better than most, if not all. Loki had to adapt and understand to aid in these decisions. That included the ability to learn about a realm and its people quickly. The first month of her banishment on Midgard had been difficult. While the history of the mortals was short, there was a lot of it. So many changes had happened in this realm since the last time Odin had set foot upon it.

The libraries were the first place she visited, knowing that they held histories and information on Midgard. Being surrounded by books was a comfort to her and always would be. Even the novels were a reflection on the history of the mortals, depending on the time period. Of course, you could only learn so much from books.  One had to observe a society in its element; a walk around the block, or claiming the shade under a tree in the nearby park were both excellent vantage points. Thor was never patient enough to do these things.

“It’s like he can’t be bothered with it. I don’t know.” Steve shrugged and bit into his ice cream.

_‘Of course he cannot be bothered with it_.’ She had worked hard to assimilate and fit in. She had no choice. There were a few slip ups here and there, but it was always attributed to the fact that she wasn’t from the US, and that was true technically, but people would be none too happy to learn that she wasn’t even from Earth. Less so if they knew that she was the God of Lies, Mischief and Chaos. Loki understood that this was punishment and it was a lot of work, but it irritated her that Thor made no effort whatsoever to try to learn a few basic things. He only had a cell phone because Jane insisted, but he wouldn’t even dress in Midgardian clothing. He still had an air of superiority about him, and Loki could not let that side of her show at all.

“I am sure it was just how he was raised, to be proud of where he came from and to bow to no one, even a society’s norms. Enough talk about him.”

They talked about all of the things that Steve had learned about since he woke up. He missed jazz and didn’t get heavy metal, thought microwaves were useful but missed home cooking on a stove and still didn’t understand how so much information could be stored on the internet. Steve thought that it was amazing that man had walked on the moon but wondered why people wasted time on reality TV. Apparently Clint was a fan and soon, they were finished with their ice cream cones.

“I had a nice time, Captain. Thank you.”

“Is this the part where you tell me you have to go?”

“I guess that part has not changed in seventy years then. I have to work early in the morning and the laundry does not do itself, unfortunately. I chose to spend my time on a more worthwhile activity.”

“Great. I feel old again and just found out that I’m more exciting than a load of laundry. I appreciate it, Hilda.”

“Anytime, Steve. If it is any consolation, when I look at you I don’t see an old man. I see a gentleman, a very handsome one at that.”

Loki figured that she could do worse. She wasn’t lying when she said these things about Steve. There weren’t many men that would have treated her kindly and without any expectations and the Captain wasn’t bad to look at either. They had hadn’t formally met the last time she was here, in her male form while trying to take over his world. Would he have offered the god a second chance then? Would he have shown the same kindness? It was always pointless to wonder about the past most of the time but she did wonder.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were kind of sweet on me, Hilda.”

“ _You are_ sweet, Captain. As for how I feel, I still have a lot to learn about you but I like what I know so far. Imagine what it is like being asked out by Captain America. I was almost nervous that I was too normal for the likes of you.”

“I’m just a normal guy, really. I just happen to live an extraordinary life when I wished that I didn’t have to. It’d be nice to wake up one day and not be needed.”

“Wishful thinking, Steve. Men like you will always be needed. That is the way that it has been for a few thousand years and the way that it will probably always be.”

“I’d just like to live a quiet life. Wife, kids, house, a dog and a white picket fence. I spent my time wanting to serve my country and I’m glad that I did, but things are so different now. The Avengers don’t even fight things from this planet anymore and it just gets weirder each time.”

“I am glad that you are around and that you do what you do. I know that it is not much, but I am.”

“I’m glad that you let me take you out. This is the most normal thing I’ve done in ages, seriously. I really do what to see you again, Hilda.”

“I’m always off on Sundays, available on Wednesday mornings and Thursday nights. Think you can remember all of that? I should give you my number, that way you can get ahold of me.”

“I actually know how to work a cell phone now. Tony’s pretty proud of me.”

“You are silly, Steve. It is not that difficult, you know.”

“Hey, I’m old. Cut me some slack.”

“You cannot use that excuse. You cannot have it both ways. It does nothing to make me feel sympathy for you.”

“What do you feel then?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Oh no, Captain. A woman has to have some secrets. I like to keep you guessing.”

“That’s not really fair, doll face.”

“Did … did you just call me doll face?”

“Old man here.”

Loki looked up at Steve, one of her dark brows arched sharply but she was amused. “Steve, you  …”

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence, as Steve’s lips were on hers, gentle and warm. The kiss wasn’t quite chaste but not yet probing and she couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away. Her green eyes were wide, almost in awe as she watched him. This was a dangerous path they were going down. It wasn’t like it could ever amount to anything. At some point, she would have to tell him who and what she was. Loki probably should have confessed this earlier on before Steve decided to kiss her, but she was far too selfish to want to give up something that was remotely normal and … nice.

It wasn’t like people were stumbling over themselves back in Asgard to court or be courted by Loki. Thor was always the prized one and the younger prince was always second choice and no one wanted to be tied to a trickster. It was impossible not to grow bitter in her brother’s shadow and distrust everyone.

“You were saying?”

“I honestly do not remember now. Thank you, Captain, for making me lose my train of thought, not that I _really_ minded. Why did you stop?”

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it,” he explained, “plus it’s been a while since I last kissed a girl.”

“ _That_ was your first kiss in seventy years? Oh no, no, no. That was tame, Captain. I demand another.”

“Hey, you didn’t seem to have any complaints just a minute ago, Hilda.”

“That was before I knew that this was your first one in ages! No, it has to be something more,” she said, leaning in closer while one of her hands rested on Steve’s cheek. Loki’s lips parted in anticipation, her eyes kind and expectant as she pulled his face closer, close enough for their lips to brush against each other. He let his hand tangle in her hair at the base of her neck loosely, closing his eyes with the smallest hint of a smile like he was savoring the moment and maybe he was, but she was too.

Steve wasn’t one to turn down a proper kiss from a beautiful lady, especially not one that he had spent an entire afternoon with. He closed the distance and let his mouth move over hers, pecking a few soft kisses before his tongue slid in, warm and searching. Her mouth was inviting, reciprocating the kiss as she licked into his mouth slowly. He tasted like cherry ice cream. They kissed until they were breathless, both smiling back at one another.

“Better?” Steve kind of looked smug as he asked, still a little flushed.

“Very much so, Steve. At least you still know what you are doing.”

“Maybe I just found the right partner,” he mused, stealing another quick kiss from Loki.

“Oh? We will have to test that more, in the future and after many more dates,” she teased. “I really should be going though.”

“The tower is just a few blocks away and my bike is parked there. I could give you a ride home.”

“If I wasn’t in a dress I would happily accept. I would not want to scandalize Captain America now would I?”

“I guess I didn’t think about that, did I?”

“I will just take the subway back. I do not mind. I did have a really good time, Steve. Thank you, for everything.” Loki reached for her bag, finding a pen and some scratch paper to write her number down before handing it to Steve. “If you ever feel the need to call or text,” Loki explained.

“I will, I promise I will.” Steve took the slip of paper and stood, offering his hand to Loki.

“I look forward to it.” Loki took his hand and rose from her seat, only to be pulled into his arms. “Captain?”

“I have to leave you with one last kiss, right?”

“I am not opposed to the idea.”

She could tell that he wanted to roll his eyes, but his manners were impeccable and he simply leaned down, sealing their lips together in one last simple kiss as his strong arms held her around her waist, her hands planted on his chest.

“I’ll check my schedule and give you a call,” Steve said after straightening up, “and I’ll walk you to your stop.”

“I will understand if you are busy, Captain.”

“A guy can only hope,” he trailed off as they walked to the subway stop nearby.


	10. Call Me Tony, Damn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's date with Steve is over, Thor tries to be helpful and fails and Tony calls Loki's bluff and annoys her like he always has. Tony is an ass to everyone, but now he's an ass to Steve. He's jealous but won't admit it, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, but real life happens. Thanks for the interest and kind comments on this story!

Their date was officially over and Loki was almost sad. She had not expected to actually enjoy it or find herself so intrigued by Steve. He was genuinely likeable and she could see why the people of Midgard looked up to him. The trickster liked him for many different reasons, ones that she didn’t want to admit to herself but she would have to eventually.

Given her nature, she could root out lies and anyone that was deceitful. Steve was genuinely good, so good that it would’ve normally made her roll her eyes but he wasn’t one to throw it in anyone’s face. Despite the fame that came with being Captain America, Steve was incredibly grateful and modest for all that he had been given in life. He wasn’t brash like Thor or arrogant like Stark. He was a humble man and Loki had never been around anyone like him before.

Back in Asgard she was accustomed to loud and boisterous men, warriors whose sense of pride was all vanity. It was expected and she hated it, all of it. Loki never fit in, being the pale, dark haired outcast that practiced a woman’s craft. Seidr was not respected in battle, the Warriors Three and Sif had always chided Loki about his tricks and illusions. They failed to recognize the many times that his abilities had saved their lives and the life of their crown prince.

It was silly to wonder if Steve would appreciate such a thing in her, because she didn’t even have full use of her seidr to begin with. The mortals had strange ideas about what magic was and it was laughable – an insult to her mastered craft but the humans hadn’t seen true magic. They had illusionists, parlor tricks is what they had been called no too long ago. She had done her research.

Steve made good on his word and walked her to the subway entrance and before she could thank him again, his lips were on hers. It was a slow and thorough kiss, one that left the both of them breathless as they finally pulled away.

“Making up for lost time?” she inquired, not objecting at all to the attention he gave her.

“I’d apologize, but I don’t think it bothered you one bit.” He looked a little triumphant and she’d have to give him that because she didn’t mind it in the least.

Loki looked at the stairs that led to the platform underground and then back to Steve with a smile. “Thank you again, Captain. You … have my number.”

With that being said, she pecked his lips again and reached up to ruffle his hair before slinking off to the platform, hearing a soft growl of frustration and then laughter. She never thought that her smile had ever been so wide in all of her existence.

~

Steve was left standing on the sidewalk, watching Hilda walk away as he tried to smooth down his hair and wipe the silly grin from his face. At first it almost felt like a betrayal to Peggy, but after seventy years and a broken promise of a dance, he knew it was time to move on. No one would ever replace the first woman to see Steve as someone other than Captain America, but he could find a place in his heart for someone new, and maybe that could be Hilda.

She was attractive, very attractive, and he couldn’t deny that it was a small part of why he was attracted to her but that wasn’t the reason why he wanted to get to know her better. Hilda knew who he was and what he did and she didn’t ask questions that he knew he couldn’t answer. There might be questions later but for now, it seemed that she wanted to know Steve and not Captain America. Despite the teasing and glossing over his extraordinary life, there hadn’t been a single awkward moment between them this afternoon and for that he was grateful.

He still didn’t know that much about her, but that’s what dates were for and he planned to have many more of them if she let him. When he looked into the depths of those green eyes, there was a story to tell and he knew it wasn’t pleasant. She seemed well traveled and other-worldly so he wondered how she managed to accept working two mediocre jobs with hardly any time for herself. He felt the way she leaned into his touches almost greedily and even though they had only kissed, it was like she craved more. It was silly to already feel protective over her but he did.

Steve was on autopilot as he walked back to the tower, not seeing or hearing anything around him despite the attention he always drew when he was out in his suit and his shield strapped to his back. The rush of air from the lobby hit his face when the doors opened and then he was taking the elevator to his floor.

“Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark would like to see you as soon as you get in.”

“Can’t it wait, Jarvis? I just got back.”

After a half minute of waiting for an answer, and noticing that the elevator had passed his floor, Steve sighed.

“He says that it will only take a moment of your time, sir. I do apologize.”

“Whatever,” Steve muttered as the doors opened to Tony’s penthouse, stepping out and coming face to face with the man himself.

“Sooooo Cap, how did you do it?”

“Do what, Tony? I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” Cap had an idea but he’d play along.

“I know you’re not that senile. Old … yes – senile, no. How’d you get Hilda to go out with you?”

“I asked her, Tony. Well, I gave her a choice. I told her where I’d be and said that it would be nice if she’d come out.”

“Then you took her out for beer and pizza. What kind of first date is that? Isn’t that a little paltry for an old fashioned guy like yourself?”

Now Steve was annoyed and it clearly showed on his face. “How, how did you know that?”

“Cameras, they’re everywhere. Then _she_ took _you_ out for ice cream, followed by a make out session.” In his defense, Tony was truly trying to understand how something so simple had gotten Steve this far.

“Stop spying on me and stop spying on _her_. It’s not really any of your business, Stark. Out of all of the women in the city that you know you could have, you’re worried about the one that wouldn’t give you the time of day. “

“Exactly, and I wanna know why.”

“Jarvis, take me to my floor. I’m done here.” Steve had already turned around to face the elevator, counting the seconds until the door opened. He wasn’t going to be goaded and he wasn’t going to play into whatever it was that Tony was trying to do here.

“Are you sure Thor isn’t interested?” At least Tony could try and get a rise out of him that way.

“She honestly wasn’t impressed,” he said flatly, “by any of us, especially not you.” Steve probably shouldn’t have said that but it seemed to shut Tony up and he was able to get back into the elevator and turn around just in time to see an ugly scowl on the engineer’s face.

He wasn’t going to let Stark ruin his good mood if he could help it, not after having one of the best days since he had come out of the ice. The doors opened to his floor, each Avenger had one if they wanted, and he walked back to his room. He didn’t actually live in the tower but used it when it was convenient, like after getting back in from a mission in the middle of the night. Tony also had a decent gym setup so he stopped by often for that. He was only here to change back into his civilian clothes and head out, back to his small apartment in Brooklyn.

After his backpack was ready to go, he slung it across his back, shield on his arm as the elevator took him back down to the ground floor where his bike was waiting in the garage. Once his bag was strapped securely to his back along with his shield, he pulled his phone out of his pocket along with the piece of paper that had Hilda’s number on it. He wasn’t as inept as Tony thought and quickly typed out a quick message before he took off on his Harley.

< _It’s Steve. Let me know that you got home okay. Had a good time and hope you did too._ >

~

The ride back home seemed to take forever but Loki needed the time to think. She couldn’t afford to get this close to Steve - it wasn’t too late to pull away. It was only one date and it had been a very informal one at that, even by Midgardian standards. That was the appeal of it all though, he was a simple man and tried to lead a simple life away from a hectic life and seemed to do it well enough. It wasn’t like her new life here was glamorous, it was far from it but she knew there was no way that this could lead anywhere. It was impossible because of who she really was, who _he_ really was. He was a disgraced god that had once worked against the Captain, tried to eliminate him when he was a threat to his ill-formed plan.

The idea of getting a second chance, even though Steve seemed to whole heartedly believe in it, was laughable in her case. She wasn’t of this world and this wasn’t even her true form and she honestly didn’t intend to stay in this form for the rest of her time here, which could be centuries. Loki doubted that Steve would find her attractive as a man, and the betrayal of keeping who she was a secret would surely end any feelings that he believed he may have had for her. She wanted to hope, she really did, but it was unlikely even the good Captain could overlook any of what was her reality.

Loki was finally walking home in the sunset when her phone buzzed right as she stopped at the door to her building. It wasn’t like she was that vulnerable without her seidr, she still had her strength and could easily fight off a mortal attacker, but the fact that Steve cared enough to make sure that she got home made her smile. A quick text to let him know that she had arrived was sent and she was on her way upstairs to finish up some menial chores that she always saved for her only day off.

What she wasn’t prepared for was Thor, sitting on her couch and eating her food and drinking her wine. She closed the door behind her and eyed him wearily, because she knew that she was in for a lecture of some sort whether she wanted it or not. Why couldn’t there be a reason that he was needed back on Asgard. At least they would have a realms’ distance away from one another.

“I should come over more oft, brother. You cook well.”

“Thor, it is lasagna and it is one of the easiest things to make. What are you doing here?” _Eating all of my leftovers and have you really downed one bottle of wine already?_ She frowned when she took in the empty dish setting on the counter and the empty bottle nearby. That would have easily been a few meals for her and Thor had eaten it all.

“How any realm manages to keep you fed, I will never understand. The whole dish? Really?” She couldn’t find it in herself to be that annoyed because this was just how Thor was and he was the only family she had left and at least considered him such. That was a slow step forward for them and it was still shaky at times, but she _was_ trying.

“I was hungry,” he mumbled through a mouthful of food and that insufferable grin he always seemed to have when he was eating. “I wanted to make certain that you made it home.”

“Why wouldn’t I make it home? Honestly Thor, I am not helpless.” She was running the water in the kitchen sink so that it could warm up, intending to the soak the dish before it went in the dishwasher. “If you ever take me up again like that in a dress, so help me I will do unspeakable things to you.”

“I wanted to make sure you made it back alone. It would not have been proper for him to spend the night.”

“Gods Thor, really? I am not untouched you know. It … it is not even like that and I doubt that it will ever be like that.”

“Did you not enjoy yourself then? Was he rude?” The thunderer straightened up and looked slightly concerned as he sat down his plate of food, no doubt leaving a greasy mess on her coffee table. “I do not want anyone taking advantage of you, Loki.”

“Please, that is unlikely to happen … ever. He was not rude. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time. I can see why you like him, brother. Steve is very kind.”

“So he is Steve now and not the Captain?” Thor still seemed to not understand the lack of formality on Midgard and it only made the trickster roll her eyes. “He is a good man, a brave warrior even, but I do not believe that he should be courting a prince of Asgard just yet.”

Loki stepped out of the kitchen after she set the dish to soaking and took a seat next to Thor. “No one is courting anyone and I am not really a prince of Asgard, am I? It was just one afternoon and I doubt that he will even call me for another date.”

“You have exchanged numbers? Jane says that this is very important in the courting rituals here.” Norns, Thor could be such an idiot at times but he was persistent.

“For the last time we are not courting and I do not see how this is any of your business. I know that you mean well, but this is _my_ life now and I have to live it, not you. I cannot afford to get close to anyone, especially not one of the Avengers.”

“You deserve happiness as well, Loki. You always did. He is a good man and I would much prefer him over the son of Howard. You must watch out for the short mortal. He does not give up easily.”

“He can try all that he wants, Thor. I have no interest in him and it will fade on his part when a new woman crosses his path. I will soon be forgotten and that will be that.” At least she hoped so. She hadn’t given Tony a reason to like her in the first place. He should honestly hate her right now.

The thunder god didn’t look like he was sold on this idea and shook his head. “I have seen the Man of Iron around the ladies of this realm and he does not give up that easily, but no one has presented him a challenge like you have. I think that is where the problem is, Loki. Just tell him no and leave it be.”

“Your director told me that I could not refuse. I believe that it is his way of torturing me and making sure that someone is always keeping an eye on me since he only has one of his own,” she said almost petulantly.

“You could always make certain that it is one of the worst dates of his life,” Thor offered. It wasn’t a bad idea and he felt a little proud that he had thought of it.

“I would not have to try that hard. We have nothing in common and he does not know how to treat a lady properly. I will try not to bludgeon him to death, honestly.”

“Do you like him, Loki?” Thor had grown serious now, and Loki sighed. She knew who he was talking about and it wasn’t Tony Stark.

“It was nice to go out and talk to someone. Work does not count because that is part of the job. I meant it when I said that he was really kind, Thor. He is not at all brash like you and nothing like Stark.” That earned her an annoyed look from her brother as she continued on. “I would like to get to know him better. I know that nothing can come of this and I doubt that he could ever accept who I truly am, but I have nothing to lose.”

“You do not give yourself enough credit, brother. The Captain has not courted anyone for a very long time in Midgardian years so he must have some interest in you. A mortal man would be a fool to turn down the affections of a god.”

“For the last time, he is not courting me and can you not call me brother while I am stuck in this form? It is … weird.” Loki wondered how Thor could always be so oblivious to the things around him at times. “He would be wise to turn down the affections of the God of Chaos and Lies and we both know it, Thor. I am not a fool.”

“When you were younger, it was more about the mischief. The occasional chaos was not so bad, but it was the lies that started you on this path.”

“You know that I did not mean for it to turn out this way, none of it. Your banishment was not intended and then I got a bit carried away and ended up in the void. That should have been the end of it you know, the end of me.”

“Loki, stop this …”

“It is fine, Thor. I have thought about it many times. How could I not? It is amazing how the most evil and vile creature in all of the realms could have found me in the darkest corner of nothingness. I had a choice and I should have stayed there and passed on to Hel. I was not entirely in control of my actions once I heard their pretty words and considered their promises but even then I was too greedy.”

“What father did, it was unspeakable and unfair. You should have known who you were from the beginning. It would not have changed …”

“It would have changed everything. Do not say that it would not have. The Aesir still hate the frost giants and I doubt that will ever change. I simply made it worse by being one of them. It only further explained why I never belonged and why I could never be as perfect as you.”

Loki was growing tired of this conversation and she picked up his empty plate and wine bottle and headed into the kitchen. “I have things to do, Thor. I would like to get to bed early since I did not get to sleep in today.”

“I wish that you would not do this to yourself. You are trying to make up for it all and in the past year, you have done so well. You never believed yourself to be my equal and I should have chosen my words with you more carefully. “

“Thor, I know what I did and I know what I am. _I know my place_.” Speaking those words was a low blow, but his brother had reminded Loki many times who the heir was.

“I wish I would have never spoken those words to you, that I was kinder to you in our youth and demanded the same from all others in Asgard. Maybe …”

“Get out. There is nothing else to say about this. There never was and there never will be. Just because you wish for something it will not happen. Nothing will change or go back to the way that it used to be.”

Thor’s heart was in the right place, it always was but she wasn’t in the mood to hear it. It only served to bring back her doubts; doubts about what she was doing here in the first place and now more doubts about what was going on with the Captain.

“I do wish for you to be happy, Loki. You know you must tell him if things were to get serious.”

“I know,” she said in a near whisper, “Once he knows I am certain that things will end between us because why would he want to be with me?”

Thor stood and picked up Mjölnir from beside his feet, expression something that could only be described as hopeful. “You do not give him enough credit, brother … or the other mortals for that matter. The Captain is a good man and you can be as well if you try.”

Loki had no response for what Thor had to say as she opened the door and stood by it to see him out. “Goodbye, Thor.”

~

The rest of her evening was spent doing laundry, Norns how she missed having servants to do all of these things for her, and housework. While folding the clothes that had just come out of the dryer, there was a knock at her door. She figured it was one of the agents or someone that was obviously lost because she rarely had visitors that knocked. They just seemed to show up in her apartment at the worst times. Without looking she opened the door and visibly grimaced. “Shit.”

“Is that any way to greet a friend?”

“I was not aware that we were friends, Mr. Stark. What are you doing here?”

“Came to visit, sweet pea. I’ll just show myself in.”

She stood there, blinking a few times as he slipped past her and into her apartment. Loki wanted to rip the door from its hinges and knock him upside the head with it, but she was certain that injuring the Man of Iron would be frowned upon so she calmly closed the door.

“This is beyond creepy, Stark. You are bordering on stalking. No, I take that back. You are stalking. I’m not certain what you need here.”

“We got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to come by and apologize.” Tony took a look around and sat down in front of a pile of clean towels that were on the coffee table

“You have my number so you could have called.”

“I like to do things in person.”

“Not necessary but whatever,” she muttered as she took a seat next to him, getting back to the task of folding her laundry.

“I just want to know why you won’t give me a chance. You’d pick America’s Boy Scout over me? Really? He hasn’t been around a woman in decades … _decades_ ,” he emphasized.

“He did just fine this afternoon. He hasn’t forgotten how to kiss or be a gentleman, Stark.” She didn’t spare the engineer a look as she went back to folding her laundry.

Tony watched her for a moment and then started to fold her towels. “What are you doing Stark?”

“Helping you get this done so I can have your undivided attention.”

“Have you ever done anything for yourself? I mean, besides build your suits and harass bartenders? It seems a little beneath you. Besides, I can talk and listen while I do other things.”

“I’m not as stuck up as you’d like to think, Hilda. If you’d give me a chance you’d know that.”

“I have already given the Captain a chance and it seems rude to start seeing you as well. Would you really go behind your teammate’s back like that?”

“It’s not like you two have been dating forever and I’d tell him. Are you worried about having to pick the better man?”

“I am worried about causing problems and I do not think that we need to get to know each other better. I am not going to be another one of your conquests.”

“That hurts, it really does. I’ve had a relationship … once.”

“Once? And you are how old? How you live your life is your business but I am not going to be a part of it. I probably should not even be a part of Steve’s, but luckily he seems genuinely interested. I am not certain why, but …” She shrugged and let her words trail off into silence as she eyed the piles of folded laundry on the table.

Tony tried to understand what she meant and to decipher the expression on her face. This wasn’t the typical case of low self-esteem. It looked more like resignation to a lonely and miserable life. The information that he could find on her was minimal. He’d seen this a few times in witness protection programs and was actually outraged that it was so easy to find out the truth but in her case, there was nothing beyond the bare bones. “Who are you hiding from?”

Loki had started to gather up some shirts and she paused for just a moment, enough for Tony to notice, before she stood and started to walk to her bedroom. “I am not hiding from anyone. Do not be silly, Mr. Stark,” she said evenly.

That much was true in a sense. The Allfather and Heimdall could see her, SHIELD was monitoring her every move and Thor knew where she was at all times. On the other hand she was hiding in plain sight, in a disguise and living in a city with millions of people.

“You wanted to know why I’m here” he said as he picked up what could fit in his arms and followed her into her bedroom. “Not many people tell me to fuck off like you did. You didn’t say it literally but it was heavily implied …”

“Yet, here you are in my apartment carrying around my underwear and pajamas.” She had already started to put away what she had carried in into an empty drawer before closing it and opening the one below it.

“These are nice,” he commented, playing it off like he always did when he found himself in an awkward situation. “Not many people have the balls to do that but I’m not as spoiled as you’d think. Someone once said that there was proof that I had a heart.”

“What if I don’t have one? Or I don’t want to share it with you? Will you leave me alone?”

He was still standing there holding a folded pile of her underwear and pajamas, looking like he was scheming. “Everyone has a heart, the capacity to feel and be loved … even us.”

“Sounds like a promise that will never come to be, Stark. Just remember that you said those words to me later on, if you ever truly get to know me.”

He honestly believed that, just as Steve believed that everyone deserved a second chance. It would have been easy to believe the mortals and to believe that she could have these things for herself. Loki couldn’t afford to hope for such things. What these two men spoke of, was foreign and dangerous.

“So does there mean that there’s a chance?” Hope was a disgusting thing in this case.

“Stark …”

“It’s Tony. Stop calling me Stark. It makes me think that you don’t like me.”

“I don’t.” _I really don’t, damn it_ , she thought.

“That’s unfair because you don’t even know me.”

“Fine. Anthony, this city is filled with women. From what I understand there are more women than men so there is not a shortage. I’m certain that you believe that you could have any of them, even the married ones. I do not understand your interest in me.”

“We always want what we can’t have, right? It’s not just that. You don’t care.”

“You are very correct, Anthony. I do not care …”

“Would it fucking kill you to call me Tony? I hate being called Anthony,” he snapped. “Look, that was uncalled for and I’m sorry.”

Loki’s eyes were narrowed as she took the things that he was holding and began to put them away in silence. Maybe if she just ignored him he would go away eventually and leave her be. She would never completely understand the mortals and their customs. No offense was meant when she called him by his given name but she was irritated now.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, tone gentle as he kept his distance. “What I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter who I am, who Cap is or who any of us are. You treated us like people for once, especially me. I’m not so sure you weren’t raised here in the Big Apple with that attitude and mouth of yours, maybe even Jersey but you’re too classy for that,” he teased.

“Apology accepted. I have to work early so I need to get to bed, _Tony_.”

“Have dinner with me.” He tried to sneak a glance into her closet to see if she had any evening dresses.

“I’m not one to really go out. I’ll have to decline, _Tony_.” Fury be damned, she wasn’t going to accept this invitation if she could avoid it.

“We can have dinner at my place. The tower has an incredible view.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Oh come on. You met Cap at Central Park and then went out for pizza. I’m offering a dinner at any restaurant you want. How can you be like that?”

“Fine. Thursday at the McDonald’s down the street,” she hissed out. “Now go before I change my mind.”

“You’re serious? Mickey D’s? You can’t be serious.”

“You said any restaurant of my choosing and that is a restaurant, yes? They serve food.” Hopefully he would give up and never pester her for a date again. She was counting on it because she despised fast food.

“Great! It’s a date. I’ll pick you up at seven on?”

“Thursday.” The word was muttered like a curse and she looked thoroughly put out. He had called her bluff. It still fulfilled Director Fury’s demand that she accept a date. It was never stipulated that it had to be formal in the least.

“I’m not doing this because I’m trying to get in your pants. If that happens eventually I wouldn’t mind but …”

“Please close that incorrigible mouth of yours and leave before I knock you over the head with something.”

How could he possibly seem giddy about a date at a grease pit? He was bouncing in his shoes, standing there with a grin. “Zipping it now. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Loki let out a heavy sigh and walked him to the door, closing it in his face before he could say one more word to her. A string of curses and something about crazy women could be heard as he walked down the hall and she finally laughed. This entire situation was ridiculous beyond reason and even as she tried to purposely sabotage it, she failed. Stark was that desperate just to have a date with her. _If he only knew what he was getting in to_.


	11. The Ugly Side of Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meddles again and really ends up screwing himself over and now he's really pissed off Steve and Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic postings, but enjoy. As always, thanks for the interest, comments and suggestions!

It seemed like it was only a few hours ago when her head had hit the pillow and she fell into a sleep that was full of dreams that she shouldn't be having. Dreams where Steve was hers and hers alone, not caring who she was or what she did and living a simple life away from Asgard and the Avengers. Finding peace for Loki would be just that - a dream.

Her alarm went off at four-thirty and she swatted at it, nearly knocking it off of the bedside table before she hopped out of bed. She showered the evening before, so all that she had to do was get dressed, splash some water on her face and put her hair up before she headed out to walk the two blocks to the coffee shop. There was no need to bother with breakfast because she could get something before her shift started at five in the morning.

She let herself in at the back entrance in the alley and grabbed one of the clean aprons from the wall hook and tied it around her waist. The shop was opening in thirty minutes and the smell of baked pastries was in the air along with fresh brewed coffee. Loki grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup, adding sugar and cream before she went to find the others that usually worked the morning shift with her.  Selene, Loki liked to call her the Goth princess of New York, immediately noticed her and waggled her eyebrows at the goddess.

“Fun weekend?”

“It was alright, why do you ask?” Despite her dark appearance, Selene was always chipper – too chipper for such an ungodly hour.

“Just alright? It looks like you had a date with mister freedom himself.”

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m calling bullshit, Hilda. You were sucking face with Captain America yesterday.”

Loki turned to face the shop’s owner, Elsa, and shrugged. “How would you even know that? Yesterday was the first time that I saw him and none of you knew.”

 A paper was tossed her way, the New York Times entertainment section of all things, and she picked it up. Loki never read the celebrity drabble that was written but she was horrified to see a picture of her sitting on the park bench kissing Steve. “Is he a good kisser?” Selene was still waggling her brows as she asked.

“Hel, how did they even get that picture? That’s not really any of your business.” She took a seat at the table where they were all seated in the break room and sighed as she pushed the paper away.

“Is he that good looking in person?” This question was asked by the lone male in the group, Mark, who was basically one of the girls and shared their interest in men.

“He is not ugly, if that is what you mean. Steve is quite handsome and very nice.”

“IS HE A GOOD KISSER?” Loki flinched as all three of them yelled the question out at her.

“Yes,” she said quietly, pouting because she felt she had betrayed Steve somehow in that moment.

“You know, Hilda … Captain America hasn’t seen anyone since he was thawed out. You’re like the first girl he’s seen in seventy some years.” Why Elsa had to point that out, Loki didn’t know. She had already talked about this with Steve.

“Did he cop a feel? Did _you_ cop a feel?” Loki gave Mark a look that would have set him on fire if she would have still had her seidr and he flinched and slumped back in his chair.

“What are you going to do if he wants to get serious?” Selene questioned, looking hopeful.

“The shop opens in fifteen and we have wasted another ten talking about things that are none of your business,” Loki quietly snapped.

“You two look good together,” Elsa commented, pointing at the photograph in the paper. “I just don’t want to see you fall for some guy that’s always putting himself in danger, Hilda. Do you know what he did for this city not too long ago? What he did back in the war?”

“I have not been living under a rock, you know.” _I was here in Manhattan and I was the cause_ , she thought. “I doubt that anything will come of this. I am fine.”

“Bullshit,” Mark coughed out into this fist, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Loki sighed and stood up, pushing her chair in and grabbing her cup of coffee that was now only lukewarm. “I am not talking about this anymore. There is nothing to tell and we have to get ready.”

There was some loud banging on the front door, rattling the bell that hung over it furiously as they all looked at each other. “Hold on,” Elsa said as she started to make her way up front, Mark following after her to see who was making a scene at such an early hour.

Selene and Loki hung out in the back, sipping their drinks as Mark walked back into the break room grinning like a fool, eyes on Loki. “Someone’s here to see you,” he sang out.

Loki never had visitors at work and only SHIELD and Thor knew that she worked here. Steve knew that she worked at a coffee shop but he didn’t know which one and surely he wasn’t the type to go around to every shop in the area and start knocking on their front doors while they were closed. She dumped out her unfinished coffee and rinsed out the mug before she put it where the dirty dishes were meant to go before she walked out to the shop and groaned.

“Morning princess!” How did Tony look so chipper before noon and why in the Hel was he here?

“I am working, Stark, and we are not even open yet. You really should not be here.”

Elsa shushed the goddess and shot her a glare as she took some papers from Tony. “Meet our new corporate client. We’ll be catering his meetings and the Avengers’ breakfasts several times a week … and I’m giving you the morning off. Paid. Mr. Stark was kind enough to offer to take you to breakfast this morning and he’s tipping the rest of us quite well to make up for your absence.” The look that Loki received from Elsa told her that she shouldn’t refuse any of this and Loki shook her head and sighed.

“A ménage à trois of justice,” Selene chirped from behind the annoyed goddess, followed by a snicker from Mark. Loki had already started to take off her apron and she promptly tossed it at Selene’s face with a venomous glare.

“I hate all of you,” she hissed and then pointed a finger a finger at Stark, “especially you.”

“Did you honestly think that I was going to let our first date happen at a McDonald’s? Give me some credit here. I’ve got some class, babe.”

“It is five thirty in the morning, Stark. Nothing is open except for other coffee shops and diners that serve a hideously greasy breakfast and terrible coffee.”

“Those are the best kind. You need to live a little, Hilda.”

“I’m glad someone _else_ finally told her,” Loki’s three coworkers uttered in unison, earning them another angry stare.

“Whatever,” she groaned out as she started to walk to the front door and turned, waiting for Stark to follow. “I hope that you brought a car because you are not flying me around the city in that ridiculous suit of yours.”

“I have lots of suits and none of them are ridiculous. I heard that you didn’t really like being flown around Manhattan by Thunder Pants so yes, I brought a car, sweet cheeks.”

“Whoa, you got to fly around with Thor?” Mark looked like a kid in a candy shop right now. “You left that out earlier. How come you’ve become buddies with all of the Avengers?”

“I did not become _buddies_ with anyone. They came into the bar Saturday night and have been a pain in my arse ever since, especially Stark.”

“Captain America didn’t seem to be a pain in your ass yesterday,” Selene added.

Tony cleared his throat and walked over to the door, opening it for Loki. “Don’t cockblock … it’s not cool.” Loki was pretty sure that was directed at both her and Selene, but she honestly didn’t care.

The three inside of the shop watched her walk away with Tony and she flipped them off and stuck out her tongue childishly while the three of them blew her air kisses in return. “Should you not be asleep, Anthony?”

“For the love of god, gods, aliens or whatever … don’t start in with that Anthony shit right now. This is like the end of the day for me. I usually don’t go to bed until seven or eight in the morning. I do my best work at odd hours it seems.” He shrugged and led her around the corner to one of his obviously fancy and very fast cars. “Just call me Tony, okay?”

She sighed as he opened the passenger door for her and then shut it once she was in before he practically skipped to his side and slid in beside her. “Why are you doing this, Tony?”

“We’ve been over this. You haven’t even given me a chance, so you can’t hate me yet.”

“That makes absolutely no sense given all of these little obsessive things that you are doing. Other women might find this flattering, but I do not.”

“And that’s why I like you. Call it fate or whatever bullshit people believe in these days, but I can’t go on not knowing what might happen. I’ve never been one to just sit back and accept things the way they are, especially not if I could’ve done more.” The quiet roar of the car engine starting up prompted Loki to fasten her seatbelt and sit back in the seat, hoping that this mortal knew what he was doing.

“You don’t have to be in the air to fly, you know,” he laughed out as he shifted into first and peeled out, causing Loki to shriek and hold on to whatever she could find. One hand was on the door while the other unfortunately gripped Stark’s thigh just above his knee. “You’ve got quite the grip there,” he said between clenched teeth, already shifting into fourth in a matter of seconds. Her eyes traveled down and saw where her hand was and she released his leg and braced it against the dashboard.

“Please do not get us killed. I would actually like to remain in one piece,” she managed to say, contemplating closing her eyes so she couldn’t see anything. It wasn’t the speed that bothered her. She was used to traveling the Bifrost and she had flown with Thor several times at speeds that Midgardian jets couldn’t match. It was the fact that a mortal was entirely in control and driving like an idiot, like so many of them did.

Stark eased up on the gas and laughed, reaching over to pat the hand that was still on the dash. “Can’t help it. I like to show off but you really don’t seem to care, do you? _This_ is why I want to get to know you better, Hilda.”

“You are such a fool, Tony. How many times does a woman have to tell you no before you just give up?”

“Once. The minute they say no I’m gone and on to the next lovely lady I can charm the pants off of.”

“Is this something that you really want me to know? My pants will not be _charmed off_ for the record and I have refused you at least a dozen times and yet here you are, making my life difficult.”

“I’d like to think that I’m making it more exciting. I can’t find much about you so I have to get to know you the old fashioned way.”

“You really should not be snooping.” She braced herself as he took a sharp turn and huffed as she turned her head to mentally eviscerate him for driving like a madman.

“You’re hiding something or hiding from someone, probably both I figure. I can help you with that. Just tell me who and I’ll make sure they’re put away for like … ever.”

“You have no idea what you are talking about, Stark. I moved here …”

“A year ago. I know that, but there’s nothing about you before that other than some generic bullshit that looks put together by witness protection or some other big brother agency.”

“It’s best that the past remain just that, Tony - the past. I don’t want to talk about it and I doubt that I will ever want to talk about it to you or anyone else. Can we talk about something else, please?”

For once in his life Tony listened and dropped it, prattling on about something else until he realized that Loki wasn’t listening to him. “Hey, I’m sorry for upsetting you. I didn’t mean to, really. I was asking where you’d like to go. We’re not really in your hood anymore but I know a few places that are open early.”

“I’ve never really been out of my neighborhood to be honest, so where ever you would like. As long as they serve food because I didn’t get to eat before my shift was supposed to start. Someone interrupted us,” she said accusingly.

“I told you why. I figured that this was the best time to catch you while I was still up.”

“Do you really not sleep at night? That cannot be good for you.”

“When I sleep I dream and I don’t like the dreams that I have. It’s complicated and it’s even worse when I’m alone. That’s why I don’t sleep. I nap for a few hours in the morning and I’m good to go for the next twenty hours.”

“Those aren’t dreams, Tony. Those are nightmares and you should probably see someone about that if you cannot sleep.”

“I don’t need a shrink, Hilda. No one needs to know my problems.”

“Just like no one needs to know mine? Hmmm?” She hated hypocrisy and found it laughable that Tony wanted to know her story and not deal with his own issues. “For each problem you tell me, I will tell you one of mine.”

“Quid pro quo, Clarice? It doesn’t work that way, sweet cheeks.”

Loki hadn’t really intended to tell him the entire truth, but just a taste to sate him. She was relieved at his reaction, which meant that she didn’t have to disclose anything at all. “I will never get the silly references that people use around here,” she said with a sigh.

“Shit, that’s why you’re perfect for Captain Spandex. You two are completely clueless when it comes to pop culture. It’s actually kinda sad, but seriously … you’ve never seen the Silence of the Lambs? Hannibal Lecter? Hannibal the Cannibal? I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti?” The slurping sound that Stark made afterwards had Loki wrinkling her nose in disgust and shooting him a dirty look.

“Are you always this foul, Tony? Was _that_ entirely necessary?”

“It was part of the movie,” he groaned out, shaking his head as he kept his eyes on the city street. “We’re going to have to watch it sometime. You can’t go without seeing the Silence of the Lambs. It’s one of Anthony Hopkins’ best performances.”

“It sounds hideous. Cannibals and noises that I should never care to hear again,” she said in a huff, arms folding over her chest as she slunk down in the leather seat.

“A few years ago the city was under attack – Thor’s brother. He brought some alien lizard army down and he wanted to take over the planet. The guy was bat shit crazy and threw me out of the window of my penthouse … without my suit. We knew that if we wanted any chance of winning, we had to take out the mothership, and as stupid as that sounds, it turned out to be the right call.”

Loki made no move to look at Stark or comment, she really didn’t want to hear this but she couldn’t tell him that. Maybe she was a bit insane when she agreed to help the Other and Thanos take control of the Tesseract, but she had just come out of the void and managed to survive that somehow. That was after finding out that her entire life had been a lie. Loki was easily manipulated when she had been found.

Not only was she not of Asgard, but she was unwanted by her own kind. Loki had never fit in with the Aesir or anywhere really. Stark continued on with his story and she caught snippets of something about a missile targeting Manhattan and how he guided it through the portal and to the main ship that was powering all of the other crafts. He barely escaped through the closing portal, believing that he was going to die in nothingness.

“Hilda, are you okay? You’re as white as a ghost right now. I didn’t mean to lay all of that on you this early in the morning.”

 “So you have dreams about your time in space? Thinking that you were going to die alone?”

“Yeah. That really fucks with your mind.”

“I am certain that it does.” _I know for a fact that it does_. “Are there not things that you can take to help you sleep or not feel these things?”

“Those fuck with your mind as well and … I don’t want that. I want to feel. I don’t want to be numb.”

“Maybe talking about it with someone will help, Tony. There are doctors that just listen, yes?”

“They wouldn’t understand. It’s not like alien invasions happen all of the time and your government decides to fry you with a nuclear warhead every other day. How could they relate?”

“They do not have to relate, I suppose. They would just have to understand how you felt, right? Everyone has been through something, some worse than others, but we all react differently and do things that maybe no one understands but surely you have people to talk to.”

“I only have a few people that I can call friends. I can’t put this shit on them.”

“If they are friends, they will listen without judgment no matter how bad it is and what you have done since. I doubt that you have done anything that scandalous, Tony.”

“I’m a manwhore and I’m self-destructive.”

“Some would say that you were just being a typical man, but I am not qualified to speak of these things.”

“That doesn’t bother you, the way that I am?”

Loki shrugged and shook her head as she watched the buildings zip by as she looked out of the car window. “You are not the only one that has done things, Tony. Some have done them on a much grander scale and they may or may not feel regret for doing them.”

She couldn’t admit to him that she knew how it felt to be in his exact position, albeit when she fell into the void, it was by her own doing. He was only in space for a few minutes at most and at least he still had light. The void was truly nothing. No sight or sound and even time didn’t seem to pass. It felt like she had been there for centuries.

“So what did you do? Murder some rich foreign war lord and make off with his riches?”

“I am actually insulted that you would believe that I needed a man in my life to get by. Would a woman that had been waited on hand and foot really resort to working two meager jobs just to get by? Think about that, Tony. Besides, I would have taken over his empire and been as ruthless as ever.”

Stark laughed and looked over at Loki, genuinely amused with the smile reaching his eyes. “You really are something. You probably would’ve been ruthless and we would have met under very different circumstances. Of course, I would have taken you as my prisoner and made you into my love slave. It’s a win-win. You could’ve kept your opulent lifestyle and I would have had a no nonsense lady on my arm.”

“Oh please. I would have murdered you in your sleep or maimed you the first time you tried to touch me. I would not have submitted that easily, in fact … you would have kneeled before me.”

Something in Tony’s demeanor changed, Loki could sense it. It was like he was struggling for words or maybe it was a breath that he was trying to catch. “You sound just like him, like that fucked up Norse piece of shit that came down here tearassing around the city.”

“Maybe I’m more like him than you would like to admit. Have you considered that he had shit going on in his life that he could not handle? I am not saying that what he did was right, but have you thought about that?”

“Jesus Fucking Christ you’re like those women that write to mass murderers in prison, hoping to understand why and then wanting to marry the son of bitches.” Tony pulled to the curb and the car came to a screeching halt as he hissed, “Get out of my fucking car now.”

She wordlessly unbuckled her seatbelt and quietly slipped out of the car, closing the door behind her as she started to walk back the way from which they came. It was still dark and it wasn’t even six in the morning yet. Loki didn’t bother to look back and see if Stark had taken off. She didn’t care at this point and didn’t even know where she was other than it was blocks away from where she was familiar with. Maybe it was Midtown, she wasn’t sure. Midtown was known for its high crime rate and she only sighed to herself, hoping that she wouldn’t find any trouble on her long walk back. The sky started to rumble and droplets hit the ground sporadically. “Great,” she muttered, preparing herself for the downpour that surely to follow. For once she couldn’t blame Thor as Midgard had things called weather patterns and rain came frequently this time of year for the city. At least she had her wallet and her phone in her pockets and she could always take the bus once she found a stop.

~

“Sir, you left Miss Andersson in Midtown before dawn and it is starting to rain.”

“No shit, Jarvis, like I care.”

“Sir, the crime statistics for that area are very unfavorable to women.”

 _Shit, hadn’t thought about that_. “Is her cell phone on? Where’s she at?”

“Sending her location now, Sir. I have already let Captain Rogers know.”

“Fuck no! He’d have my ass if he knew that I did this. Please tell me that he didn’t get the message.”

“He’s already left the gym and he’s on his way.”

“Why would you fucking do that, Jarvis? Aren’t you supposed to wait for my command?”

“Miss Andersson was potentially in danger, sir.”

“Shitgoddamnitfuck, Jarvis.”

Tony could do one of two things here. He could keep driving and let Cap handle it and deal with Spangles’ rage later or he could turn around and deal with Hilda first, at least make sure that she was safe and deal with her rage and Cap’s at the same time. Either way, he was in deep shit so he found himself turning the car around and speeding toward the spot where Jarvis had last located her.

He didn’t even know why he’d flipped out on her. They were joking one minute and then he’d taken something that she’d said the wrong way and the conversation went south from there. All because she muttered one phrase – _you would have kneeled before me_. It wasn’t just that. He’d told her about what some of his problems were and then she had the nerve to try and defend that bastard son of whomever from outer space, except that’s not what she had really done.

She had never said that his actions were justified - she had only said that maybe there was a reason as to why he acted like he did, at least in his mind. She didn’t belittle or downplay Tony’s situation, she was only trying to let him know that everyone goes through some shit in their lives and that maybe he wasn’t as alone in this as he thought.

“I’m a fucking idiot, Jarvis,” he said once the realization came to him. “ _I_ went bat shit crazy on her for no fucking reason and left her on some sidewalk. Fuck.”

Tony rarely ever lost his temper like this. His usual response would have been to piss the other person off until _they_ flipped out and left. Hilda hadn’t been confrontational and at worst, she was playing devil’s advocate. Even when Thor defended his brother, Tony hadn’t gotten that pissed off. It didn’t even have to do with the fact that Thunder Pants could easily pound him into the ground. He humored Thor because the god had grown up with Loki and Tony surmised that those two had grown up very differently with very different values than those of humans.

“Give me an update on her location, Jarvis.”

“Five blocks south from where you dropped her off, Sir.”

“She’s really moving, shit. _Shitshitshit_.”

He should’ve never let his temper get the best of him, especially not around her. This was part of the reason he wanted to be around her. She had that passion and wit that he’d never found in a beautiful woman before and she _was_ fucking gorgeous and now he’d really fucked things up. Hilda already hated him before this and now there was no way that she’d ever have anything to do with him now, not that he didn’t deserve it after what he’d done.

“Call her, Jarvis.”

“Patching you through, Sir.”

Why he didn’t he call her sooner to let her know he was sorry and that he was coming back for her? Why in the fuck did Jarvis have to call Cap? Tony knew he was an asshole and Cap would never let him live this down, especially if something happened to Hilda. Hell, he probably wouldn’t forgive himself either.

“She is not answering sir, I am trying again. She is still moving.”

“Get Rogers on the phone. Now. I hope he remembers how to use his Bluetooth.”

“He is currently on the phone with Miss Andersson and is not answering your call.”

“Shit. Donate my body to science and tell Pepper that she’s the best. I’m a dead man.”

“Shall I tell Miss Potts now or after, sir?”

“Very funny, Jarvis. Is Steve there yet?”

“He is still en route, sir. You will likely arrive before he does.”

It was pouring now and it was hard to see the road, and damn it, he’d left her out in this. Alone and thinking who knows what of him. Tony couldn’t seem to do anything right when it came to her. He’d spent his entire life trying to impress people and his style had always worked until it came to her. Even in his arrogance, Pepper had fallen for him once but with Hilda, none of that mattered. It was seriously fucking with his mind. Any other woman that had treated him like this would have been kicked to the curb and forgotten. He didn’t deal with bitches like that but this woman _was_ different. She didn’t try to antagonize him on purpose. It was only in response to him when he knew he was being an utter dick so he knew that he deserved it all.

He slowed down when he saw a slim figure, already drenched from the cold rain and hauling ass down the sidewalk with a phone up to her ear. “Get in the car,” he yelled out after rolling the window down.

She never slowed and kept walking, didn’t even look his way. “God damn it get in the car. I know Cap’s on his way. You can warm up while you’re waiting.”

“Fuck off, Stark,” she yelled back, still walking and talking on the phone until she stopped and finally turned to face him. “Steve says fuck off too … well, not in those words, but that is the intended meaning.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what fucking happened but I didn’t mean it. Just get in the car.”

“No, I’m not going anywhere near him. I’d rather freeze or drown in this storm.” She was talking to Cap now and Tony was just slowly following her, listening. “No. I’ll just wait for you since you are already out. Are you going to tell me who called you?”

“Hilda, get in the …” Tony’s phone rang and he groaned, noticing that Hilda had hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

“Sir, it’s Captain Rogers.”

“Oh hey, Steve.”

“Don’t ‘ _oh hey Steve me_ ’. What in the hell is your problem? Why can’t you just leave her alone? You talk her boss into giving her the morning off and then you leave her in Midtown while it’s raining Tony, and before the sun’s even up. I don’t care what she said or did to piss you off, but you don’t treat a lady like that. You don’t treat _my_ girl like that. You’re not going to go near her again, Tony. She doesn’t want to see you and I have a feeling that she’s only being polite but I’ll say it for her. Stay away. Don’t bother her and find someone else to obsess over.”

“I’m not obsessed and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I didn’t mean …”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. At least watch her from your car until I get there and then you leave. Got it?”

“Steve …”

“Sir, Captain Rogers has ended the call.”

“Well no shit, Jarvis.”

Tony did stay with Hilda until he heard the rumble of Steve’s Harley, watching as she hopped on the back and clung to him before they took off. Neither one of them gave him a glance and he knew that he’d royally fucked things up with her and seriously pissed off Steve. This is why he didn’t like to talk about things, especially those things – the ones that had to do with that day in Manhattan. She hadn’t pressed him for more information, he’d offered it freely but the anxiety he felt while talking about it was no less. He needed to sleep before he did anything else and before he knew that he’d have to deal with Steve. Tony Stark fucked up a lot of things, but he rarely felt regret. This was an exception.


	12. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides to tell Steve who she really is and Thor pays them both a visit at Steve's request but it escalates pretty quickly and goes from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the fence about this chapter but it was time for something major to happen since we're twelve chapters in. Poor Tony is receiving a lot of hate right now and yes, he should. Just don't give up on him yet. I promise he's a good guy deep down he just doesn't know it yet. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and as always, thank you for taking the time to read this story.

As Loki walked, she grew more furious with each step. She wasn’t even sure what had set Stark off in the first place. Of course she knew that bringing up the possibility that the ‘Norse piece of shit’ had issues didn’t help matters, but she couldn’t listen to him anymore when it came to that subject. He was talking about her, dismissing what she’d went through for centuries and had only recently learned about herself. She was also pissed because he left her somewhere in the city knowing full well that she wasn’t that familiar with anything outside of where she lived and worked, not to mention that it was starting to rain and it was still early enough to where the sun had not risen.

As long as she could find a bus stop she’d be fine. All of the buses had maps with the routes around the city and she could find her way back from there. Maybe now Tony would leave her alone for good. She should be back at the shop, serving people overpriced coffees and pastries – not walking alone in the rain getting drenched because some asshole billionaire had his feelings hurt by something that she said. No matter what Fury said, she wasn’t going to agree to anything else. No more dates, especially not with Stark. How could she continue things with Steve when he might act the same way if she said the wrong thing? What would he do when she told him who she really was?

Maybe she could request that she be moved to a different city, away from the Avengers and all of this drama. A year she had been here with no issues and it all went to Hel in one weekend. One night had caused her all of this grief. Her time with Steve might not make up for this, especially when she had to tell him the truth. Loki was pulled from her thoughts by the persistent buzzing of her phone. If it was Stark, she was going to ignore it.

“Steve?”

“Hilda, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why?”

“I heard about what happened. Where are you?”

“I’m not really sure but I think I’m somewhere in Midtown.”

“Did he really just leave you alone in Midtown this time of the morning? Hilda, stay where you are if it’s safe and try to find something to stand under to keep dry.”

“I’d rather keep moving and that would be pointless, Steve. I’m already soaked. I’m fine, really. I’m just going to head to the nearest bus stop and find my way back.”

“No, you’re not. I’m already on my way to come and get you. I’m sorry, Hilda. I didn’t know he’d do something like this.”

“He is not your responsibility, Steve. You do not have to apologize for him and I’m fine. I know you are busy and I can get home on my own.”

“I’m responsible for you and I’m not going to leave you alone in that part of town, especially not in this weather. I’m not even five minutes away.”

“Steve …” She was interrupted by Tony shouting for her get in the car and she sighed.

“Did that jerk come back? At least he was decent enough to make sure that you were okay, but I don’t want you getting back into his car unless you’re fine with that.”

“I’m not having anything else to do with him if I can avoid it.”

She moved the phone away from her mouth when Stark shouted at her again. “Fuck off, Stark. Steve says fuck off too … well, not in those words, but that is the intended meaning.”

“Hilda, you’ve got to be freezing. Are you sure you don’t want to wait there in his car?”

“No, I’m not going anywhere near him. I’d rather freeze or drown in this storm.”

“Don’t say things like that. Just …”

 “No. I’ll just wait for you since you are already out. Are you going to tell me who called you?”

“It’s not important who called me. Just stop where you are and wait for me. I’m on my bike.”

The line went dead and she did as Steve instructed, waiting at the corner of some intersection watching Stark with narrowed eyes as he called out for her again. She heard him say the Captain’s name and figured that he had called Tony. There were a few apologies uttered and she turned her back on him, standing there in the pouring rain growing more agitated by the second. There was a rumble from around the corner and Steve pulled up, just as soaking wet as she was. His white tee shirt clung to his skin and the black sweat pants that he wore hung heavily from his legs.

“I am sorry, Steve.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Climb on. I’ll take us back to my place. It’s closer. I didn’t have time to grab you a helmet so hold on, okay?”

Loki slung her right leg over the seat and sat down, wrapping her arms around Steve’s middle as she scooted as close to him as she could, nestling against him.

“See those? Those are the pegs. Put your feet on those.” She looked down to see where he was pointing and then did as he said, turning her head and letting her cheek rest against the middle of his back.

“Can we go now,” she asked, voice trembling as she closed her eyes. Loki was furious that she had been put into this position and she was near tears as she tightly clung to the Captain.

“Hey, you’re fine now,” he said soothingly as they pulled off, heading to his place.

If there was one time that murder was justifiable, this would’ve been it. She couldn’t tell Thor about this or he really would murder the engineer. He deserved it by her own hands, slow and torturous for the way that he had treated her. Loki had been civil to him. Nothing she said should’ve provoked him into throwing her out like that.

It was barely six in the morning and she was riding around in the rain, wrapped around Captain America because she had been tossed aside by some arrogant jerk that didn’t know what he wanted. She wouldn’t make the mistake of being courteous to him anymore.

The bike slowed and they waited while the garage door opened and then Steve pulled in, cutting the engine as they sat there for a moment.

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly, “you really did not have to do this.”

The ride really hadn’t calmed her and she buried her face in his back, still holding on to him tightly as her voice cracked. “I should have never went anywhere with him, Steve. I will not make the same mistake again.”

“Let’s get you inside and dried off and then we’ll talk about it. This wasn’t your fault, Hilda.” The Captain’s arms rested over Loki’s, his fingers lacing between hers as they sat in silence.

“I suppose I should move now,” she mumbled into his wet shirt, not really wanting to face him just yet. Despite the cold of the rain, he was warm. “But you are so warm and I do not want to,” Loki softly whined with a sigh as she planted a foot on the ground and loosened her grip around his waist, literally peeling herself away as she stood up and swung her leg over to dismount.

Strong hands pulled her back to the bike and into his lap, her legs dangling sideways as she came face to face with him. “I was worried about you. It was Jarvis.”

“Who is Jarvis and what did he do? It was Stark that left me out there,” she said in confusion.

“Jarvis is Tony’s … his … artificial intelligence. I’m not really sure how he works, but he called me and told me the whole story. I know you were only humoring Tony but you don’t have to do that anymore. It’s not going to hurt my feelings if you never talk to him again.”

“I hope he didn’t wake you. It is still early.”

“I was at the gym, getting ready to work out after my run.”

“Do any of you ever sleep? With all of this crime fighting and doling out of justice, you must be exhausted.”

“Are … are you making fun of me?” Steve’s fingers wandered up to her ribs, threatening to dig in.

Loki went still and narrowed her eyes, lifting up her chin proudly. “You would not dare, Captain.”

“Wouldn’t I? Consider it punishment for mocking me and worrying me like that. I don’t like it when you’re out this time of day and at night.” His fingers flexed and she squirmed slightly as she remained defiant, looking up into those earnest blue eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Captain? I am not getting any younger and neither are you,” she challenged, a smile tugging at her lips.

Steve leaned in, grinning as he shook his head. “You’re going to catch a cold in these wet clothes so we’ll get you inside first.” Loki shrieked with laughter as he hoisted her over his shoulder, both of them still dripping wet as he rose from his bike and started to walk out of the garage, punching in the code to shut it behind them as he walked up the stairs to his first floor apartment.

“I could have walked, you know,” she giggled, still squirming as she swatted at his back. She could hear his keys jingling as he opened the door with one hand, his other arm braced against the backs of her legs to keep her anchored to him.

“Maybe I like carrying you around and keeping you close. At least I know you’re safe when you’re in my arms.”

“I am not really in your arms, Steve. You are carrying me around like I am a sack of flour and now all of the blood is rushing to my head not to mention that I probably look hideous.”

“You’re still beautiful, even when you look like this. Maybe even more so like this.”

Once they were inside of his doorway he sat her on her feet, hands on her hips to hold her steady until she caught her balance. It was instinct for her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer. “I never thanked you properly, Steve … my captain.”

“You … you don’t have to, Hilda. I wanted to come and get you. I didn’t like it when I heard that you were with Tony. I guess I was …”

“Were you honestly jealous of _him_ , of Tony Stark? I honestly cannot stand to be around him and we do nothing but infuriate one another when we are in the same space. I believe this morning proved that without a doubt. The car ride probably did not even last fifteen minutes before he kicked me out of his car, Steve. I do not wish to ever see him again if I can avoid it.”

“Is there anyone that you do want to see,” he asked, the slight timid tone in his voice catching the goddess’ attention and making her eyes go soft as she looked up at him.

“There is one fellow that has caught my eye, but I am not certain that he will have me if I am honest.”

“He’d be an idiot to pass you up.”

“He’d probably be doing the right thing, Steve.”

“Maybe you should let him decide that instead of speaking for him.”

One of her hands came up to rest on his cheek, her face pained for just a moment before she let out a sigh. “If you will show me to your dryer and let me borrow a pair of shorts and a shirt, we can talk about this. We need to talk about this.”

“After you get something to eat first … then we’ll talk.”

The Captain didn’t seem too bothered by her insistence that they talk and she took his hand when he offered it and let him lead her to what she figured was his bedroom. He let go of her hand to start looking for things to wear in his closet as she stood there, fidgeting in her wet clothes.

“Everything I have is going to be huge on you,” he called out.

“If you have a robe, that will work and if not, I can just wrap up in a towel and blanket unless you mind. Beggars cannot be choosers, can they?”

“I have a robe but it was a gag gift so don’t judge, okay?”

“Is it clean and dry?”

“Yes.”

“Then that is all that matters, Steve. Just bring it out.”

Cap walked out with a few towels and a change of clothes for him in one arm and a fluffy pink and purple Captain America robe in the other. “Before you say anything, no I’ve never worn it and it seemed rude to just throw it away. You can have it if you want.”

She walked over and grabbed a towel and the robe and headed for the bathroom after she pecked a kiss to his cheek. “I cannot imagine why not. Those colors would look good on you, Captain. Perhaps an upgrade to your uniform is needed?”

“Uh, no … and if you keep teasing me like that I’ll have to tickle you. You got off easy earlier but I won’t be so nice this time.”

“Oooh, is the Captain challenging me to a tickle war? I should warn you that I have never lost one in all of my life. You will be begging for mercy, Steve.”

“One of us will be begging for mercy before noon and it won’t be me.”

“Words, Captain … all that you have are words,” she said with a laugh as the bathroom door closed and she began to get undressed. “Damn it,” she muttered as she tried to peel off her wet jeans after toeing off her shoes and socks.

“Everything all right in there?”

“Just trying to pry off my jeans. It is not going so well because they are heavy and wet and stuck to me like glue but I will manage.”

Once she was finally undressed she dried herself off and started to work on her hair. Once she was done with this and had something to eat, at Steve’s insistence, she needed to talk to him. Loki refused to let things go any further without Steve knowing the truth. Just a few years ago she wouldn’t have cared, but she couldn’t afford to create any more trouble for herself as it was. She was dependent on SHIELD for many a thing and she couldn’t compromise that.

It was bad enough that Steve and Tony had both shown interest in her, but Steve genuinely seemed to care and Loki found that she cared about him enough to want to tell him the truth. That probably meant that things would definitely end between them, but at least she would have a clear conscience when it came to the Captain. The mortals had strange notions about those that went from one gender to another, although the mortal’s choices were permanent and some didn’t accept those that loved the same gender either.

Loki didn’t know where Steve fell on the issue, but she might not ever know once she revealed who she really was to him. It might be best to ask SHIELD to move her away, somewhere far and nowhere near the Avengers, but Fury seemed to want to keep her close by.

She finally stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in the soft robe and wet clothes in hand, into an empty room. “Steve?”

“I’m in the kitchen waiting on you.”

Loki followed the sound of his voice until she finally found him leaning against the counter. “Do you mind if I dry my clothes?”

“What’s the magic word?”

She rolled her eyes and giggled, tempted to throw the soggy pile at the Captain. “Please?”

He motioned for her to follow as he spoke and she noticed the fitted tank he wore with his jeans. “What did you want for breakfast?”

“Some dry toast and tea would be fine.”

“You have to eat more than that, Hilda.”

“Fine. An apple too if you have it.”

He sighed and opened a door off to the side of the kitchen and stepped aside to let her in. “I can fix you more than toast. Unlike some men, I can actually cook.”

“I have no doubt about your abilities as a chef, but I am not very hungry right now. Something light would be better on my stomach.”

“Did he really upset you that much?” He sounded almost angry as he asked.

“I am not overly fond of him and I am certainly not happy about what happened, but I just do not want to stuff myself with food at the moment. I appreciate the offer for more, but what I asked for is more than enough.”

“I’ll get to making it. Let me know if you need any help.”

“I can’t seem to find the washboard or the ringer,” she teased, opening the door to the dryer and tossing her clothes in before setting the timer and starting it.

“The tickle war will commence as soon as your food has been eaten, Hilda. A washboard? Really?”

Loki stepped out of the washroom and grinned up at Steve, wiggling her fingers to taunt him as she stalked toward him. “Why wait? Why not commence now or I can accept your surrender at this time as well.”

“Just because you’re a woman, that doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

“I should hope not. What fun would that be? Honestly, Captain … give it your best try.”

She could see the conflict within him, the gentleman versus the man that wanted to play. He’d never make the first move out of propriety and he would hold back. They both knew this and Loki laughed, walking right up to him so that their faces were just inches away. “You are not really that imposing, you know - especially when you are unwilling to make the first move, Captain.” Maybe goading him would work and she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Ladies first.”

“What? You cannot pull that! Is that how you play? Do you always let the opponent go first? You can be so infuriating with your chivalry and …”

Her rant was cut short by strong fingers gently digging into her ribs and she laughing loudly as he twisted in his grip, eyes wide with disbelief. “Well … uh, played,” she giggled out as she went for his sides and none too gently dug in, feeling his muscles flex while his face tried to remain neutral but she wasn’t having that. With centuries of play with the god of thunder under her belt, she was not an easy mark for Steve and soon wiggled out of his reach, breathless and eyeing him from a few feet away as he tried to stop laughing.

“You’re pretty strong.”

“I told you that I could take care of myself, Steve.”

“No, but you’re actually really strong.” He looked both confused and in awe as he held his hands up in surrender while he walked over to her. Loki pursed her lips and wiggled her fingers at him and shook her head.

“This is far from over, Captain. I had no idea that you were capable of trickery and sneak attacks. I will have my revenge.”

“It was just a little distraction and I think you managed just fine.”

“So _you_ say. I am watching you. I will not be caught off guard like that again.” They were face to face again and she tilted her head to look up at him, lips trying to remain in a thin line.

“Hmmm … I don’t know. I can find plenty of ways to distract you.” He leaned down, their faces barely an inch apart as he grinned. “It seems like you’re easily distracted just when I’m around.”

“You are kind of hard to miss, Steve - incredibly difficult to ignore and very nice to look at.”

“You’re not playing fair with your flattery and don’t think I don’t notice those lashes fluttering at me.”

“I never batted a single lash at you. The nerve, Captain. As if you do not have women falling at your feet now and I am certain that you did then as well. Surely you are used to damsels trying to woo you?”

“None that have really caught my eye except for one that probably didn’t mean to.” If Stark wouldn’t have wanted to go out that night to some random bar, Steve would have never met her and he could at least thank Stark for that.

“You are actually correct in that assumption. Imagine my surprise when you insisted on following me home a few nights back. I had not even spoken to you really. Just a few words that were hardly enough to be considered flirtatious. I still do not understand why you are interested if I am honest.”

“It’s because you don’t care about the other stuff, about who I am _out there_.”

Those words were oddly similar to Stark’s and Loki shook her head and laughed. All of this was absurd when she wasn’t even trying to gain the attention or affections of these men. Her lack of trying only spurred them on more. Selene had always talked about playing hard to get but that took conscious effort and Loki was definitely not making any effort to do anything.

“That is because I do not care, as cold as that sounds. I know who you are and what you do, but you are still a man, yes? All of us have our faults, some more than others and … power is not what always makes the man, Steve. It took me a very long time to realize a lot of things, but … this conversation is best had after you fix me my toast and tea.”

Maybe the toast would help settle her stomach, which felt like it was on fire now that they had ventured down this path and choice of topic. Worst case scenario, she would be kicked out and forced to walk home in a ridiculous looking bathrobe, not that she didn’t deserve that because she had already lied to him. Loki was certain that he wouldn’t want to continue seeing her anyways and she was already feeling the loss.

“Something’s really bothering you, isn’t it? Is it something that I said?” Damn him for looking so worried and concerned. She would never understand how he could genuinely care for people in this realm when he never received anything in return for his good deeds.

“No,” she said as she shook her head and reached up to tweak his nose. “You did not say anything to upset me. You have been nothing but the perfect gentleman as always, my Captain. I want to believe your pretty words from the other day, the ones about second chances and things like that.”

“Hilda, what’s this about?”

“Can we sit down? I think it would be better if we sat down.” At least she would have the opportunity to dodge an attack if he didn’t take the news well, possibly a good running head start. Gods she was nervous right now but it had to be done, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. It was too late to reconsider. Steve already knew that something was wrong.

Steve nodded and then led Loki to his living room, taking her by the hand and pulling her into his lap after he had taken his seat. _So much for avoiding a knee-jerk reaction and the possibility of a head start if she was going to be sitting in his lap_. “You’ve got me worried. Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you? If it’s Stark, I don’t think he’ll be a problem after this.”

“It has nothing to do with him. I want you to know the truth about me, about who I really am, Steve. My past is not a pleasant one and I have caused many people a lot of grief with my actions.”

“We all make mistakes, Hilda.”

“Not like this, Steve - not even on the same scale. Before I go on, I just want to remind you that up until a few days ago I had never tried to bother any of you or anyone else. I have been in this city for a year now, working and keeping to myself for the most part. I do not want to be accused of trying to manipulate you or Stark or anyone else.”

She could see the confusion and the questions forming, but Steve merely kept quiet as he looked up at her, still perched in his lap and visibly nervous as she took a deep breath.

“I honestly do not like Stark but I can say that I have grown quite fond of you Steve. I did not mean to, given my situation, but I like being around you and I do want to get to know you better even if you do not feel the same in a few moments.”

He went to say something and she placed two fingers on his lips to silence him, shaking her head and hushing him. “I am not finished yet … this is not even half of it, and just remember what you said about second chances. I understand that you may not wish to see me again but understand that I am trying to live a different life now and that I have for the past year and that you were none the wiser until just a few nights ago.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled against her fingers.

“I am not from here, and by _here_ I mean that I am not of this realm, planet, whatever you want to call it. You have met my brother and you know him well. Thor knows that I am here and he knows everything that I do and so does SHIELD.”

“I don’t understand. He doesn’t have any sisters and why wouldn’t he tell any of us about you?”

“He could not. Your director did not want your realm to know that the God of Mischief had returned to Midgard, or Earth as you call it.”

“Loki is obviously a guy and this isn’t very funny, Hilda.”

“That is the funny thing about the abilities that I hold, or used to hold … I can change my appearance and this is not the first time I have been a woman, Steve. This is the longest that I have lived as one, but we all figured that it would be better if I did not return here looking the same as when I had last visited.”

Loki could still see the skepticism in his eyes and on his face and she went to move out of his lap but he stopped her, holding her in place. “But you’re a woman and you’re nothing like him.”

“In every sense yes, I am a woman and I am more like myself before … before many things went wrong. You can ask Thor and Director Fury and they will tell you that I am the same god that came down here just a few years back intent on ruling your world. That is not why I am here now. I only wish to live away from Asgard and Odin and the life that I had there. That is exactly what I have been doing for the past year since I have been down here. It was going brilliantly mundane until the other night.”

“You’re really Loki? The crazy god that nearly destroyed the city and tried to kill his own brother several times? _That_ Loki?” She didn’t think that it had quite sunk in and she prepared herself to be thrown across the room, flinching when he had called her crazy. Steve noticed her expression and dropped his hands from her waist and started to shake his head in disbelief. “Please tell me this is a joke, Hil … Loki?”

“One in the same and it is not a jest. While I do love mischief and chaos and the confusion that ensues because of it, that is not why I am telling you this. I probably should have never entertained the idea that we could … that we could be friends or anything more than that. I judged you before I even got to know you in the slightest. I had not formally met you the last time that I was here and figured that you could not be any different than Stark or Thor but you surprised me.”

“ _You_ judged _me_? You? Do you have any idea what you did here? The lives that you took and the damage that you caused? You tell me this now?”

“We all judge and anyone that says that they do not is lying. God of Lies sitting in here in your lap, Steve,” she said as she pointed to herself and continued. “I was reminded every day of what I had done and I will never forget, trust me on that. Would there really have been a good time to tell you? Should I have waited weeks or months, assuming that we would have still been seeing each other? Maybe I should not have agreed to meet you at all and ignored you. That is probably what I should have done, but I am a selfish creature just like anyone else here – one that desires just a little bit of happiness.”

“Part of me is angry and the other is … confused. Just give me a minute.” She could feel his gaze on her but she kept her eyes on her hands, fingers twined and thumbs twiddling in her lap.

“If you are going to hit me, just get it over with. Norns knows how many beatings I have taken from Thor and Odin over this, and the time I had spent in my cell was just grand,” she said with sarcasm. “I will not fight back and I cannot, really.” Loki held up her hand, showing off the bracelet that was around her wrist. “This ensures that I cannot use my _magic_ , as you call it. I can still run and I do pack quite a punch but those are my only defenses.”

“I would never hit you. How could you think that? I’m not like that at all. Even if this is all true, I’d never do that.”

“It is true, and I have learned that when people become angry they cannot always control what they do. I could not so how could I expect others to? It is not like I have not been beaten before.” Loki tried to get up again and sighed when two hands forced her back down.

“Why do you keep trying to leave?” Was he annoyed? Loki couldn’t tell.

“I was not trying to leave. I merely wanted to sit somewhere else. I thought that it might be easier for you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Steve reached for his cell phone on the table next to the couch and started scrolling through it before he tapped on it and put it to his ear. “Can you come over now? It’s really important.” After a few seconds of silence on Steve’s end he replied, “No, I’m fine … I just need you to come over _right now_. Front door is open so just come in. See you in a few.”

“I wanted you to know before you started actually liking me, Steve. It didn’t want it to be a lie entirely.”

“It’s a little late for that because I already like you. Look at me … Loki.”

It was strange to have someone else besides Thor call her by her given name here and Nick Fury didn’t count because it always came out like a curse. “Yes, Captain?” Her head lifted and her eyes met his for the first time after she had told him the truth. She wasn’t sure what she had expected to find as she looked into them but it wasn’t the disgust that she had anticipated, or the anger she had prepared herself for.

“I’ll be honest with you. I don’t know what to think right now and I can’t promise that I’ll want to see you again. It’s hard to forget what you’ve done and I hope you understand that.”

“That is only fair and I understand. I honestly do. This is why I told you now rather than later because it would have complicated things even more so. Not that they are not already complicated enough but I know that your people, the people here, hate me and a lot of them wish me dead. If not for the Queen I would be and I would have accepted that. I cannot say that I regret this though, at least getting to know you. You are more than the uniform and the name, Steve. I can see that much.”

Steve and Loki turned their heads to the front door as it opened and Loki grimaced when she heard her brother’s booming voice. “Captain? I came as soon as I could …” Thor walked in and stopped in the doorway as he took in the scene; Loki was sitting in Steve’s lap dressed only in a bathrobe while Steve was only in his jeans and a tight white tank. “Lady _Hilda_ ,” he nearly hissed out as he gave her withering look.

“He knows, Thor. I told him. However, I did not know that he called you here.” Loki gave Steve a side glance and then looked up at the thunderer. “I had to tell him.”

“Where are your clothes, Loki? Why are you not at work at this hour?” Thor was giving the two of them a heated gaze as he sat Mjölnir on the floor near the doorway and took a seat in a nearby chair.

“It is a long story and I will tell you later. I doubt that is why Steve called you here.”

“Did you spend the night here with the Captain, Loki?”

“Oh my gods, Thor, no … and even if I did it is none of your business.”

“I will not have you taken advantage of, bro … sister.”

Steve’s head snapped up and he peered around the goddess sitting in his lap, eyes narrowed as he moved her to the side slightly, causing her to sigh. “I’m not like that, Thor. I don’t fall into bed with people the first night that I meet them and I didn’t call you over here to insult or argue with me either. You’ve pretty much answered my question about his, uh, her story.”

“So now you are just going to toss her aside after you have used her?” Thor’s face was reddened and his eyes were blazing as he continued to stare the two of them down. It was obvious he was having a hard time sitting relatively still in his seat right now and Loki could feel the anger radiating from him.

“No one has used anyone, you oaf! Will you just listen for one damn moment? I will explain why I am here and in the state that I am, but there are more important matters at hand, brother.”

“I should say, Loki. Gather your clothes if you can find them and we will leave.”

“No one’s going anywhere just yet and you can’t just tell her what to do, Thor.”

“Captain, please. He has been doing it for centuries so you cannot expect him to stop now,” Loki muttered while making a face at Thor. “I should probably take him away before he works himself into a berserker rage and destroys half of the city. I will not take the blame for that this time.”

“Are you implying that I cannot control myself, Loki? Look at you. You are dressed in some shameful Midgardian garb while your hair is a mess. This is hardly fitting behavior for a prince of Asgard.”

“Thor, you arse!” She went to lunge for her brother only to be anchored by two strong arms around her waist, struggling to free herself as she turned red in the face with rage. “This is why I hate you at times,” she spat out, “you have no idea how hateful your words are, do you?”

“Thor, be quiet. I can’t hold her like this for long. I didn’t know that she was this strong,” he managed to grunt out as he held Loki in place.

“She is a god, Captain. What did you expect? A weakling?” He scoffed as he stood and walked over to where Loki was still practically a snarling mess in Steve’s arms until he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled down so that he was in the goddess’ face.

“You take those words back, son of Odin, or I will rip you to shreds and not even Heimdall will be able to find all of the pieces.”

“I will not,” he shot back, growling when Loki grabbed ahold of his ear and began to twist, causing him to fall to one knee as his head tilted to try and ease the pain in his ear. “Of all of the things that you would learn from mother, it would be this.”

“It seemed to keep you in check, Odinson. I have done nothing to earn this disrespect of yours and I am owed an apology. Nothing unchaste has happened between the Captain and I and you owe him an apology as well.”

“Or you will what? Rip my ear off? Owww,” he howled, swatting at the closest body he could make contact with.

“No wonder things went to hell in a hand basket between you two when you both act like this. Is this how it is between you two all of the time?”

“Most of time yes,” Loki and Thor answered in unison before they both burst into laughter and poked each other in the ribs once Loki had let go of the thunder god’s ear.

“He started it,” she said after shoving Thor away and watching as he landed on his rump in the floor.

“How old are you two again? I’m pretty sure you’re both way older than me and you shouldn’t be acting like children.”

“Over one thousand years old but that has nothing to do with this, Captain,” Thor said as he crossed his legs and stayed sitting on the floor. “Why is Loki in your lap?”

“I wanted to keep her close. Tony was kind of a jerk to her this morning.”

“Now is not the time to go into this, Steve. You will only make him angrier,” she whispered.

“Be quiet and let the Captain speak, Loki.”

“If I could lift that bloody hammer of yours, I would knock you upside the head with it and hope that some sense found you. You cannot just silence me like that, Thor.”

The thunderer shook his head and looked around his sister expectantly, waiting for the Captain to elaborate on the morning’s events. “Well?”

“Hilda … er, Loki did go to work this morning and no, she did not stay here. Tony sort of talked her boss into letting him take her away for breakfast.”

“I told you to stay away from the Man of Iron so then you got yourself into this mess?”

“I did nothing, Thor. He simply did not like something that I said.”

“And then he left you on some sidewalk in Midtown in the rain while it was still dark and Thor, she didn’t deserve that no matter what she said to him.”

Mjölnir hit the god’s palm with a sharp smack and he jumped to his feet. “I shall have words with Stark about this. I told you that he did not treat the ladies of this realm properly, Loki. While I am not worried that harm may come to you at the hands of most mortals, it is the principle. It is one thing to treat the mortal wenches this way, but you are still a god and broth … sister to the crown prince. That still does not explain how you ended up with the Captain.”

“Jarvis called me and I picked her up. We came straight here. Her clothes are in the dryer and no, I didn’t try to take advantage of her, Thor.” Steve sounded clearly annoyed that he had to keep explaining this to the thunderer and he was being completely truthful.

Loki rubbed her forehead and sighed, looking between the two men. “I’m going to go and check on my clothes and hope that they are dry enough to wear. I am sure that you have questions for my brother and he will answer all of them truthfully because he truly incapable of forming a believable lie,” she said as she looked over at Steve. “And Thor, Stark cannot know about this because it would make things infinitely worse than what they are right now and quite honestly, I do not want to deal with him because I will be forced to break that insolent mouth of his and it would be completely justified despite what either of you say.” With those words, she rose from the Captain’s lap and walked over to the laundry room, shutting the door behind her.

She could hear the muffled voices of her brother and the Captain speaking out in the living room while she hid away in the small room just to have some privacy for a few moments. It was probably best that she simply get dressed and leave Steve to think things over, which meant that things would end between the two of them. It was foolish to believe that this could’ve worked out but at least for once, she had been honest with someone from nearly the start.

A small knock at the door drew her back from her thoughts as her eyes were watching the clothes tumble through the window in the dryer. “Are you hiding out in here?”

“Maybe. I just needed a moment.”

The door opened behind her and closed before she felt the warmth of the Captain’s body behind her, pressed to her back. “I just need some time to get used to this. It’s not every day you find out that the _one_ woman you decide to go for isn’t really a woman and she’s technically your enemy.”

“I am very much a woman at the moment, Steve, and I never wanted to be anyone’s enemy. There is a lot that you still do not understand about the time before I came to your realm. Even Thor does not know all of it. I am not here now to cause trouble and I had been doing well enough. I understand that you may not want to see me again, I think I have already accepted that.”

“I wasn’t lying about what I said about second chances, but they don’t come easy. You still have to earn my trust. You know I’ll have to talk to Fury about this.”

“By all means do. I am certain that he will have a field day with this,” she grumbled. “He can tell you whatever Thor might be unaware of.”

“Turn around and look at me. I don’t really like talking to the back of your head.”

Loki turned around and leaned on the dryer behind her as she looked up at Steve with an almost sheepish look on her face. “Is this better?”

“Much better,” he said as he leaned in and pecked a kiss on her lips.

“What are you doing, Steve?”

“Surely you know what a kiss is, Loki.”

“Yes, but why?”

“This is what you’re really like, except for the change in anatomy, right?”

“I really wish that I knew why the mortals were always so focused on things like that. Should it really matter what form I am in? To answer your question, I suppose so. Thor has said …”

“That this is the first time you’ve been yourself in half a century,” he finished, letting his forehead rest against Loki’s. “If you’re the girl that I met the other day, that’s the girl that I want to get to know better.”

“What if I choose not to remain in this form? I was not born this way.” She didn’t elaborate on the fact that she had been born a tiny blue runt that had been left to die but he didn’t need to know about that right now.

“We’ll deal with it when that time comes I guess.”

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Thor’s head peeked around. “Are you two hiding out in here?”

“Honestly, Thor, what are you doing? I am not a child.”

“I just wanted to make certain that you were alright. I am not certain that I can trust these mortal men around you.”

After looking around the small room, she could only glare back at the thunderer. “You are very fortunate in that I cannot find a weapon to bludgeon you with. If only you did not sleep in that arse’s tower … you would awaken with a shorn head just like Sif did.”

“I will be having words with that arse soon enough. He should not have treated you like that.”

“You need to let it be, brother. I do not believe that he will be bothering me again after today, unless you confront him. I think that it would be best if he did not know who I was just yet.”

“Loki …”

“No Thor, this is my decision and for once, will you please respect it?”

He grumbled and looked directly at Steve as he spoke, “You _will_ take care with her, for she is still my kin and I will not allow her to be harmed, Captain. You would do well to remember that.”

“Was that a threat, Thor?” Steve straightened up and opened up the door the rest of the way, closing the distance between himself and the thunder god, standing toe to toe with him.

“It was more of a promise if Loki should be hurt in all of this.”

“She said that she could take care of herself and she asked you to step back and leave things alone.”

“And _she_ is getting royally pissed off right now because you two act as if _she_ is not even here right now.” Loki grabbed her clothes from the dryer and shoved herself between the two men before storming off to the bathroom in a loud huff, curses spewing out of her mouth in Old Norse that made Thor laugh and pat Steve on the back.

“It seems that I have been underestimating her for centuries. Might I warn you that she is incredibly quick and highly proficient with a blade. If we do not cease our fighting, she will mount our manhoods on her wall as trophies.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he turned a shade of red that made the god chuckle. “She really said all of that? We really shouldn’t be deciding anything for her, Thor. She came here to make a new life and everyone is still deciding everything for her. I promise that I won’t do anything to hurt her if I can help it. You’re going to have to trust me, buddy.”

“Hopefully you will earn her trust when I have not been able to, Captain. This is probably her last chance and I will not see her lost again, at least understand that much.”

“I don’t think either one of us was prepared for this. As weird as all of this is, I like her.”

“You are a friend and you must know, it is hard for her to stay on the right path and I blame myself and my father for that. She grew up in a lie that had been fed to her all of her life and while that does not excuse what she had done, her actions weren’t completely unfounded. Our realms are so very different and while we strive for peace and justice, it is usually achieved through battle. I know that is not your way if you can avoid it, but we do not think twice when it comes to such matters. She was only doing what she had believed would please our father.”

“Maybe she just needed a big brother that cared and listened to her. No offense, but you don’t really listen to her.”

“It is a bad habit that has been in place for centuries I am afraid. It would do well for me to heed your advice as well. I only want her to be happy for once. Have you handled the Man of Iron?”

“I told him to stay away from her.”

He nodded and picked up Mjölnir after he walked away from Steve. “He would be wise to do so or else I will have words with him as well. Please treat her well, Captain, and tell her that I apologize for this morning. It is best that I take my leave now.”

“You’re leaving me with an angry goddess. Thanks, Thor.”

“Loki likes you as well, or else she would not be here. If she did not, you would not have been able to get so close. Being overly affectionate and allowing it in return is not something that she does very often. It is rare actually. I wish you both luck.”

Steve was left alone with Loki again, waiting as she changed into her clothes. There was still a lot that he didn’t understand but he would try. Anyone else would’ve told him that this was insane and that he shouldn’t have anything to do with her, but he wasn’t going to turn his back on her now.

The Captain walked over to the bedroom door and rapped on the door lightly. “I’m going to make you that toast and tea I promised you and then we’re going to talk.” With that being said, Steve left her to finish dressing and started to make her breakfast just as he said that he would.


	13. The Princess and her Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki talk it out a bit more while Thor confronts Tony and he doesn't take the news so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get uglier with Tony before they get better. I'm not sorry. As always, thanks for the interest and the comments!

The water was in a kettle and heating on the stove while Steve sat a plate on the counter and dropped a few slices of bread on it. He felt like he was on autopilot right now, going through the motions without really thinking about what he was doing. He wasn’t prepared for this. There wasn’t any way that he could’ve prepared for this. There were literally millions of girls in the city and he managed to find the one that would prove to be more than a handful probably.

Leading an extraordinary life came with equally extraordinary complications and this was no exception. He had spoken with Thor and had gotten the sense that Loki was happier here than _she_ had been in centuries. The older god thought that it had more to do with being away from her duties as a prince of Asgard and always coming second to Thor, but Steve could tell that there was more to the story than what Thor was telling him.

He didn’t understand the lies that the thunderer had spoken of, but understood enough to realize the warring culture that they had come from. Expressions of violence were nothing for them and the people of Earth were only mortal casualties. He did believe in second chances, but he had already made it clear that he didn’t trust her yet. The Captain wondered if he ever could. This, whatever this now was, was started on a small lie but he could overlook that for now because it wasn’t necessarily of her own doing and he realized that she had been vague on purpose when she spoke of herself. She technically didn’t lie about everything, she just hadn’t revealed much.

Steve looked up at the clock and realized that he had been there in the kitchen for at least twenty minutes and the kettle was whistling but there was no sign of Loki. He turned the stovetop off and approached his bedroom door, knocking on it softly. “Loki, is everything okay in there? It’s been a while.”

There was only silence from the other side of the door and Steve sighed, knocking once again and testing the door knob to see if it was locked. “You can’t hide in there forever and I’m coming in, so cover up if you’re not decent.”

When he walked in he looked around the room and spotted her next to the window, curtains opened as she looked outside. The sun had finally risen and she was biting at one of her thumbnails. Loki looked like she was lost in thought and hadn’t noticed that Steve had come into the room.

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

She finally turned to face him and shook her head as she smoothed out her shirt and stepped away from the window. “This will never work. It cannot possibly work and I believe that we both know that, Steve. It is not because I do not like you. We … we are so different and my past is something that I will never be able to get away from. It will always be there and I cannot take any of it back.”

“Do you regret it? Do you regret what you did?”

“Not at first, and I cannot say that I entirely regret what I did to Thor but what happened here on this realm, I never meant for it to happen. I was not myself at that time and powers beyond myself appealed to what I can only say was the darkest part of me that resulted in what happened that day. For that, I am truly sorry.”

“That’s a start. No one said that you have to forget your past, Loki. You just shouldn’t repeat it. You’ve spent the past year trying to move on and this wasn’t your fault. You can’t help who you end up liking or who you fall for. I didn’t stop liking you just because you told who you really were.”

He wanted to understand why she did those things, hurt the people that she loved and brought her wrath to a planet that did nothing to her. Steve wanted to know why she felt that she had to do it in the first place.

She had started to pace as she still chewed on her thumbnail, causing Steve to pull her into his arms and then into his lap as he sat on the edge of his bed. “You’re going to wear a path on the floor and I doubt your thumb will make a good breakfast. Just listen to what I’ve said and think about it. Do you still like me?”

“Probably more than I should be allowed,” she admitted as her hands dropped to her lap. “You are everything that I am not, Steve. We are complete opposites and despite what you mortals believe, while they may attract it does not always last. Is it really worth it?”

“Neither of us would be here if it wasn’t. You could’ve left at any time and you didn’t. Things don’t happen overnight and it takes time. For someone that has lived as long as you have, and has a few more thousand years to live, you’re really impatient. So I guess this means you’re my old lady.”

Her lips pursed and she looked up at him, not sure if she should kiss him or slap him for calling her his old lady. “I am still young when compared to the others of my kind, Captain. I still have at least four thousand years left to live, if I am lucky.” She opted to laugh and sigh, appreciating his attempt to keep the mood light. “I’ll be your girl, not your old lady.”

“I like the sound of that better anyways. So this means that you _do_ like me.” He laughed and scooped her up bridal style as he stood and carried her to the kitchen. “I promised you tea and toast. Give me a few minutes and I’ll finish it up.”

“I can walk, you know … I have been doing it for centuries,” she said, a slight huff in her voice as Steve sat her down in one of chairs at the breakfast bar.

“Can’t have my favorite princess getting tired from all that pacing, can I?”

“I am not a princess, Steve”

“I’m not quite ready to call you my prince yet.”

“I would rather not be called either.”

He was pouring some hot water over the tea bag in the mug as he spoke, glancing up at Loki. “I’m still going to call you my princess whether you like it or not.”

“Are you my prince charming, Captain, the one who will rescue me from evil and creatures of the night?”

“If there was a man for the job, it would be me. I’m kind of a big deal around here,” he joked, a boyish grin on his lips, but a look of sincerity in his eyes. “What if I want to be your prince charming? Would you let me?”

It was a nice sentimental thought that would’ve wooed any other woman, but Loki wasn’t just any other woman. Even without her seidr she guessed that she was just as strong as Steve and probably just as quick. She realized that he wasn’t being this way to placate her or make her into the weaker and more inferior sex. This was the way that he was raised and women were valued and protected in his time.

“If I allow you to be my prince charming now, will you still want to be that for me when I am not longer a princess? Would you allow _me_ to _your_ prince charming at some point?”

She could see the wheels churning in that head of his. Loki hated to break the light mood but it had to be clear that she wouldn’t always be in this form. It was comfortable enough for now, but in time she knew that she would want to be back in her old skin.

“I … I’ve never been with a man before.”

“There is a first time for everything, Captain.”

“But you’ll still be _you_ , right?”

“In personality, yes but in body, I would be the man you saw here just a few years ago. Would you really want that man, Steve?”

“He’s not so ugly I guess, but it will take time for me to get used to that if I’m honest.”

Loki shook her head and covered her face with her hands, partly in frustration and partly in amusement. “It is good to know that I am not a hideous looking man, Steve. Just think about this before it goes any further.”

Steve had thought about it. He’d never been one to take his time with decisions, usually trusting his gut instinct and it hadn’t failed him yet. This was the biggest risk he’d ever taken but he’d found something in the woman that sat in front him and he wasn’t about to let that go, even if she was sometimes a he and had some major issues in her past. It would’ve been hypocritical of him to give up now only because of whom she was. He would give her a second chance just like he said that he would.

“We can always be friends if it doesn’t work out. You can never have too many of those.”

“You would be the first that actually chose to be one,” she sighed out as she looked up at him. This had been a long morning and she still had to work a shift at the bar later that evening. She definitely needed a nap after all of the drama of the day. Damn Tony Stark and everything about him.

Steve started to make a few pieces of toast as her tea was steeping, laughing to himself as he thought about how his morning was going. “I’m not gonna lie, Loki. I want to be more than friends with you, at least eventually if it works out. You’re the first girl I’ve been interested in since Peggy.”

“So you wish to court me, Steve? Have you gone mad? What would your beloved citizens think if they knew that you were pining for a disgraced prince, a god that is known for lies and chaos?”

“Honestly, I don’t really give a damn because this is my decision and I can handle it. I did say that you had to earn my trust, so it requires a lot from you too.”

“Hmpf.” Her shoulders slumped and she found herself looking down at her hands as they rested on the table. “I know and I promise to try. That is all that I can promise.”

Steve slid a plate with a couple of pieces of toast in front of her along with a cup of tea before he took a seat next to her. “That’s all I’m asking for, princess.”

Loki groaned but a small smile tugged at her lips, cheeks flushing when he called her that again. “Men on any realm never listen, do they? The _princess_ thanks you for this fine feast.”

~

‘ _Well I really fucked that up_ ,’ Tony thought to himself as he sat in his kitchen drinking his black coffee. He hadn’t made it to bed and he probably wouldn’t. The engineer was too worked up to fall asleep and he knew that he was going to end up having words with Steve about what happened between him and Hilda, not that he didn’t deserve it, but Cap was pissed and he’d never really seen him that mad before.

Tony hoped that Pepper never found out about this because she’d have his ass for treating a woman like that. Sure, he’d kicked plenty of one-night stands out of his penthouse before but at least he’d made sure they had a ride home.

“Sir, Mr. Odinson is on the terrace and he does not look pleased. I have directed him to the kitchen.”

“What the actual fuck, Jarvis … as if I didn’t have enough shit to deal with this morning.”

Thor stomped in and sat Mjölnir on the marble countertop, cracking it as he glared at Stark. Great. Thor was pissed off for some reason too. Hopefully it wasn’t because Jane Foster had dumped him because Tony Stark was not in the business of giving relevant relationship advice.

“Hey big guy, what’s got your pretty panties in a ruffle this morning?”

“I do not wear anything underneath my trousers, you know this Man of Iron.” If Tony could’ve just fallen through the floor right that would’ve been more comfortable than this.

“It wasn’t literal, Thor. Calm your tits. Why are you pissed off?” He motioned to his ruined countertop and shot the thunderer a dirty look.

Thor was tired of the ruse that his brother had to put on and despite Loki’s request to not confront Stark about it, he couldn’t stand by and allow this happen any longer. Even if Loki didn’t want him to intervene, he had to do something.

“What you did this morning, it was despicable. It is bad enough that you treat the other mortal women of this realm badly but I will not allow you to treat Loki like that.”

“First of all, how do you even know about that and secondly, you mean Hilda, right?”

That wasn’t some slip that even Blondie would make and Tony grew furious once he put everything together. “You’re shitting me, right? You’re telling me that your brother is _here_ … _on Earth_ … _right now_.”

Well fuck, no wonder Hilda, or Loki, didn’t like him. That explained the gaps in her history and why he just couldn’t find jack shit on her.

“That does not concern you, Stark. Nothing about Loki concerns you.”

“The hell it does. That fucker threw me out of a window – _from my penthouse_. Not to mention the fact that he tried to take over the world and brought an alien army down from who knows where to do it. I’m pretty sure it fucking concerns me right now, Thor.”

“My brother is trying to make amends for that and he now lives among your people with no problem at all except for one. _You_.”

“Let me get this straight. Your brother, who is no longer a dude by the way, has been here for over a year and you didn’t tell anyone?”

“SHIELD has been made aware and they keep an eye on her.”

“We’re talking the same homicidal asshole that stabbed you here on the roof of this very building. That same asshole?”

“Do not call her that and yes, the very same. You may not understand our ways but she has not harmed anyone since she has been here. She needed to live as one of you to understand many things and if you had not tried to corrupt her, this would have never happened.”

“Oh, so this is _my_ fault? I was just trying to get to know her.”

“You were trying to bed her, Stark … just like you do with every woman that you meet. I am not a fool and neither is she, so do not treat her as such. I will never understand why she even talks to you.”

“I fail to understand why heshe is even fucking here. Why not dump her off somewhere else? Why _here_? And fuck, does Steve know? He’ll probably flip out worse once he knows.”

“He took it very well, actually. She decided to tell him herself and that is why I was over there this morning. I do not think that he believed her at first, nor does he trust her entirely, but at least he took the time to listen.”

“Get the fuck out. Get the fuck out of my place. Fuck you and fuck her. This makes so much sense,” Tony fumed. “Just fucking leave.”

“Very well, but heed my word, I will not allow any harm to come to her even if you are a comrade in arms. She is still my brother and I know that she can change, she already has.”

“Okay, you’re mixing up your pronouns, douchebag, and I told you to get the fuck out.”

The god stood and picked up his hammer and walked out, not sparing another glance at the pissed off engineer. Tony could hear some glass shattering and he made his way out to his living room to find the window, the very one he’d been tossed from, gone while Thor flew away.

“Fucking prick,” he yelled out.

“Ready a suit, Jarvis.”

“I would advise against whatever you are planning to do, sir.”

“Shut the fuck up and ready a suit.”

“Yes, sir.”

A platform raised in his living room, a suit in the center of it ready for him to step into. “I’m going to pay a certain little liar a visit and I’m not going without a suit,” he grumbled as the mechanisms started to snap into place and surround him, encasing him in alloy and hydraulics.

If her phone was still turned on, he’d know where to find her. It wouldn’t be hard when just about every cell phone could be tracked easily, coordinates triangulated and security cameras in the area offered a bird’s eye view of what she’d be doing. He wasn’t going to be unprepared this time if she got pissed off, and she couldn’t throw him out of his own window either.

“Hold all calls. I don’t care who it is. Even Pepper,” Tony said as the doors to his terrace slid open and Jarvis gave him the general area where Loki was at the moment. He’d wait until she had left Steve’s place. That would be the only way to talk to her alone because he didn’t want to involve Cap in this. This was between him and a certain asshole that he had unfinished business with.

He didn’t know the full story and at this point he really didn’t give a shit. He almost died because of what happened in New York. He’d suffered nightmares and anxiety attacks. He still did from time to time. This bullshit had SHIELD written all over it.

“Jarvis, get Fury on the phone now.”

After a few seconds of waiting, one very annoyed director answered. “How in the fuck do you keep getting my number, Stark? And why in the hell are you calling me this early? Shouldn’t you be blowing shit up right now?”

“When were you going tell us about Loki?” Might as well get to the point because Tony had no patience right now, not that he ever did in the first place.

“That’s classified.”

“And that’s bullshit, Fury. Did you forget what he did? The city is still rebuilding and that piece of shit is walking around like he belongs here. Correction, like _she_ belongs here.”

“I don’t have time for this shit, Stark. Just stay away from her. I heard about your little stunt this morning and it was unnecessary. She hasn’t set foot near your side of town since she’s been here and I doubt that she ever will.”

“I don’t think that the people of Manhattan would be pleased to know that she’s here.”

“You’re not going to say a damn thing, Stark. There’s a reason that I let this happen and no, I won’t be telling you why. Keep your ass in check and let it be.”

“No can do, asshole. This is way beyond fucked up and you know it.”

“Damn it …”

Tony cut the call off before he had to listen to anymore of Fury’s bullshit. There would never be a good reason in his mind for letting Loki back on this planet, let alone the same city that he had tried to destroy.

~

Loki ate her toast in relative silence, and was finishing up her tea as Steve sat next to her. She wasn’t sure that there was anything left to say, and they both needed some time to think about everything that had happened that morning.

“I should go after I finish up. I believe that we both need some time, Steve.”

“I’ll take you home. It’s not raining anymore.”

“I think I’d like to walk for a bit and then I’ll take the bus. Some fresh air would do me good. I will be fine.”

No matter what he knew now, he didn’t like the idea of her being out by herself. “Loki, you shouldn’t be out there walking around alone.”

“Listen to me, prince charming, I have traveled to realms far more dangerous than this one in my time and I still managed to make it out alive with nothing more than a blade and my wits. I assure you that there is nothing out there that can possibly harm me.”

Loki looked over at Steve and she could see that he wasn’t happy with what she’d said, but she wasn’t helpless and he’d just have to accept that. “Thank you for caring enough to worry. I am not trying to be difficult, I promise. There is not a single thing here that scares me, honestly. Except for the green beast … I would rather not encounter him again but that is only because it really hurt the last time we met.”

The Captain sighed and started to laugh, his head shaking as he looked over at her. “You left a body imprint in solid marble flooring, Loki. Of course that’s going to smart just a little. I can’t believe you walked away from that.”

“I’m not as fragile as you’d like to think. I’ve been through worse.”

“I think you’re more fragile than you’d like to admit, and I’m not talking about your body, princess.”

He was right, but it still brought a small frown to her face and she looked away. She didn’t want to talk about anything else right now. “That is a discussion for later. I think we have talked enough about things for one day. I would like to get back home and just relax for a bit. I mean, a lot has happened today and it is not even eight o’clock yet.”

“Can I please take you home?”

“No.”

“Loki …”

“Steve, no. I know that you are just trying to be a gentleman and you are, but this will not change. I can take care of myself. I have been doing it long before I met you.”

“Do you ever let anyone help you?”

“No, not usually … at least not if I can help it.” Except for Thor doing so whether she wanted it or not.

“That’s gotta change. It’s what I do.”

“Well then, you can use the extra time that you are not using to help me for others that need it more.”

“Loki, stop being so stubborn.”

She huffed softly as she stood and carried the dishes to the sink. “It is a matter of pride as well, Steve. You would not understand.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m a man. What man doesn’t have their pride?”

After she set the dishes down she turned around in place and leaned against the counter. “So then you would not object to me helping you?”

“It’s not the same, Loki.”

“Why? Because I am a woman right now? If I … if I let you help me in any way then you have to agree to do the same. It is only fair.”

“Loki …”

“No, Steve. If you want to take care of me then I get to do the same with you. Starting later because now, I am leaving and I just need some time alone.”

He stood and walked over to her, a hand planting on the counter on each side trapping her there as he leaned in. “Fine. I’ll agree to that.” She could tell he didn’t want to, but she wasn’t going to give him a choice anyways.

“Was that so hard, really?”

“It was, actually. No one’s taken care of me since … well, since Bucky. I’m just not used to it anymore.”

“I know that I will never replace your friend, Steve and that is not what I am trying to do. But this cannot be one sided and you _do_ need to realize that I am not helpless.”

He just stood there, their faces inches apart as he considered what she said. “You are thinking too much, Captain. It is simpler than you realize so stop it. Just kiss me,” she said softly, leaning up to let their lips brush together.

Steve didn’t hesitate as he pressed their mouths together and his hands grasped her hips to bring her closer while her hands splayed across his warm chest, their tongues moving together as she tried to hold back her smile. Once they finally pulled apart they were both grinning.

“When I look at you, I see a pretty gal and I want to keep you safe. Back in my day, and don’t give me any lip about my age, that’s what a man did. Even if you can take care of yourself, I’ll always feel that way.”

“From what I understand, back in your day, women also took care of their men. Just don’t expect dinner on the table every night because I really cannot cook or bake all that well.”

“You know, we could always learn together. There’s a place that offers classes.”

“The good Captain would learn how to bake me cake? My hero,” she said with a flutter of her lashes as she clenched her hands to her chest.

“Hey, I can learn and so can you. I’ll look into it.”

“Very well, but this does not mean that I will have dinner prepared for you when you get back from whatever you do all day.”

“Maybe I’ll have it ready for you. You never know.”

“You are a strange man, Steve Rogers, unlike any warrior that I have ever met.”

“I’m just a kid from Brooklyn. I’m not a warrior, Loki.”

“You are more than just a kid. I’ll do it. As it is, I can only make lasagna. Maybe Thor should enroll in one of these classes.”

“The toaster confuses him. Are you sure you want him anywhere near a kitchen?”

“You are probably right. He would probably burn the place down if he got near a stove. I have managed to teach him how to use a microwave but that is questionable at times,” she said with a laugh. “I should be going now.”

Steve went to open his mouth and offer to take her home again but two slender fingers were pressed up against his lips to silence him. “I will be fine on my own and I will not hear anything to the contrary. At least I can take the rest of the morning to sleep.”

“Fine,” he mumbled against her fingers, shoulders slumping in defeat. They’d be arguing all morning if he kept insisting and he didn’t want to spend his time with her like that.

“Just be safe,” he said after he pulled his mouth away, “for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Loki said with a mock salute before she broke out into a smile. “I will be fine. I will text you when I get home if that will make you feel better.”

“It would. I’ll at least walk you to the door since you won’t let me do anything else.”

“You need to work on your guilt tripping. You are not very good at it.”

“Maybe someone offers a class for that too,” he mused as they headed for the door.

Loki shook her head as she opened the front door and turned. “Thank you, Steve. I appreciate everything … really.”

After a quick kiss on the cheek the goddess was on her way down the sidewalk, on the lookout for a bus stop. Maybe she was a little too hopeful about this, but at this point she had nothing to lose now that Steve knew who she really was.

“Sir, it appears that Loki has left Captain Rogers’ apartment.”

“Great … time to pay her a visit,” Tony muttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief word from the writer.

No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I just haven't had the muse for it or the time. I do have a chapter partially written but I need to finish it up and that's going to take some time. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to talk with Loki and it ends up as a very unhappy reunion with a couple of other Avengers
> 
> Warning: Loki gets smacked around a bit but she's okay, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the way this chapter ended, but I wanted to get something posted because I've literally been struggling with this since August and so here you go. All mistakes are mine but if you see something serious, please let me know.
> 
> I'll reply to my inbox later because blah.

The shortest distance between two points was a straight line and Tony was headed towards Loki at breakneck speed. When you could fly and simply dodge buildings, you could be anywhere in the city within minutes. He rounded the last building and spotted her, walking leisurely down the sidewalk as he started to descend. Stark was angry, and admittedly jealous. Never a good combination and he certainly wasn’t going to admit to anyone that he was still jealous after knowing who she really was.

It didn’t make sense for her to like Cap in the first place. They were complete opposites - good and evil, the sun and the moon, Steve and _Loki_. Tony could pick up any man, woman or person of questionable gender with no questions asked until Loki. _Why did this bother him so much?_ Loki was good looking as a man or a woman, even Tony had to admit how hot the god looked when he was on a power trip trying to take over the world, but he was fucking Tony Stark. No turned down Tony Stark. Ever.

Tony knew that his suit wasn’t that stealthy when it came to sneaking up on people, not that he ever cared to sneak up on anyone. The tensing of Loki’s shoulders and the slight turn of her head in his general direction told him that she knew he was coming. What aggravated him even more was the fact that she just focused her attention straight ahead again and was obviously ignoring him. No one ignores Iron Man. He’s the center of attention and always has been.

He was certain that he could be just as stubborn as the God of Mischief and he landed gracefully, if you could call Iron Man graceful, a few feet ahead in the walking path that Loki had chosen on the sidewalk. Her glare was nothing short of murderous and she actually looked adorable when her eyes squinted from being narrowed like that. “Fuck off, Stark,” Loki hissed as she purposely shoved past him and damn near knocked him over. She was still strong, that much was obvious. As soon as he righted himself, he was left staring at her retreating form as he grew angrier.

He was angry because he was confused. Loki shouldn’t be here. Loki shouldn’t be so hot. Tony shouldn’t want Loki. Tony wanted to kick Loki’s ass. Tony wanted a lot of things, but what he wanted most was to know why she obviously hated him so much. Yes, their first and only meeting hadn’t been that great and he’d nearly died but she should have just as much reason to hate Steve and yet, she didn’t. Of course mister morality would talk things out with her and give her a second chance because that’s what good boys did and Tony Stark had never been a good boy, had he?

Tony knew that he had a volatile past, had fucked a lot of shit up and he had always been forgiven, but he had never tried to take over an entire planet and subjugate its people. After nearly being killed by his own tech, he realized that he needed to change who he was and what he did. He was still an asshole, but his mission was to help those who couldn’t help themselves, even if he was still being a dick about it. Thor’s words played over in his head. _‘You may not understand our ways but she has not harmed anyone since she has been here. She needed to live as one of you to understand many things and if you had not tried to corrupt her, this would have never happened.’_

Well, shit. Loki had went an entire year without fucking anything up, lived on her own and worked two shitty jobs just to understand the human struggle of everyday life. Even though Tony had had a near death experience, he couldn’t say that he could relate to anyone who wasn’t in his social circle or not a billionaire. Sure he was working in his lab and he created and designed things, but he’d never worked a minimum way paying job and he had never had to worry about money. Loki had been a raised a prince and the afforded privilege was probably greater in that circumstance and here he was, here _she_ was, living humbly just to get by.

Tony knew he was an asshole but now he truly did feel like one and damn it, he shouldn’t be feeling this way because of Loki. “Wait, I just want to talk … _Loki_.”

“That stupid oaf. I hope he at least bloodied your spiteful face.” At least she wasn’t walking away. She seemed rooted in place but her back was still turned as she shook her head. “There is nothing to talk about and if you have any questions, you must speak with Director Fury or if you are so bold, Odin himself. Good luck with _that_. Just … please leave me be.”  The resignation in her tone was surprising, even Tony had to admit it, but this was one highly capable mischief maker that he had on his hands right now.

“Cracked my marble countertop and threatened me just a little but I’m not really scared of Point Break.”

“That was a horrible movie, and he doesn’t even get that you are making fun of him,” Loki said with a sigh before she started walking forward again.

“You really are the smarter one out of the two, aren’t ya?” It wasn’t like that wasn’t obvious when you sat down and compared Loki and Thor. The thunderer was a warrior through and through, acting on impulse and gut feelings while the liesmith was clearly the strategist. What better way to learn of a civilization’s weaknesses than to live as one of them, learn their nuances and culture? Maybe that was the big plan here and Fury was too stupid to realize that and Odin didn’t give a shit as to what happened to Earth. He seemed to have a habit of pawning his children off on this planet when there were family feuds so who knew?

“Obviously,” she muttered as Tony looked up to see one god of mischief rounding the corner as he tried to jog to catch up with her, which was terribly hard in the suit and he wasn’t going to fly for less than twenty feet. He was expecting a fight or at least an argument, and was actually kind of disappointed in this. It seemed anticlimactic after all of the anger and events of the morning so far and it still wasn’t even noon.

“Damn it, Loki … wait up.” Nope, definitely not graceful while trying to run and play catch up while those long, slender legs seemed to walk faster than humanly possible. “Hey, I promise I just want to talk.”

“Is that why you chose to show up in your suit, Stark? It was hardly necessary, you know. As if it could truly protect you anyhow.” Just to make her point, Loki turned and started to walk back to Tony and lifted her hand just to flick his faceplate with her finger, causing his display to flicker and Jarvis to run a quick diagnostic and inform Tony that the cheek was dented.

“Was that really necessary? I just buffed this out and put a fresh coat of paint on it. Do you have any idea how tedious that is?” Not that he didn’t love smoothing out the battle scars on his suits, but this was just a reminder of why Loki probably shouldn’t be here on Earth in the first place.

“My apologies. You simply needed to be reminded that for one, I do not care, and secondly … just because I am a lady of the realm now does not mean that I am weak by any means. This is something that you and the Captain will soon come to realize. Now if you will excuse me, I am going home.”

He wondered how she had perfected the epic eye roll that she had just given him. Her hair even slapped his faceplate when she turned to leave. Loki took being a diva to a whole new level and Tony was left standing there in bewilderment as he watched her gracefully walk away. How is it that Loki was graceful no matter what form he took?

“Fine, we’ll do this the hard way. I’m not through talking to you,” he shouted after her, not having to see her face to know that she was most likely rolling those vibrant green eyes again. This time he did take flight, and thankfully there weren’t a lot of people walking about on the sidewalk as he swiftly rounded the corner and hovered behind her as she turned to look up at him, daring him to do something.

“Honestly, it would be self-defense, Tony. Your little blasters would not harm me much and I am just as resilient as Thor, maybe even more so. Why cannot you not just simply leave me alone? While I cannot harm you to the point of death, Odin never really clarified where the limit was when it came to defending one’s self and I fully plan to exploit that in this case.”

Even with the dent in his faceplate serving as a reminder as to how strong Loki still was, it was hard to imagine that curvy body inflicting any real damage that Tony couldn’t bounce back from. He’d take his chances and beg for forgiveness later from Cap, Thor and maybe even Loki.

“You’re fucking adorable when you think I care, sweetheart.”

Loki let out a small huff and gave Tony a pointed glare. If he had a sense of self-preservation he should’ve flown off and never given her a second thought but he never backed down from a fight and this wasn’t going to be the first one he gave up on.

“Hang on, princess.”

“What? I do not think so.”

Before Loki could protest any further, she was scooped up into Tony’s arms bridal style, arms crossed over her chest while she muttered profanities that Tony asked Jarvis to translate for him later on since they were probably Old Norse terms of endearment reserved specifically for him.

“Oh come on, you’re not even going to cling to me like a damsel? I’ve always wanted to carry a princess off into the sunset Iron Man style.”

“Gods damn it, Stark. Put me down,” she screamed furiously as the wind whipped her hair around her face while they ascended. With a glance over her shoulder she could see that they were well above the skyline now and headed to who knows where. “Besides, it is still morning and you are not keeping me until sunset.”

“Shush, you’re ruining the moment.”

“What moment? The one where you kidnapped me and have grandiose plans of ferrying me away like some mortal fairy tale wench?”

“You’re a pretty hot wench.”

“You … you did not just call me a wench. I will have you know I am still more of a man than you will ever be even while possessing a pair of breasts and a quim.”

“Okay, that’s just weird when you say it like that and I’ve seen you as both a dude and a chick. You’re actually hot either way.” Shit, why did he say that? The facepalm would have to wait or he’d risk dropping Loki and then Thor really would beat him to a pulp then send him through a meat grinder before he had Tony for dinner, probably roasted over a spit of all things.

“Oh my gods, you insufferable arse. I could rip you apart right now, you know. I could make you suffer horribly before you plummeted to the ground and turned into a giant alloy splat in the middle of New York City.”

“Hey, you paid attention. That’s cute. Not many people know that this is an alloy suit and not just a hunk of metal. Sooooo … why don’t you like me, seriously?”

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. There was no reasoning with this mortal, was there? She didn’t even know where he was taking her but what say did she have in the matter? Her lips formed a tight line when her mouth closed and she simply looked away into the empty sky. Loki didn’t like being at Stark’s mercy but a fall from this height might actually accomplish what the fall from the Bifrost had not.

“I asked you a question, Reindeer Games. It’s polite to answer.”

The only response Tony received at first was a glare that could’ve melted his face off. Could she really do that? She probably could. Why did she have to make things so difficult? Why was Tony bickering about these things inside of his head?

“My helm does not even resemble that stupid creature, Stark. Why does it look like your suit is always frowning? Shouldn’t Iron Man look happy?”

“It’s not a frown. It’s a … a serious look!” Honestly, why was he justifying this to _her_.

“Whatever,” she muttered, arms still crossed on her chest as she snuck another peek down below and caught sight of Stark’s tower. This was going to be a long day.

Loki’s head lifted, her eyes looking upward as she shook her head. “Really, this is not my fault. Can I honestly be held responsible for what is surely going to happen? Blame the blond oaf for this because I am done with it all.”

“What are you doing?” Tony craned his neck as he tried to see where her eyes were focused and saw nothing but the open sky. “You’ve seriously lost it, babe.”

“Heimdall,” she muttered, “he sees all. I am certain that he is having a good laugh right now. At least someone is.”

“Well that’s kinda creepy. That takes stalking to an entirely new level.”

“We never had an expectation of privacy … silly how you mortals would think that anything is private simply because you are between four walls. This realm isn’t even relevant in the scheme of things. You cannot even get out of your solar system,” Loki said with a laugh.

“Speaking of space, I didn’t really appreciate the last trip I took there,” Tony said a bit gruffly.

“And from what I understand, it was entirely your choice to make that trip,” she tartly replied back.

“Wasn’t really left with much of a choice, asshole. I wasn’t going to let the city get blown to smithereens. I wouldn’t have had to make that choice if you would’ve sucked it up and stayed in your realm, black hole or wherever it was that you crawled out of.” Tony’s voice reflected his anger and Loki didn’t need to see his face to know that.

What Tony noticed was that Loki had stiffened in his arms when he mentioned that she should’ve stayed where she (or he) was at before the failed alien invasion of New York. Of course he blamed her for that entire mess and he would always blame her for it. He tried baiting her, even threatened to drop her and she still didn’t respond to anything that he had to say. Loki wouldn’t look at him, not even when he landed on the terrace of his penthouse. He was still carrying her when two very pissed off SHIELD agents burst through the doors that led to his living room. Not just any SHIELD agents. Romanov and Barton. Armed and weapons at the ready. Yep, definitely pissed off. Loki didn’t seem to notice or flinch when Barton nocked an arrow and Romanov cocked her pistols.

“What are you two asshats doing here?” Tony had had enough visits from his fellow Avengers for the day and this was not looking good.

“Eliminating a threat,” Clint said through gritted teeth as he aimed for Loki.

“Do you even know who she is really is,” Natasha asked in her usual calm and collected tone.

“Yeah, the son of bitch that nearly destroyed the city with his alien minions who now happens to be a really hot chick. We were just getting ready to have a little talk about that.” Tony was unfazed by the hostility around him as his faceplate lifted, revealing his deadpan expression. “Now fuck off so we can have that little talk.”

“No can do, Tin Man. This bitch shouldn’t be here.” Clint was obviously still bitter and he should be, but Tony had reason to angry too and so did every person in this city.

~

Loki squirmed enough to get Tony to loosen his hold and she shoved away, landing on her feet before she straightened out her shirt and jacket. She wasn’t a threat but she had no doubt that the two assassins would take her down just for looking at them, which she did with a neutral gaze. Loki wasn’t there to antagonize anyone but she understood their animosity and she’d never deny them that. After all, she had been raised in a warring culture that was hell-bent on revenge.

The goddess raised her hands in surrender, knowing that it wouldn’t cause them to stow their weapons. They were too well trained for that. She may have looked like any other Midgardian woman, but they knew better. Stark was still at her back, mumbling about needing a SHIELD-proof security system and revoking access to the tower for Barton and Romanov.

If they did fire on her, assuming they didn’t aim for her head, she’d live. Of course they were both aiming for her head but at this point she couldn’t care less. Isn’t this what Odin wanted - for Loki to somehow atone for her crimes? This wasn’t the first time she tempted both fate and death and it wouldn’t be her last if she managed to survive this.

“If you are going to shoot me, then do it. I haven’t got all day,” Loki muttered with her hands raised. “Otherwise, I am going back home where I have lived for the past year. You were none the wiser until this morning apparently, though I do not know how you found out and I cannot honestly say that I care at this point. So if you will excuse me, I will be on my way.”

“Don’t fucking move. Just because Fury’s okay with this doesn’t mean that _I am_. You were in my head and you fucked with shit that you should’ve left alone. Do you know what that’s like? I fucking killed people.” Barton had lost his composure and he was ready to snap, even though the signs were subtle and he didn’t look overtly angry.

“I do,” the raven haired goddess replied evenly, “not that I would expect you to understand completely, but I do. You were not the only one under duress, but it does not excuse everything that I have done to this realm.”

“Bullshit. That’s fucking bullshit. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t waste you right now?” Barton’s fingers twitched on the bowstring but it held taught. For now.

“I don’t have one, Agent Barton. You would probably come out a hero if you did, actually. This is not the only realm that wishes me dead. Get on with it,” Loki said calmly.

“Now wait a goddamn minute, Katniss. This is _my_ fucking tower and _my_ house so you can’t just walk in here like _you_ fucking own the place,” Tony said. God he was seething, ready to rant about invasions of privacy and how he hated big government and their even bigger secrets. He tried to step in front of Loki but her hand was pressed to his chest plate in an instant. How in the hell was she so strong?

“Stand down, Tony. This isn’t about you.” Natasha still had her pistols raised, aimed at Loki’s head and didn’t spare a glance at Stark.

“Fuck you, Red. Gettin’ real tired of your shit. Do you two realize that Thunder Pants can zap both of you from a distance and you can’t even hide from the blond bastard. Apparently Asgard has a creeper that sees all so even the deepest fucking pit can’t hide you. If you kill her, Thor _will_ come after you. Avenging dead kin and all of that shit, especially royalty. And what in the fuck are you doing, Loki? I’m trying to save your ass here and it’s like you have a death wish. I really don’t want your brains splattered all over my white stone terrace.”

The look that the goddess gave Tony was one of incredulity, followed by what was becoming her only response to Stark now – the roll of her eyes with a heavy sigh and the shaking of her head. Of course it was during this standoff that her phone decides to ring, still tucked into her back pocket.

“Are you gonna get that because it’s annoying,” Tony snapped.

“If she moves, she’s dead. Step away, Tony.” Natasha could make that request until she was blue in the face and Stark still wouldn’t listen to her.

“Sorry about this, but I gotta do it.”

Tony wasn’t trying to cop a feel as he reached behind Loki, patting the back pocket nearest him and finding it empty before his hand moved to the next one. He didn’t take his eyes off of Clint or Natasha so he was doing this blindly as he plucked the phone from Loki’s back pocket and swiped a finger over the screen to answer it. Tony was rather pleased with himself because he’d built in some added features to fingertips of his suit and of course they functioned properly.

“Hello … uh, she’s a little busy right now.” Tony grimaced as he held the phone away from his ear, waiting for whoever was on the line to calm down or stop yelling, preferably both. “Not yet. Just dealing with something back at the tower right now and she can’t come to the phone right now.” Stark’s eyes darted between Clint and Natasha, formulating as careful of a response as he could while he listened.

“Nah, we’re just having a friendly reunion on my terrace. Nice weather and great company. All that we’re missing is some patriotism so yeah, feel free to join in at any time and talk to you later.”

“I’m sure Cap won’t disagree with what we’re doing here, Tony. He’d flip out if he knew.” Count on Natasha to see the brighter side of things.

“I told him this morning. In all honesty, I do not think it has set in yet,” Loki added. “But he did not draw a weapon on me when he found out.”

“And he’s still calling to check up on you? Wow, that guy has some class and the patience of a saint. He didn’t even punch you once? Knock you over the head with his shield?” How did everyone else know who Hilda was before Tony? He understood why Fury and Thor did, but Nat and Clint and now Cap? What would Bruce do once he found out? Tony’s floors were marble and even if he was a billionaire, that’s just an unnecessary expense that could be avoided.

“Yeah? Well I’m not Captain America and I’m not above killing a bitch … especially not you.” Clint seemed to grow more furious by the second and Tony was starting to get uneasy about all of this because Loki didn’t seem to care. She clearly lacked her usual sense of self preservation.

“Perhaps not, but we are all murderers, yes? Stark built weapons of mass destruction for quite some time while you and the Spider killed for the highest bidder and probably just for sport before SHIELD had their way with you. Yet, you were afforded second chances. Look … I’m sorry.” Those words couldn’t make up for all of the death and destruction, but what else could she possibly say? No words could take back her actions and they sounded so hollow even if she had meant them genuinely. If this was to be her end, she would meet it like any warrior of Asgard would, with no fear and certainly not with some bumbling idiot in a flying suit trying to hold her back.

“Is that honestly the best you can do? _I’m sorry_?” Clint hissed out.

“My apologies? I can say it in several languages if you’d like and in many different ways. It doesn’t change what happened, Agent Barton.” If he was going to do this, why didn’t he just get it over with? Loki was starting to get impatient so she took a step forward and several things happened at once, not that it was surprising.

Natasha opened fire while Clint let go of the bowstring. The faceplate on Stark’s suit slammed shut as Loki moved one foot in front of the other, like he was expecting this, before his arm shot out and the fingers of his gauntlet wrapped around the arrow aimed right between the goddess’ eyes. He managed to pull her against his chest as his back shielded them from Natasha’s wrath, bullets ricocheting off with a metallic ring until she had unloaded the clips on both pistols.

Loki shoved away from Tony and landed a kick to his stomach, effectively putting him on his back. She didn’t register the yelling and curses thrown her way as she stared down the barrel of the pistol Clint had aimed at her. The man moved quickly, changing from his bow to his gun. It wasn’t a shock. Loki knew how competent he was at killing. “Do it,” she said calmly, fully expecting him to pull the trigger. Clint stepped forward and wrapped his free hand around her throat, swinging her around until her back hit the wall, the muzzle of his pistol pressed to her temple.

Clint’s fingers flexed against her throat. He could easily crush it if he wanted. Loki didn’t struggle and her arms hung limply at her side while she looked at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Natasha with her pistols raised again and Tony had finally gotten to his feet but he was rooted in place. If Barton wanted his chance to kill Loki it was now. She swallowed against the hand around her throat and waited for it to happen.

“Your eyes look different. Why? The last time I looked you in the eyes they were blue and fucking weird.”

“They were like yours, Agent Barton. That much is true,” Loki rasped out, using the last of what air she had taken in to speak. She would black out soon. Maybe she wouldn’t feel it when he put a bullet through her head. Maybe it would be more than one. “Do it,” she said weakly, still looking into Clint’s eyes.

“Hold up. Barton’s right. When in the hell did that happen?” Leave it to Stark to both praise and insult a man in the same breath. Only Tony could manage that.

“What’s your point, Stark?” At least Natasha seemed opened to discuss this even while Clint was literally choking the life out of Loki.

“Remember how he was more compliant after Banner kicked his ass? Yeah, he had a mouth on him but he actually listened to Thor when they rode the big gay rainbow bridge back to Asgard. I’ve looked at the footage when we had him in the Helicarrier and I gotta say that they didn’t look right. Just like yours didn’t look right, Birdman.”

“Again, what’s your point,” Natasha asked impatiently.

“The eyes. After Banner beat his ass they were green. What did you call it after you took Barton down?” Tony was trying to make a point here and these two shouldn’t really be this slow in his opinion.

“Cognitive recalibration.” When Natasha said those two words, she exchanged a look with Clint but no one lowered their weapons. Clint looked like he didn’t want to believe it but he’d seen the footage, all of it and he _knew_.

“Goddamnit,” Clint snarled out, loosening his grip on Loki’s throat before he shoved her hard into the wall and backhanded her before he holstered his pistol.

The only noise the goddess made was a hiss as her head snapped to the side. Thor hit much harder than any man on this realm but she didn’t comment on that. Loki could feel the blood trickling down her lip but she made no move. Her cheek was surely bruised but at least her nose wasn’t broken and her throat was raw. There would be handprints on her pale skin.

“Are we done here,” Loki grit out, having enough of this foolishness for one day.

“Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you,” Clint shot back as he shook his head at Natasha and her questioning look.

“You have my thanks,” Loki muttered with a tilt of her head before she pushed through the doors that led into Tony’s living room and headed straight to the elevator. It looked the same as the last time she was there. The only thing missing was an imprint of her body in the floor and one angry green scientist.

“Hey wait!” Tony was following after her but she didn’t have the patience to listen to anything that he had to say. She didn’t even bother to give him a glance as she impatiently pressed the button for the elevator repeatedly. Hard.

“At least let me help you get cleaned up. You’re bleeding all over the place and someone should probably take a look at you. I didn’t know, Loki. They weren’t supposed to be here,” Tony pleaded. At least it sounded like he was pleading.

“Right now, I don’t really give a fuck, Stark. I’m leaving and I honestly hope that I never see you or _them_ again,” she said with a nod towards Clint and Natasha. “I’m still a god, you know. I’ll heal.”

“Will you stop pressing the button? Jesus. Jarvis send it up.” Tony reached out and grabbed Loki’s wrist to pull it away from the panel because he really did hate fidgeting and repetitive shit like that, and it didn’t make the elevator arrive any sooner to his floor.

What Tony wasn’t expecting was a boot to his chest as Loki wrenched her hand away, or the force behind the kick that sent him flying back and landing short of the same window he’d been thrown through during the alien invasion.

“This is my fucking penthouse and I’m gettin’ real tired of you trying to kick me out.”

“And I am tired of you believing that you can touch me whenever you want or force me to go wherever you want. Others may find that endearing but I do not. I do not want your help, Stark,” Loki said angrily to the elevator doors. “I asked you to leave me be and you refused. Now look at us. May you heed my words this time because I grow tired of the niceties afforded to you because I cannot snap your damn neck!”

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened Loki rushed inside and furiously pushed at the button for the bottom floor, willing the doors to slide shut so she didn’t have to look at Stark, Barton or Romanov. Of course if Stark really wanted to keep her there he could shut down the elevator but then Loki would be inclined to rip through the door and seek out the stairs. Stark really shouldn’t underestimate her.

“Miss, you will be on the ground floor shortly so there is no need to continue pressing the button,” a voice said neutrally, properly British and coming from somewhere unseen.

“I am sorry. Who are you?” Loki looked around for any obvious cameras or speakers in the elevator and found none. Stark was too classy for that.

“Jarvis, and I am happy to assist you. The SHIELD detail assigned to you is parked out front and I have advised them to wait, seeing as you have no ride.”

“Hmmm. Thank you,” she said awkwardly to no one and nowhere in particular. “Are you a security guard?”

“No, miss. I am just a rather very intelligent system.”

“Ah,” Loki said blandly until it hit her that he had given her his own acronym. “Ah,” she said again in understanding. “Clever.”

“And cheeky, or so I am told. Mr. Stark is insistent that you at least take the time to tend to your nose, as it is still bleeding and he does not wish to look like a perpetrator of domestic violence.”

“When you put it that way, I am more inclined to do nothing just so he looks like the arsehole he truly is. I am assuming that he is listening in, yes?”

“Damn it, Loki! Just let someone down in the lobby help you. Pepper’s on her way,” Tony cut in. “She’ll be waiting outside the doors. She doesn’t know who you are unless Jarvis told her.”

Loki could feel the elevator slowing and she took a deep breath as the doors opened. She probably looked a mess and she hadn’t bothered to check her reflection the mirrored panels of the elevator.

“Oh my god! What happened!” The tall strawberry blonde shrieked as she shoved a handkerchief into Loki’s hand before she had the chance to step out.

“Loki?” A familiar voice called out.

The goddess’ shoulders slumped. As if this day _could_ get any worse. As soon as she cleared the elevator doors they slammed shut, startling her just a bit as she turned to the voice that had called her name.

“Now is not a good time, Steve,” Loki replied as Pepper was at her side, gently cradling her elbow in both hands.

“Did Tony … did Tony do this?” The question came out as a whisper, as if Pepper was afraid to know the answer. Loki only shook her head and gave the woman at her side a small smile and a reassuring pat on one of her hands.

“Then who did,” Steve asked as he reached for the handkerchief that Loki was clutching in her hand before he began to wipe off her chin and lips before dabbing at her nose. One of his hands came up to cup her chin as he tilted her face from side to side, looking over her before his eyes settled on her throat. His lips formed an angry grimace before they settled into a thin line coupled with furrowed brows and a flash of anger in his eyes.

“Honestly you two, I am fine. I was just on my way home. I even have a ride this time,” she motioned to the two nervous SHIELD agents standing just inside of the lobby in their pristine black suits. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I can arrange for a doctor to have a look at you, even make a house call. I know Tony would insist on it.”

“Pepper? That is your name, yes? I have no need of a doctor. I am certain you will understand once you talk to Tony. I thank you for your concern. You should probably go and see to Tony.” Loki offered Pepper one more smile before she grabbed the handkerchief from Steve and began to walk to the lobby doors. She could feel his presence at her side even though he didn’t say anything and didn’t make a move to touch her any further.

“Did you come here on your own?”

“No. It is a long story, Captain. One that can wait until later.”

“I’m taking you home.”

“No. These SHIELD agents are taking me home. You obviously had reason to be here so go about your business, Steve. I am …”

“Do _not_ say fine. You are _not_ fine. You’ve got a busted lip and a bloody nose and your neck, who did that?” Loki knew that his anger wasn’t directed at her but it didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around her middle and curling into herself. If she had not have been here this wouldn’t have happened. If Tony would’ve picked a different bar that night, none of them would know she was here.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, princess,” Steve whispered into her ear before he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

One agent had already returned to the car while the other held the door open for them and followed behind once they were outside. “Why do you do it? Why do you offer me a chance?” Loki looked up at Steve as they walked to the car and she let out a heavy sigh. “In all honesty, I deserved far worse than this,” she said with a motion to her face, “much worse, and I would not have sought retribution for it either. An eye for an eye. That is the saying here, yes? Fairly tame by Asgardian standards if you ask me. Entire civilizations have been destroyed in recompense for wrongs against Asgard. This was nothing.”

“No, it was wrong. I’m not saying that because you’re a woman, but you gotta know that it really bothers me because right now, you are a woman. You didn’t even fight back, did you?” Steve shooed the agent following them away as he opened the rear door to the car and waited until Loki got in before he slid in beside her.

“There is no talking you out of taking me home, is there?”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me until I’ve actually walked you to your door and watched you go inside.”

“Fine,” Loki grumbled as she settled into Steve’s side, forcing him to make room by slinging his arm around her waist. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Maybe later, but not now.”

“Okay,” Steve said quietly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as it rested against his shoulder.


End file.
